La Nueva Vida de Serena Tsukino
by karicatura
Summary: Después de la última batalla Serena piensa que todo en su vida es perfecto, hasta que...una gran traición? una huída repentina...y un recuerdo de su pasado bastante olvidado... será Darien el verdadero amor de Serena? CAPITULO 18!
1. Default Chapter

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

Hola!! Soy Serena Tsukino, top model internacional de una importante marca en el terreno de la moda, pero....hasta hace dos años era Sailor Moon la defensora del mundo...., y digo era....porque de un momento a otro mi vida cambio sin que pudiera evitarlo.......

** Dos años atrás **

Yo era Serena, la niña dulce y tierna (también un poco tonta) que todos querían – o eso pensaba entonces – hasta que un día todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, me dirigía al departamento de Darien y estaba feliz porque por fin pude terminar a tiempo la bufanda que con tanto amor y esfuerzo le había hecho, específicamente para su cumpleaños que era ese mismo día, el día que todo cambiaría para mí...........

Eran las 8:00 a.m., era muy temprano pero yo quería sorprenderlo siendo la primer persona en felicitarlo así que corrí feliz y ansiosa de llegar y ver su cara sorprendida cuando me viera, llegué y toque el timbre pero...........al abrirse la puerta vi algo que me hizo sentir como si un cuchillo me atravesara el corazón....................., Ahí en la puerta se encontraba Rei mi mejor amiga, Rei la Sailor de Fuego estaba semidesnuda cubriéndose tan solo con una camisa de Darien.......aquella que con tanto amor yo le había regalado en año pasado......

Serena...esto...no es lo que piensas, mira yo.....- fue lo único que me pudo decir antes de que Darien llegara -

Pero Serena....qué haces aquí??? Mira...Rei y yo no quisimos engañarte....

Pero porqué Darien???? – le preguntaba casi histérica y llorando – porqué me hicieron esto????

Nosotros.......no lo.......planeamos, entiende solo........sucedió – me contestó Darien –

Y tu Rei eres una traidora!!!! – le grité dirigiéndome a ella que estaba ahí parada y sin decir nada – eres una cualquiera!!!! mala amiga!!!!!

Ya basta Serena!!!! – me grito Darien – no voy a permitir que la insultes!!! Esto solo pasó y no podemos hacer nada.....ahora vete de mi casa y no me busques más!!!

Recuerdo que salí llorando desconsolada, no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir.........así que caminé y caminé hasta llegar a un parque donde me senté para desahogarme y lloré y lloré...........no se cuanto tiempo paso pero de pronto sonó mi localizador...

Si Amy, qué pasa??? – le pregunté a una de mis otras amigas la Sailor del Agua –

Dónde demonios estás Serena???? – me gritó, parecía muy enojada nunca la había visto así –

Estoy en un parque, porqué??? Qué pasa Amy??? – le pregunté ya alarmada –

Nos están atacando y tu andas paseándote por un parque???? Eres una irresponsable Serena!!!!! – fue todo lo que me dijo y colgó –

Pero.....Amy.....en dónde es el ataque??? – no recibí respuesta así que me transformé y corrí lo más que pude siguiendo mi instinto, hasta que llegué a un parque en donde se desarrollaba el ataque y me petrifiqué ante lo que vi –

Eran 3 mounstros muy grandes, uno de ellos tenía sujeta por el cuello a Sailor Mars y los otros dos peleaban con las demás chicas y Tuxedo Mask que se encontraba con ellas ayudándolas.... así que me puse al ataque y fui con el primer mounstro que acababa de aventar a Sailor Mars que se encontraba muy herida y lo destruí, después con mucho esfuerzo destruí a los otros dos pero... al terminar de hacerlo me fijé que todos rodeaban a Rei que había perdido su transformación y estaba muy mal herida........, entonces sorpresivamente Mina se me acercó y me abofeteó con gran fuerza....

Ya estas satisfecha Serena?????

Pero Mina.....yo...no....

Darien nos contó lo sucedido, y por tus estúpidos celos Rei está así!!! – me dijo Lita –

Lita.....eso.....no es verdad yo.....

Si algo le pasa a Rei......será tu culpa Serena!!!! Tu no mereces ser nuestra líder..... – me escupió Amy –

Es cierto....eres una niña tonta e inútil y ya estamos cansados de cuidarte!!!! No te necesitamos!!!!!! – me dijeron Luna y Artemis –

Lárgate de aquí Serena!!!!!! No quiero volver a verte!!!!! – me gritó Darien –

Después de ese ataque, salí corriendo y llorando........, cómo podían tratarme así mis amigas???? cuando yo les había dado lo mejor de mí........., me paré en un puente de camino a mi casa y saqué el cristal de plata......aquel cristal que guardaba el poder y la historia del Milenio de Plata......aquel hermoso lejano reino en el cual se desencadenaron todos mis problemas......., lo tomé y lo observé por última vez, según todos yo no lo merecía así que lo arrojé con todas mis fuerzas al río que pasaba debajo del puente......segura de no volverlo a ver jamás.....

Después de hacerlo, fui a casa......mis padres no estaban, habían llevado a Sammy a la feria, así que sin pensarlo subí a mi cuarto y tome una maleta donde metí lo más indispensable........., escribí una nota a mis padres donde les pedía perdón por abandonarlos así de pronto sin avisar y tomé un taxi al aeropuerto donde con todos mis ahorros compré un boleto en el primer vuelo que era a New York, E.U., nunca había salido de Tokio.......pero eso no me importaba.......de hecho......ya nada me importaba.......mientras veía por la ventanilla y lloraba recordando la traición de los seres que más amaba.......

Lloré todo el camino y aún al llegar a la ciudad de New York lloraba......., pero estaba en un país extraño, una ciudad desconocida y con un inglés muy escaso y torpe, aún así me las arreglé para encontrar un cuarto y un trabajo de mesera en una cafetería, apenas si me alcanzaba para la renta y para comer......pero eso no me importaba......, al salir del trabajo cada día y llegar a casa seguía llorando............no comía bien y dormía peor recordando aquella traición........., mi vida era así de gris hasta que un día....

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic asi que espero que sean buenos y me manden muchos reviews, debo aclarar que los personajes no son mios (por el momento , despues voy a incluir unos de mi propia invension) son de la autora original de sailor moon Takeuchi Naoko (creo que asi se llama), espero que lo disfruten y su opinion para continuarlo...


	2. CAPITULO 2

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención.....

Espero que disfruten el segundo capítulo.

**Capítulo 2.**

Era mi día libre en el trabajo y decidí salir a recorrer un centro comercial para distraerme y no pensar en mi desgracia, estar en el departamento solamente me deprimía más, iba caminando y mirando los escaparates sin mirarlos realmente ya que mis problemas iban y venían en mi mente, así estaba cuando alguien me tomó por el hombro sorprendiéndome....

Serena!!!!! sabía que eras tú niña hermosa......pero....qué haces aquí en E.U.??????

Hattoriiiiiii........yo... – lo abracé muy fuerte y me solté a llorar en su hombro –

Pero mi niña........qué pasa???? dime qué tienes????........ vamos....te invito a tomar un café, mi casa está cerca y así me cuentas todo con calma si???

Esta.....bien.... – respondí llorando –

Ok, entonces vamos....mi coche está aquí – me dijo mientras me conducía a él y a su casa –

Hattori Himura era un gran diseñador, sus modelos eran famosos en todo el mundo y contaba con un gran emporio en el terreno de la moda, lo conocí en Tokio hace algunos años.....una vez que uno de sus almacenes fue atacado mientras él se encontraba allí, sin quererlo descubrió mi identidad como sailor moon pero juró guardarme el secreto y me demostró su agradecimiento (de haberlo salvado del mounstro) convirtiéndose en un gran amigo. Constantemente recibía postales de diferentes partes del mundo pero hace mucho que no lo veía ni tenía noticias de él, así que cuando lo volví a ver me dio tanto gusto..... que no pude evitar llorar en su hombro recordando todo lo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo.

Aquí es......sube... – me quedé anonadada al darme cuenta que estábamos en un edificio sumamente lujoso, lo miré atontada y Hattori solamente me sonrió mientras me metía a un elevador que nos llevaría al penthouse que era su casa; al entrar en el....me quede sin palabras ya que era sumamente hermoso, nunca en mi vida había visto tanto lujo......él me dedicó una sonrisa al ver mi cara de sorpresa y me invitó a sentarme mientras él iba por el café –

Ahora sí....cuéntamelo todo mi niña..... – me dijo ya con una taza de café cada uno; le conté lo que pasó con mis amigas...su traición....la traición de Darien y Rei.....todo...absolutamente todo....necesitaba desahogarme y sacar todo el dolor que me consumía por dentro.......Hattori me escuchó pacientemente y me dejó llorar en su hombro, cuando terminé mi relato él estaba furioso!!! e indignado pudieron hacerte eso esos traidores mi niña???????? – exclamó con furia – pero...no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar.....tu me ayudaste una vez y no lo he olvidado....a partir de ahora eres mi la hija que nunca tuve y te voy a convertir en una supermodelo.

Yo??? pero cómo????

El se acercó y se colocó frente a mí mientras me sonreía dulcemente:

Niña mía..., acaso no has notado lo hermosa que eres??? Ahora estas un poco cansada....pero volverás a recobrar el brillo en tus ojos y tu alegría habitual....te lo prometo!!!! , te voy a pulir como un diamante y muy pronto ni tu misma te reconocerás, estás de acuerdo???

Oh Hattori !!!!!!! – lo abracé llorando – eres mi ángel guardián.......

No mi niña.......pero soy tu amigo, casi como un padre para ti......así que si estás de acuerdo empecemos ahora mismo si???

Síiiiiiiiii – le dije emocionada, por primera vez en los dos meses que llevaba fuera de casa me sentía feliz y por un momento olvidé lo sucedido en Tokio –

Hattori cumplió su promesa y a partir de ese momento me brindó su protección; dejé el trabajo de mesera y me mudé a su casa, ya que ésta contaba con 4 recamaras y Hattori me ofreció una y yo no dudé en aceptarlo....., inmediatamente llevó gente para que me cambiaran de look; me quitaron esas coletas de colegiala y en su lugar me hicieron un nuevo corte moderno con el cabello largo y degrafilado que junto con la ropa nueva que realzaba mi cuerpo perfectamente estilizado, me hacía lucir totalmente diferente, es mas, cualquiera que me hubiera conocido en otro tiempo, no me reconocería......ni yo misma reconocía a la mujer hermosa que se reflejaba en el espejo....

También me contrató maestros particulares que me enseñaron inglés, francés e italiano; Hattori decía que los idiomas eran sumamente importantes para una modelo que viaja alrededor del mundo, así que puse mi mayor empeño y ahora los hablo como nativa; también recibí clases de cultura y modales y de modelaje por supuesto....ya que todo esto era esencial para mi transformación...

Pronto Hattori empezó a llevarme a reuniones con gente muy importante y famosa como actrices, actores, empresarios, cantantes...en fin, gente muy reconocida en el mundo, yo me ponía muy nerviosa, me sentía intimidada por esas personas....me sentía fuera de lugar, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a ese mundo que sin esperarlo me acogió de una manera increíble; todos me decían que era muy hermosa y que llegaría muy lejos en el mundo del modelaje, y yo no les creía, pensaba que me lo decían para hacerme sentir bien......hasta ese día.......ese maravilloso día en que recuperé mi vida y la alegría de vivir......el día en que lo conocí......., el día en que ese maravilloso hombre entró en mi vida y me devolvió las ganas de su sonrisa amable y gentil.....una mezcla de ternura y pasión......tan adorable y apuesto; él, la persona que más amo en el mundo....... DEMIÁN.......

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi segundo capítulo, espero que me dejen muchos reviews y me digan que tal les parece mi historia....

Gracias a Lady Palas, aminaoko, y a SilverMoonlight-81 por sus comentarios.

Y contestando a sus preguntas, no, no lo había publicado antes, es la primera vez que publico un fic, la idea viene de un fic parecido que leí hace mucho tiempo pero éste solo tenía un capítulo y muy corto, pero me gusto la idea de que Serena huyera por una traición así que la retome y cree mi historia, voy a ir subiendo de 2 capítulos espero para que puedan leerla y espero sus comentarios.


	3. CAPITULO 3

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención.....

Espero que disfruten el tercer capítulo.

**Capítulo 3.**

Nunca voy a olvidar el día en que lo conocí.......

Era la primera vez que Hattori me llevavaba a una cena de gala y yo estaba muy ansiosa porque cuando llegamos todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros y eso me hizo sentir incómoda, no sabía la razón de tanto alboroto....., pero Hattori me tranquilizó diciéndome con una sonrisa:

Tranquila pequeña!!! solo sonríe y arriba los hombros!!!

La forma tan graciosa en que lo dijo me hizo sentir segura y lo obedecí al pie de la letra, y así entramos al salón de recepción donde me presentó a personas muy agradables que me hicieron sentir como si estuviera con amigos de toda la vida; estábamos riendo de una broma de uno de los invitados cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí........, era tan intensa que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, entonces voltee buscando al dueño de tan penetrante mirada y cuando lo encontré..........me quedé petrificada y me sentí atrapada por esa intensa e increíble mirada que pertenecía a un hombre parado al otro lado del salón.....tenía aproximadamente unos 25 años (calculé), era alto con unos cabellos castaños cortos con unos mechones un poco rebeldes que cubrían una parte de su rostro bronceado, tenía un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido con anchos hombros enfundados en un smoking negro que le quedaba perfecto, se amoldaba como un guante a su cuerpo......pero.....lo que realmente me cautivó......fueron esos hermosos ojos marrones........que me miraban con una pasión y dulzura a la vez......tan fuerte......que no pude resistir todas las sensaciones que esa simple mirada me provocó...........me disculpe con los presentes y me dirigí al tocador a refrescarme ya que me sentía sofocada, al mirarme en el espejo me sorprendió el encontrarme tan sonrojada; me refresqué un poco y salí del tocador.......me disponía a reunirme con Hattori y los demás cuando.........algo me detuvo......:

**Princessa.................**

Voltee rápidamente para ver de quién provenía esa voz pero no había nadie; me quede quieta esperando oír de nuevo esa voz....pero.....nada...., entonces llegó Hattori, estaba preocupado por mi tardanza.

Niña, me tenías preocupado......estas bien???? – me preguntó en tono preocupado –

Ver las atenciones y el cariño que me demostraba me conmovió y con una sonrisa lo tranquilicé.......

Estoy bien....., no te preocupes por mí....

Comenzamos a caminar, pero de pronto........

**Princessa..........**

Esa voz...........

Pasa algo Serena????? – preguntó Hattori –

No.......nada Hattori, es solo que..........

**Princessa..........**

Al volver la cabeza me encontré de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos marrones.....que como la vez pasada.....me cautivaron.........

Hattori siguió el curso de mi mirada y exclamó emocionado:

Ah!!!! Serena...... – sonrió mientras nos acercábamos a ese hombre – no te había presentado a mi estrella favorita verdad???? – yo lo miré sin comprender.....entonces.....el hombre habló –

Hattori !!! tan gracioso como siempre....- su voz se complementaba con lo demás.......grave y profunda....que llegaba al alma –

Sabes que no bromeo Demián, eres increíble y lo sabes!!! Pero.....que tonto soy!!! – se disculpó – no te había presentado a mi protegida, ella es Serena Tsukino, mi nueva modelo, – exclamó presentándome – y él Serena – dijo hablándome a mí – es Demián, líder de una banda musical famosa por sus increíbles voces, tal vez hayas oído hablar de ellos "Los Guardianes Estelares", no es así Demián?? – pero él ya no miraba a Hattori, solo me miraba a mí –

Mucho gusto bella dama – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para depositar un suave beso en ella –

Mucho gusto!!! – exclamé sonrojada de la sorpresa, él solo sonrió –

Bueno....Demián, ya que se conocen te la encargo, mientras voy a atender unos asuntos te parece??

Por supuesto Hattori......ve y no te preocupes que está en buenas manos... – dijo sin dejar escapar mi mirada un solo segundo –

Esta bien nos vemos!! – dijo Hattori y se fue no sin antes dirigirnos una mirada cómplice –

Te gustaría tomar algo??? – me preguntó –

Claro

Ven – me tomó del brazo y juntos nos dirigimos a un balcón solitario que daba a un inmenso jardín – ahora vuelvo... – dijo mientras se alejaba –

Mientras lo esperaba me preguntaba a mí misma qué era lo que me pasaba???, nunca había sentido eso....un sentimiento tan intenso que me consumía por dentro...., se supone que yo debería seguir dolida por la traición de Darien pero........... ni siquiera con él había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, es más....desde el momento en que lo ví.......todo el resentimiento y la tristeza que guardaba habían desaparecido de mi corazón mientras éste se llenaba con un nuevo sentimiento totalmente desconocido para mí y sin que yo lo notara.......no lo comprendía.....

Después de unos minutos, yo seguía sumida en mis reflexiones y no me di cuenta de que Demián había vuelto con las bebidas y me miraba......volví a la realidad cuando sentí como me cubría los hombros con su saco......no había notado que hacía frío...

Gracias....

Nunca te han dicho lo hermosa y encantadora que eres????

Vamos!!!! No bromees... – sonreí – pero eres muy amable en decirlo... – de repente el se puso serio –

Ven.... – me dijo y me jalo del brazo mientras dejaba las bebidas en una mesa –

A dónde vamos??? – pregunté pero no me respondió, entonces esperé hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo y me colocó enfrente de un enorme espejo que se encontraba ahí – qué es esto???

En verdad no tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres verdad?? – me miró – ve el espejo y dime qué es lo que ves???

Voltee y ví mi reflejo en el espejo, pero no sabía a qué se refería....así que solo se me ocurrió decir:

Pues....solo veo a una niña tonta tratando de aparentar lo que no es..... – dije tristemente, entonces....él sonrió y me tomó de la barbilla dulcemente mirándome a los ojos –

Eso no es lo que yo veo......vuelve a mirar... – me dijo y me volteo suavemente para que observara mi reflejo –

Sabes lo que yo veo??? – me preguntó, yo solo moví la cabeza negando – pues.....yo veo.... a una dulce niña que se convirtió en una hermosa y cautivadora mujer..... – lo miré sorprendida – sí, una mujer fuerte...que ha sobrevivido a un gran dolor y sigue en los hombros en alto y dispuesta a demostrarles a todos que a pesar de todo, nunca te derrumbarás ni podrán destruirte oh......me equivoco???

Volví a mirar, y por primera vez me vi realmente en el reflejo del espejo.....y me gusto lo que veía...., como dijo Demián....vi...a una mujer con un cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado, portando un vestido plateado strapless que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros y con un escote no muy pronunciado pero capaz de quitar el aliento a cualquiera; una mujer.....no muy alta pero que demostraba una fuerza interna en cada uno de sus movimientos, el cabello rubio y largo recogido en un moño con unos mechones rebeldes a los lados; llevaba además unos pendientes largos de perlas en forma de lágrimas que realzaban mi rostro (un regalo de Hattori).

Sí......Demián tenía razón, no había rastro alguno de aquella niña ingenua que salió de Tokio destrozada y sola......., ahora.....veía claramente a una mujer un aire dulce y sensual a la vez, pero con una fuerza que transmitía a cada paso que daba; en fin, una mujer segura de sí misma nada que ver con la niña tonta y llorona de la que todos se burlaban.....el brillo volvió de pronto a mis ojos y una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.

Es cierto!!! nunca lo habría notado sin ti...... – le dije mientras volteaba para que dar de frente a él, entonces...quede como hechizada por aquella mirada......, una mirada intensa y dulce... y su sonrisa al ver mi felicidad me cautivó, entonces me fije en sus labios......tan dulces y tentadores....que se antojaba besarlos, era una locura!!! Pero no lo pude evitar, lo tomé de los hombros y me abracé a él y él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos pero no dijo ni hizo nada, así que me levanté en puntillas (ya que es muy alto) lo miré y poco a poco mis labios fueron cubriendo los suyos en un cálido beso.

Era increíble!!!!!!! yo nunca había hecho algo así!!!, siempre había sido tímida y Darien era siempre el que tomaba la iniciativa pero.....las sensaciones que ese beso despertó en mí, no tenían nada que ver con lo de Darien...

Demián me besó primero dulcemente, fue suave al principio pero eran tantas cosas las que sentíamos que me tomó más fuerte de la cintura y prácticamente me alzó para fundirnos en un beso apasionado que dejaba por los suelos cualquier intento que alguna vez hiciera Darien; el universo entero explotara dentro de mí cuando su lengua invadió mi boca, era tanto el placer de un solo beso que me dejó extasiada y me dejé caer completamente en sus brazos cuando Demián me bajo y me abrazó para calmarnos y recuperar el aliento que ni siquiera había notado que había perdido...

Serena yo....no quise....perdóname... – se veía muy apenado y no coordinaba bien sus palabras, yo nunca había causado tal efecto en un hombre pero....tampoco nadie me había hecho sentir así de ese modo, reaccioné y puse un dedo en sus labios para callarlo, me armé de valor y lo miré –

Demián....yo nunca había hecho esto, ni sentido algo parecido a lo de hace un momento, estoy confundida.... – le dije –

Yo tampoco había sentido esto nunca, pero....desde que te ví.....me cautivaste, sé que alguien te hirió profundamente – lo miré desconcertada y sorprendida – No me mires así!!! lo sé porque lo ví en tus ojos, ví una gran tristeza reflejada en ellos pero...si tu quisieras...yo podría intentar que olvidaras....., quisieras ser mi novia??? Sé que es muy pronto pero yo te prom....

No lo dejé terminar, lo callé con un beso, él me miro sorprendido por un segundo pero inmediatamente me abrazó y me correspondió; no sabía qué era lo que hacía, apenas lo conocía.....pero....tenía la sensación de que lo conocía de otra vida....otro tiempo....pero eso solo era una tontería, no era posible, aún así no pude resistirme a él, era algo más fuerte que todo, él no lo sabía pero......acababa de hacer lo que nadie había podido.....me hizo olvidar el dolor que sentía por aquella traición, me devolvió las ganas de vivir y me dio una razón para pensar.....que por fin.....podía ser feliz......

Nos separamos después de un interminable momento y él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos...

Esto es un si???

Siiiiiiiiiiiii – le grité abrazándolo por el cuello, él sonrió feliz y me besó –

Después de eso, regresamos al lado de Hattori, él notó de inmediato lo que sucedía porque sonrió de oreja a oreja y me abrazó feliz...

Sabía que él era el indicado para ti mi niña!!!! lo sabía.... – yo le sonreí, porque en el fondo yo sabía (no se cómo) que era cierto, que él era el indicado.....el amor de mi vida...., aunque ..... no dejaba de pensar en mi futuro con Darien en Tokio de Cristal, yo sabía que Demián estaría en mi vida por siempre.....no sabía cómo si apenas lo conocía podía amarlo tanto, ni siquiera me importaba lo que podía pasar con el futuro con tal de estar a su lado...

A partir de ese día Demián y yo nos volvimos inseparables, él me presentó a los demás integrantes de su banda que eran otros 4 chicos muy distintos uno del otro:

**Jason**....; es el mayor del grupo, más bien parecía como su hermano mayor que los cuidaba y protegía; serio, reservado, me recordaba a Setsuna (la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo) con excepción de su singular sentido del humor que es tan espontáneo que a veces nos dejaba muertos de risa a todos...

**Trevor**....; el casanova del grupo.....tiene facha de Don Juan pero...en el fondo es muy dulce, aunque de repente podía llegar a ser muy agresivo nunca lastimaba a nadie intencionalmente....él y Armand son inseparables...

**Armand**....; el artista del grupo, gusta del arte, la pintura.....y sobre todo....la música, nada que ver con Trevor que es un temerario y le encantan los deportes extremos, en especial las carreras de autos, y es especialmente bueno en eso pero siempre tenía a todos con el alma en un hilo....en especial a Armand....

Por último está **Michael**....; el bebé del grupo aunque odia que le digan así, pero como tiene 16 años no podíamos evitarlo, a pesar de su edad es un chico sumamente inteligente y divertido además...

En fin, todos son un amor y son muy apuestos además.....pero ninguno como mi amor Demián....él es el más guapo de todos (según yo).

Desde entonces, mi carrera empezó a ascender, me presentaba en los mejores desfiles de las mejores marcas en el mundo y era un éxito, la sensación, en 2 años me convertí en una de las top model mejor pagadas a nivel internacional, viajando por todo el mundo, ya sea para desfiles o acompañando a Demián y los chicos a sus giras ya que no podemos estar separados por mucho tiempo...

Ellos triunfaban cada vez más día a día, eran famosos por todo el mundo y mi relación con Demián pronto se hizo pública, salíamos en revistas, en televisión....., en fin todo es grandioso...., ahora tocan a la puerta..... seguramente es alguien del estudio para decirme que es mi turno de salir, así que hasta aquí queda el relato de mi nueva vida.

&&&&&&

Serena se levanta, cierra su diario y abre la puerta...

Amor!!!! Pero...tu que haces aquí???? Yo te creía en Roma..... – dijo emocionada abrazando a un chico de ojos marrones que sonreía enormemente abrazando a su novia –

Lo sé pero se canceló el concierto por problemas del clima, así que tomé un avión y ahora estoy aquí apoyando a la mujer más hermosa del planeta!!!

Eres un exagerado...pero así te amo.... – lo besa, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta haciendo que los dos se separen –

Serena es tu turno!!! – los dos ríen sin parar y Demián toma a Serena de la mano –

Vamos amor!!! Quiero verte en la pasarela con ese encantador vestido... – los dos salen felices hacia el desfile que los espera –

Mientras tanto en Tokio......

En un edificio de departamentos, dos jóvenes miran por la ventana el cielo estrellado que cubre la ciudad...

Lo sentiste Michiru???

Sí Haruka, lo ví en mi espejo y no falta mucho.....pronto nuestra princesa recuperará su trono y los traidores pagarán.......

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno chicas, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste el camino que va tomando la historia y que me dejen muchos reviews..

Bye.

Gracias a:** lily-potter89, silverMoonlight81,Ciliegia y Lady platas...**

Gracias por sus comentarios que me dan aliento para seguir escribiendo, les prometo que subiré pronto los siguientes capítulos...


	4. CAPITULO 4

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención.....

Espero que disfruten el cuarto capítulo.

**Capítulo 4.**

En un templo ubicado en el centro de Tokio, 4 jóvenes, un hombre y dos gatos se reúnen para discutir un asunto muy importante....

Qué era eso tan importante que nos tenías que decir Luna??? – preguntó una chica de cortos cabellos azules –

Miren.... – respondió el gato mientras sacaba para mostrarlo a todos, un cristal redondo bastante conocido por ellos –

El Cristal de Plata!!!! – exclamaron sorprendidos los presentes –

Pero.....que no lo tenía.....Serena??? – preguntó a su vez Lita – de dónde lo sacaron??

Lo encontramos en el río, debajo de un puente mientras patrullábamos la zona...

Que irresponsable es Serena!!!, es una tonta!! pudo haberlo perdido... – exclamó una muy enojada Rei –

Es cierto....es una irresponsable – apoyó Darien – y qué van a hacer con él???

Pues....Artemis y yo platicamos – empezó Luna – y pensamos que como Rei es ahora nuestra líder...., ella debe usarlo no??

Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo Amy –

Nosotras también – dijeron las otras 3 chicas ahí presentes –

Pero...al tratar de tomarlo, el Cristal quemó la mano de Rei lastimándola y se elevó sobre ellos...

Auch!!!!!! – exclamó la sailor del fuego adolorida –

Qué es lo que pasa??? – exclamaron todos sorprendidos –

Se escucho una voz que dejó a todos temblando del miedo.....

EL CRISTAL DE PLATA SOLO PUEDE PORTARLO ALGUIEN DE LA FAMILIA REAL......Y TÚ NO PERTENECES A ELLA!!!!!!!! – exclamó la voz enojada – PRONTO....MUY PRONTO LLEGARÁ EL DIA EN QUE LOS TRAIDORES PAGUEN MUY CARO SU TRAICI"N...... – fue lo último que dijo y ante sus atónitos ojos el Cristal desapareció –

Luna...Artemis...qué fue lo que quiso decir – preguntó una muy asustada Mina –

Artemis, tu crees que... – preguntó Luna a su compañero sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta hecha por la Sailor del Amor –

No Luna, no puede ser...., no de nuevo......

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asustados por lo que había dicho aquella voz...y sin saber a qué se refería......

&&&&&&&&

Tokio???

Sí, tenemos una serie de conciertos ahí......y quiero que vengas conmigo.... – le pedía Demián a una no muy convencida Serena –

Pero.....pero...Demián, tu sabes porqué he evitado ir a Tokio todo este tiempo...., no quiero encontrarme con nadie que me traiga malos recuerdos....

Sí mi amor, pero.....debes superarlo algún día no??, además....que no tienes ganas de ver a tu familia después de tanto tiempo – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba –

Pues....sí....es verdad...., pero... – Demián tenía razón, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a sus padres ni a Sammy; después de irse de Tokio, les escribía a menudo pero...nunca les había dicho lo que hacia, ni en dónde se encontraba, solamente les decía que no se preocuparan y que estaba bien....., si.....ya era hora de regresar –

Si pequeña, además, estarás con nosotros todo el tiempo y te protegeremos de quien sea – le dijo Trevor tratando de animarla, ya que todos estaban reunidos en la suite de los chicos –

Además – agregó Hattori – tenemos un desfile programado en Tokio, puedes aprovechar la ocasión para enseñarles a todos de lo que eres capaz...

Esta bien, esta bien... – sonrió Serena conciliadora – no tienen que convencerme, mañana volamos a Tokio en el primer vuelo....

Síiiiiiiii – exclamó Michael brincando de alegría – por fin volveré a ver a mi amiga que vive en Tokio... – todos rieron al verlo, así que no notaron cuando Michael cambió su expresión y mucho menos lo que dijo a continuación – prepárate Hotaru...porque pronto nos volveremos a ver....

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentiste eso Hotaru???

Sí Setsuna....lo sentí, pronto estarán aquí.... – contesta feliz –

Y.....dices que vienen acompañando a la princessa??? – exclama sorprendida –

Así es Setsuna...., mañana estarán aquí todos juntos de nuevo....no falta mucho....para que la verdad se descubra....

Mañana??? Tan pronto??? seguramente estarás feliz verdad??? porque volverás a verlo.... – Hotaru se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amiga – crees que los demás sepan lo que se avecina???

No lo creo – contestó aún sonrojada – aunque......Luna y Artemis lo saben, pero no creo que se lo digan a los demás, la historia se repite y ellos saben lo que sucederá... – exclama contenta –

Sí tienes razón – asiente Setsuna – no puedo creer que cometieran el mismo error por segunda vez....pero bueno...tenemos que contactar a Haruka y Michiru para planear nuestro siguiente movimiento...... y ya quita esa cara!!! – le dice mientras sale del apartamento – no querrás que cuando lo vuelvas a ver se de cuenta de que sigues babeando por él verdad???

Setsuna!!!! – grita Hotaru enojada al oír las risas de su amiga – pero....no importa lo que digas Setsuna........, no puedo esperar para verte Michael...así que prepárate...porque mañana volveremos a vernos.....

&&&&&&&&&&&

Qué????? Es cierto lo que dices Mina???? – le pregunta su amiga Lita –

Claro que es cierto – contesta feliz – lo vi en la televisión, mañana llegan a Tokio "Los Guardianes Estelares"

Y dices que darán una serie de conciertos aquí??? – exclama Rei emocionada – oh!!! Yo adoro a Demián.....es el más guapo...

Oye!!! Cómo es eso de que lo adoras??? – reclama un muy molesto Darien –

No cariño....., no te enojes... – lo abraza Rei – sabes que tú eres el único para mí......, yo solo me refería a que me encanta su voz...

Si Darien... – la apoya Mina – no te enojes con Rei...., además... dicen que Demián viene acompañado de su novia, una top model internacional muy famosa en todo el mundo.

Es bonita?? – pregunta Lita –

Oh si!!!, los he visto juntos en la t.v. y es sumamente hermosa, se llama Serena...

Serena??? – exclama Darien de inmediato –

Si, pero no es lo que piensas Darien – prosigue Mina – no es la Serena tonta que todos conocemos, ésta es hermosa, culta, dicen que habla 4 idiomas y como te digo es extremadamente bella, nada que ver con la otra, además creo que es americana...

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo la reciente noticia pero Rei se fijó en lo callado que se había quedado Darien después de la mención de Serena.....y.....sintió celos, ya que aunque sabía que Darien la quería, también sabía que nunca pudo olvidar completamente a Serena.....y eso la preocupaba...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin en casa!!!! – exclamó Serena emocionada – nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto estar aquí... – iban todos en una limusina que los llevaría a su hotel –

Lo ves amor??? – le dijo Demián – te dije que no sería tan malo.....

Lo sé....eres encantador... – le dijo mientras lo besaba tiernamente –

Ya, ya, ya – exclamaron todos a coro –

No coman pan enfrente de los pobres... – agregó Trevor y todos rieron divertidos mientras llegaban al hotel –

Mientras todos iban entrando al hotel para registrarse, Michael exclamó:

Ustedes suban, yo tengo cosas pendientes que hacer... – todos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras salía corriendo del hotel. A veces podía parecer tan serio como un adulto, pero no dejaba de ser el bebé del grupo... –

Seguramente va a ver a esa amiga misteriosa de la que tanto habla – comentó Armand y todos rieron al ver lo ansioso que estaba de verla...y subieron a sus habitaciones –

Michael corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo, solo seguía a su corazón....., siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una escuela, los chicos iban saliendo ya que según parecía las clases habían acabado.......entonces....la vió....tan hermosa y dulce como la recordaba...Hotaru...

Se escondió tras un árbol esperando el momento en que se quedara sola, entonces se acercó por detrás......ella estaba pensativa y no lo había notado, se armó de valor y.....

Disculpe bella dama, de casualidad no conoce usted a la chica más hermosa de Saturno???, que además es la Sailor más peligrosa del Sistema Solar......y la mujer que más amo...... – Hotaru se tensó al oír eso, (esa voz.... pensó) y se dio la vuelta, entonces lo vió.... tan apuesto como lo recordaba, con esos mechones rubios tan rebeldes como siempre.....y esos ojos color violeta, tan intensos como hermosos..... –

Michael!!!! – se lanzó Hotaru a sus brazos que estaban abiertos esperándola – en verdad eres tú???

Claro que soy yo.......mi amada Hotaru – decía mientras al abrazaba más fuerte como con miedo de volverla a perder – estoy aquí contigo y no volveremos a separarnos....

Oh Michael!!!! – le decía sollozando – no sabes cuánto te extrañé.....

Shhhhh – dijo callándola – eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estamos juntos.... – después de decir eso la besó, y ella le correspondió encantada.....era mucho el tiempo que estuvieron separados.... –

Tres personas miraban la conmovedora escena, pero una de ellas no estaba muy feliz que digamos con la situación....

Pero....cómo se atreve ese idiota a tocar de ese modo a mi niña????? – exclamó furiosa una chica rubia que vestía como siempre un traje de hombre y se veía dispuesta a acabar con el tipo que según ella se atrevió a profanar a su querida hija adoptiva –

Cálmate Haruka!!! – la tranquilizó una segunda chica de hermosos cabellos aguamarina – sabes bien que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.... Hotaru ya no es una niña!!! tiene 15 años...además, sabes perfectamente quién es él y lo que significa su estancia aquí en Tokio.... – esto pareció calmar a la rubia ya que inmediatamente su enojo se esfumó para dar lugar al desconcierto –

Entonces.....quieres decir que.....él es...?? – preguntó desconcertada –

Así es – intervino Setsuna que se había mantenido callada – y si él esta aquí, significa que.....

.......todos están aquí – terminó Haruka por ella, las tres jóvenes se miran y se sonrojan – es eso verdad Michiru???

Si – contesta aún sonrojada – lo vi ésta mañana en mi espejo...... – las tres se quedan calladas, sumidas en sus pensamientos mientras la pareja sigue besándose, sin notar la presencia de las mujeres... –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno chicas, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus comentarios y decirles que este fic va para largo porque hay muchas cosas y detalles que quiero incluir, no se preocupen Darien va a sufrir por lo que le hizo a Serena... prometo subir los capitulos lo más rápido que pueda, espero que me dejen muchos reviews eh!!!! Y que lo disfruten mucho....

Mandenme sus comentarios.......


	5. CAPITULO 5

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención.....

Espero que disfruten el quinto capítulo.

**Capítulo 5.**

Soy la mujer más feliz del MUNDO!!!!!!! – exclamó Serena mientras entraba a la suite con Demián a sus espaldas –

Por esa expresión..... supongo que les fue de maravilla!!! – puntualizó Hattori contento, la felicidad de Serena contagió a todos los presentes que estaban ahí reunidos – cómo viste a tu familia mi niña???

Encantadores como siempre, aunque me reclamaron todo el tiempo que los abandoné – sonrió recordando –

Después del registro en el hotel y de la repentina salida de Michael, todos declararon su cansancio y subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar; los chicos compartían una suite con 5 habitaciones y una sala enorme que ocupaban como punto de reuniones, Serena y Hattori tenían sus habitaciones individuales en el mismo piso pero se la vivían en la suite de los chicos.

Más tarde, mientras los demás descansaban, Serena le pidió a Demián que la acompañara a casa de sus padres ya que sentía miedo de que la rechazaran por todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente...., además quería que conocieran al hombre de su vida....

Cuando llegaron los recibió llorando Mamá Ikuko, Serena también lloraba mientras entraban, adentro estaban su Papá y Sammy que al verla corrieron a abrazarla; aunque se portaron un poco recelosos con Demián al principio, poco a poco se ganó a todos con su carisma y simpatía....., Serena les contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sido su vida desde que se fue de casa, pero claro...omitiendo algunos detalles...

Ellos notaron el gran cambio en Serena asombrados, ya que se expresaba y comportaba con una seguridad y madurez......que jamás creyeron ver en ella y así se lo hicieron notar orgullosos...

Tierra llamando a Serena!!!! – exclamó Demián divertido mientras depositaba un beso húmedo en el cuello de la chica –

Pero....que...yo.... – Serena desconcertada por el beso se sonrojó intensamente mientras los demás reían al verla –

Lo siento amor...., pero te fuiste... – se disculpó Demián – además Hattori te estaba hablando, no es así??? – Hattori asintió divertido – lo ves???

Oh!!!! No sabes cuánto lo siento Hattori.... – se disculpó Serena – qué decías???

Te preguntaba..... – le repitió sonriente – si le habías comentado del desfile y la fiesta de mañana...

Oh!! eso... – exclamó aliviada – claro!!!, me dijeron que estarían ahí puntuales...

A qué hora dices que es???? – preguntó Jason mientras se levantaba y tomaba su chaqueta –

El desfile es a las 4:00 pm y la fiesta empieza a las 9:00 pm, pero....a dónde vas??? – le preguntó extrañado Hattori –

Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero estaré ahí – prometió – ah!! y por cierto....no me esperen a dormir..... – terminó y salió dejando a todos asombrados por su comportamiento e intrigados preguntándose a dónde iría y con quién??? –

Bueno.... – Hattori fue el primero en recuperarse del shock – mejor vamos a descansar que mañana será un gran día para todos....

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a dormir. Demián acompañó a Serena a su cuarto...

Estoy tan emocionada por lo de hoy que no creo poder dormir.... – exclamó Serena –

Yo tampoco creo poder dormir, pero....si me invitas a pasar.....podemos intentarlo juntos..... – le insinuó Demián; estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Serena –

Bueno....yo... – Serena se quedó sin habla mientras Demián entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él, nunca había estado con un hombre.... y tenía miedo...., pero cuando Demián la abrazó y comenzó a besarla llevándola hasta su recámara, sus dudas desaparecieron y se aferró a a sus besos.....y no protestó cuando empezó a despojarla de sus prendas..... (¡¡¡cielos!!!) pensó Serena... (nunca me había sentido así.... – ni siquiera con Darien que había intentado persuadirla varias veces, nunca accedió a estar con él porque pensó que no estaba lista... y creyó que esa fue la razón de su engaño pero....., ahora se daba cuenta de que la razón de rechazar a Darien no era el que no estuviera preparada, sino más bien que él no era el indicado....sino Demián..... – ) –

Demián terminó de desvestirla y la miró...... tan dulce e inocente parada frente a su piel nivea brillando bajó los rayos de la luna....., entonces Serena abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados por vergüenza..... y lo miró con las mejillas encendidas, entonces.....se decidió...y se acercó a él para empezar a desvestirlo; Demián la ayudó y cuando terminaron la besó apasionadamente.....y Serena ya no pudo pensar en nada más......., sólo sabía que esa noche por primera vez en su vida no dormiría sola....y que Demián no dormiría en su cama....sino en la de ella.......

&&&&&&&&&

Esa misma noche, en otra parte de la ciudad....en un Templo..., una joven sacerdotisa y sus amigas platican de algo increíble....

Qué dices Darien???? – exclaman todas ansiosas ante la noticia que les trajo el chico –

Como les decía..... antes de que se pusieran a gritar como locas.... – las miró divertido mientras se sonrojaban – Andrew consiguió unos pases para el desfile de modas y la fiesta que tendrán lugar mañana aquí en la ciudad....en la casa de un importante magnate de la moda – terminó –

Y cuántos pases te dio???? – le preguntó Lita –

Los suficientes para todos.... – aseguró Darien – así que mañana las quiero listas porque el desfile comienza a las 4:00 pm en punto.

Síiiiiiiiii – exclamaron felices todas –

Va a se el evento más importante del año.... – agrega Mina emocionada –

Artemis..... – lo llama Luna aparte – tu crees que la princesa estará ahí???? – exclama preocupada la gata –

No lo sé Luna.... – responde preocupado – no lo se......pero si es así.....estamos perdidos.... – finaliza tristemente –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todas!!!! Gracias por sus comentarios..... espero que les guste este capítulo, es un poco corto pero los demás serán más largos....... que opinan de la relación Demián – Serena ???

Por cierto, en los siguientes capítulos dejaré un poco esta pareja y me centraré en contar la relación que tienen los chicos de la banda con las Sailor Scouts Outer.... o sea Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru......, además **les advierto.....**en **los próximos capítulos empezarán a subir de tono las escenas de amor......** así que si no quieren que sus castos ojos vean tales cosas, es mejor que no los lean..... (no van a ser tan fuertes pero si un poco más que esta que pasó de Serena y Demián) bueno ya están advertidas eh!!!!.....espero que disfruten los siguientes capítulos y me **dejen muchos reviews......**


	6. CAPITULO 6

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención.....

Espero que disfruten el sexto capítulo.

Nota de la autora: Lo que esta entre >>>>>>>>>> son los recuerdos de Haruka. Y vuelvo a advertirles que hay escenas subidas de tono, asi que si no tienen la mente abierta mejor no lo lean.

**Capítulo 6.**

Pero....miren a quién tenemos aquí...... – se escuchó una voz –

Quién está ahí???? – preguntó alerta Setsuna, quién podría ser?? Si solo ella podía entrar por la puerta del tiempo.... su hogar... –

Ahí te equivocas mi querida Setsuna.... – exclamó aquella voz leyéndole el pensamiento – se te olvida.....que no eres la única que posee las llaves del tiempo??? – se hizo un silencio mientras la Sailor del Tiempo asimilaba estas palabras – cielos..., me decepciona saber..... que me olvidaste en tan poco tiempo...... – al oír esto último, Setsuna reaccionó y bajó la guardia, entonces encendió la luz y lo vió....., esos ojos castaños que nunca pudo olvidar....., ahora estaba ahí de nuevo...en su casa, recargado en una de las paredes de su habitación... –

Poco tiempo???? – exclamó enojada Setsuna – una vida se te hace poco tiempo Jason??? – entonces, sucedió algo increíble......Setsuna cayó de rodillas llorando – En realidad....crees....que una vida.....llena de soledad..... es poco tiempo???? – lo acusó –

Oh, mi amor......perdóname.... – corrió donde estaba ella y la abrazó – siento tanto el haberte dejado sola, aquí....

Lo siento.... – decía Setsuna entre sollozos mientras Jason la calmaba con su abrazo – perdona mi arranque, pero.... para mí fue muy difícil cuando te fuiste..., tener que vivir sola......y....no poder morir como los demás para renacer de nuevo...., siempre aparentando que no me importaba la soledad en la que vivía....... y así era.....hasta que llegaste tú....– le confesó – es por esa razón.... que cuando te fuiste.....desee morir con mis compañeras para no estar sola de nuevo..... – finalizó sollozando más fuerte –

Sé lo que sufriste mi reina de las nieves...... – Setsuna sonrió al escuchar el familiar apodo – siempre tan sola y fría...., destinada injustamente a ser la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo y a la soledad.....; cuando te conocí... – le confesó sonriendo – me impresionó ver lo bella que eras.....que eres..... – se corrigió mirándola, Setsuna se sonrojó – pero... – prosiguió – pensé que me rechazarías...., ya que te veías tan autosuficiente y reservada.....parecían no necesitar a nadie.....; cuando me dijeron que tendría que compartir contigo la responsabilidad de cuidar la puerta del tiempo.... estaba feliz de poder estar contigo, tan feliz......que no me importó abandonar a mis amigos para vivir en un lugar solitario, contigo como mi única compañía......y....tienes que admitir........, que me costo trabajo hacer que me amaras.....

Yo no.... – protestó Setsuna pero fue callada con un beso –

No dije que no lo disfrutara....... – continuó Jason – porque cada rechazo tuyo.....me acercaba más a tu corazón......., es por eso que no sabes el dolor que sentí al separarme de ti...... – Setsuna lo miraba asombrada ante su confesión – sí mi sailor del tiempo...., sufrí horrores al saber que después de conseguir con tanto esfuerzo tu amor....., tendría que dejarte......ya que por ser el mayor.....tenía que cuidar del príncipe y los chicos.......tenía que morir y renacer para cuidarlos......, y eso fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, porque sabía que me odiarías por dejarte sola y sin explicaciones..... – terminó triste su relato sin atreverse a mirar a la chica a la cara –

No te odio.... – le aseguró Setsuna obligándolo a mirarla mientras se ponían de pie – nunca podría.....porque te amo.... – le dijo y lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por él y que había estado guardado por tanto tiempo. Después de un tiempo besándose, Jason apartó su rostro y se tornó un poco serio –

Tenemos algo importante que discutir..... – exclamó gravemente y asustó a Setsuna –

Qué es??? Qué pasa??? – preguntó ansiosa la mujer –

Creo que..... – empezó serio – es necesario..... que compremos una cama nueva.... ya no cabemos en ésta!!!

Qué???? – exclamó Setsuna indignada – Jason!!!! Como se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera???? – le riñó mientras él se doblaba de la risa que le causó el ver la expresión enojada de la chica –

Lo siento cariño......pero no pude resistirme... – dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba apasionadamente haciéndola olvidar su enojo y llevándola al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba su cama –

Nunca cambiarás!!!! – exclamó Setsuna acalorada, no podía pensar con los besos y las caricias de su amado sobre ella – pero así te amo......, como eres.....

Lo sé – le dijo mientras la tendía en el lecho y la cubría con su propio cuerpo – yo también te amo y nunca más estarás sola.....lo prometo... – Setsuna sonrió al oír esto último, porque sabía que era verdad... –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, muy temprano....cuando el sol aún no salía por el horizonte, 2 jóvenes se encontraban discutiendo en un autódromo vacío a excepción de ellas....

Haruka, debes ser la única persona a la que se lo ocurre venir a correr a éstas horas.......son las 6 de la mañana!!!! – exclamó una muy enojada chica de cabellos aguamarina – además..., si nos descubren nos van a meter presas por allanamiento de morada!!!

Ya te dije que no hay de que preocuparse Michiru!!!! – le explicó su rubia amiga – te repito que conozco a la dueño del lugar y él me dio las llaves para que entrara cuando quisiera.... y sabes que me gusta tener la pista para mí sola, además... – agregó ya un poco irritada – te dije que no tenías porque acompañarme....., yo sé que odias levantarte temprano....

Lo siento Haruka.... – se disculpó – perdóname....., es solo que.....estoy nerviosa por lo de hoy.....

Lo se Michiru..., pero todo saldrá bien........lo sabes... – la tranquilizó –

Tienes razón.... – asiente sonriendo – soy una tonta!!! pero ya estoy mejor, anda ve.... se que no aguantas ni un minuto más - le dice dirigiendo la mirada al asombroso auto de su amiga – yo te veo desde aquí.... – dice sentándose en unas gradas –

Esta bien...., no te vayas a ir sin mí eh!!! – le advierte guiñándole un ojo y se dirige feliz a su auto –

Michiru ríe al ver a su compañera de batalla y mejor amiga tan feliz, aunque sabe que su felicidad no será completa hasta que no lo vea........., dónde estas hermano???

Algo interrumpe sus pensamientos......es......música!!!! ; una melodía sumamente hermosa llegaba a sus oídos....., se paró y buscó a ver de dónde provenía....., la conocía......era una pieza para violín muy famosa pero......la interpretación era sorprendente.....un regalo para los oídos........., quién sería la persona capaz de crear algo tan maravilloso???

Michiru se quedó muy quieta......escuchando la melodía para saber de dónde provenía (¡¡¡¡los vestidores!!!!) pensó y corrió a ellos hasta que llegó al lugar en el que se cambiaban los pilotos pero......la melodía ya no se oía!!!, se quedó callada en medio del lugar, frustrada esperando oírla de nuevo pero...... solo escuchó una carcajada tan fuerte que hacía eco en las 4 paredes.....

Sabía que la música te traería a mí........Michiru....... – se oyó la voz de un hombre –

Quién esta ahí???? – gritó la joven alerta a cualquier ataque –

Acaso no reconoces mi voz?? – preguntó decepcionado – entonces, tal vez recuerdes esto..... – se escuchó un violín, tocando una melodía que ella conocía muy bien, ya que el autor la había escrito para ella...... –

Armand..... – exclamó Michiru emocionada –

El violín se detuvo y el hombre salió de entre las sombras......., tal como lo recordaba.....alto, apuesto, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes como los de su hermana......, pero a diferencia de ésta, él era muy tímido......., notó que estaba sonrojado y sonrió...

Vaya......, por un momento me sorprendiste, nunca hubiera imaginado que eras tú....... – le dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente y sonriéndole coqueta – te has vuelto tenaz......y eso me gusta......

Michiru......yo.... – no sabía que decir, Michiru lo tenía acorralado con los dos brazos sobre una pared y eso lo ponía muy nervioso –

Shhhhh!!!! – puso un dedo sobre sus temblorosos labios para callarlo – te he extrañado mucho.... – le susurra al oído y sonríe al verlo sonrojarse más y más a cada palabra suya......; le encantaba lo sensible que era el chico, porque le dejaba tomar el control de la situación...... – ven conmigo..... – lo llevó a las duchas y empezó a desvestirlo –

Michiru..... – exclamó sorprendido pero no la detuvo; ella acabó y lo incitó a que hiciera lo mismo con ella, él lo hizo con manos temblorosas, ya estando los 2 desnudos se metieron bajo el chorro de agua caliente y entonces la abrazó... – Michiru.....sabes que yo......te amo!!!!

Lo sé....... – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo miraba directamente a los ojos – yo también te amo!!! – exclamó comenzando a besarlo – siempre lo he hecho.......Armand.....

Mientras ellos se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban mutuamente, Haruka iba a toda velocidad por la pista cuando.......de la nada salió un auto y se colocó a su lado, estaba muy oscuro así que no pudo ver al piloto; aceleró pero el otro coche la siguió y de momento bruscamente se atravesó en su camino......, lo que hizo que Haruka perdiera el control del vehículo y saliera de la pista hasta casi estrellarse contra la valla protectora, de no ser porque recuperó el control del auto a tiempo.......seguramente se hubiera estrellado.

La chica logró salir del auto, aunque estaba un poco adolorida por el golpe que se dio al frenar bruscamente......, se dirigió furiosa al otro auto estacionado a un lado de la pista, buscando al causante de semejante lío, pero no vió a nadie.........entonces sintió como unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura pero logró zafarse y alejarse........., al darse la vuelta para ver el rostro de su agresor....se detuvo de golpe y sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como queriendo salirse de su pecho.....

Tú!!!!!! – le gritó enojada y lo observó detenidamente......, era un hombre alto, cuerpo atlético, fuerte, cabellos cortos y de un color azul un poco más oscuro que el de su hermana, pero con los mismos ojos dos océanos profundos, atractivo sin lugar a dudas......y con esa sonrisa de casanova......que derretía a las mujeres, pero ella sabía que en ese momento se estaba burlando de la manera en que lo veía , eso la enfureció más y recordó que por culpa suya casi se mata – Trevor....eres un imbécil!!!!!! – se abalanzó contra él con la intención de golpearlo, pero él fue más rápido y logró derribarla sobre el césped que había al lado de la pista... –

Tranquila.....tranquila....mi fierecilla... – se colocó encima de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo, porque.........tenía que reconocer que su chica pegaba MUY fuerte –

Suéltame!!!! – gritó Haruka tratando de soltarse, aunque sabía que era inútil......, no porque no pudiera vencerlo....., sino porque no quería hacerlo..... – eres un idiota!!!! Te odio!!!! – exclamó por fin rindiéndose y relajando su cuerpo, pero volteó el rostro para no verlo directamente –

Así me gusta mi fierecilla..... – le dijo muy cerca de su oído mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello....., y soltó una carcajada al verla estremecerse bajo sus caricias – se que no me odias......, me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti......no es verdad??? – con un dedo la tomó de la barbilla y la besó apasionadamente, como había deseado hacerlos desde hacia mucho tiempo......., la chica correspondió a su beso de igual manera, con la misma pasión......abrazando su cuello y acercándolo más a ella –

Me extrañaste Haruka???? Dime que me extrañaste......que no ha habido alguien más en tu vida.......

Y quién te dijo que no ha habido alguien más???? – le sonríe coqueta y ve como aprieta los labios enojado; le encantaba hacerlo rabiar y sabe lo celoso que es, por eso no dudo en picarlo –

Ah.....si???? – la besa furiosamente – y acaso..... – comienza a bajar el cierre del uniforme de piloto que la chica trae puesto y se da cuenta que abajo, tan solo trae una camiseta de hombre que se transparenta con el sudor (ya que no trae brassiere), al ver esto........sintió un inmenso calor recorrer su cuerpo - ......ese alguien.....te besa como te beso yo??? – pregunta y la besa apasionadamente, dejándola sin aliento – te te acaricio yo???? – introduce una mano dentro del uniforme y captura un seno de ella; Haruka retiene el aliento ante semejante caricia, se estremece cuando él estimula su pezón con el pulgar.......al ver esto él prosigue en su recorrido por el cuerpo de la chica y después de besarla le susurra al oído.... – acaso.....te hace el te lo hago yo????, o es que has olvidado que eres mía Haruka???? solo mía......... – la mente de Haruka esta hecha un lío, no puede pensar bajo las caricias de Trevor, quién la va desvistiendo poco a poco...., entonces recuerda algo –

Y tu Trevor???? – le dice tomando su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos al escuchar su respuesta – has olvidado tu promesa???? – Trevor detiene sus caricias y mira la seriedad en la cara de su chica esperando su respuesta –

Claro que no la he olvidado preciosa.......nunca podría, tampoco he olvidado el lugar en el que te la hice...... – sonríe al verla sonrojarse – y te lo repito....., nunca ha habido ni habrá otra mujer que no seas tú!!! en mi vida.....porque te amo Haruka.......te amo más que mi vida, y volvería a darla (con gusto) por ti si fuera necesario....., o es que acaso...... lo has olvidado????

No, no lo he olvidado....., cómo podría??? si es lo último que pienso al acostarme cada noche.... – acaricia la cara de su amado con las manos y se detiene en sus labios, los mira tan bellos y deseables – no sabes......cuánto te odie por haberte interpuesto...... – lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – hubiera preferido morir........antes......de verte morir en mis brazos....... – Los recuerdos se agolpan en la mente de Haruka, el más importante de todos.....el día que lo conoció...... –

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Era un día como cualquier otro, acababan de terminar con los entrenamientos diarios correspondientes a las sailors, Haruka y Michiru disfrutaban de un merecido descanso, habían decidido ir de día de campo......., estaban de lo más tranquilas platicando cuando apareció Helios un guardia del palacio, un tipo joven y apuesto que iba acompañado por su grupo de amigos a interrumpir su descanso.

Hola Haruka!!! – saluda el chico – lista para la revancha????

Ahh...... Helios...... – responde en tono cansado la chica – cuando vas a entender que no puedes vencerme???? No han sido suficientes las 5 veces que has perdido???? date por vencido...... – le aconseja la sailor del viento –

Sabes muy bien que no puedo Haruka......, Michiru me gusta demasiado..... – le contesta mirando a la aludida, que en esos momentos sonreía divertida con la situación – además......, tu fuiste la que puso las condiciones recuerdas????

Sí – contesta resignada – sé que te dije que no podrías salir con Michiru hasta que no me vencieras en combate pero.......... sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de esto......, acéptalo, no me podrás ganar ni ahora ni nunca.....

Esta bien Haruka.....te propongo algo, pelearemos mis amigos y yo contra ti...., somos 5 en total, es mi último intento......., si ganamos me quedo con ella...... – le dice señalando a Michiru que estaba cada vez más divertida con la situación – y.....si pierdo......, no volveré a molestarte, de acuerdo???? – Haruka lo piensa....., está un poco cansada por el entrenamiento pero sabe que será fácil ganarles, así que acepta –

De acuerdo....., cuando quieras

La lucha comienza, pero dura muy poco tiempo, aunque ellos son más en número, Haruka es más rápida y ágil; los chicos se retiran derrotados y entonces Michiru suelta una carcajada divertida...

De qué te ríes???? – le pregunta Haruka enojada – todo esto es por tu culpa!!! si no fueras tan coqueta..... – la acusa –

Tranquila Haruka....., es solo que me parece gracioso que crean que pueden ganarte, además..... – le sonríe coqueta – tu eres la que se empeña en protegerme........aunque ya te dije que puedo hacerlo sola.

Eres imposible Michiru... – sonríe y esta a punto de sentarse a su lado para disfrutar por fin de su día de campo cuando oye una voz a su espalda retándola... –

Disculpe señorita....yo también quisiera probar suerte... – Haruka voltea y ve al hombre más apuesto que haya visto en su vida, está embobada (poco frecuente en ella) y no nota la mirada cómplice que intercambian Michiru y aquel hombre –

Señorita??? – al oír esto sale de su ensoñación y por fin comprende el significado de sus palabras ??? – pregunta incrédula – esta bien.....hagámoslo....

Empieza la pelea y Haruka nota de inmediato que el sujeto es muy bueno y la pone en aprietos, hasta que el cansancio le gana y en un descuido él la golpea en el estómago y ella cae rendida al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Haruka.....estas bien??? – corre Michiru a su lado preocupada , la rubia abre los ojos y le contesta con una sonrisa –

Estoy bien Michiru..... – se dirige al hombre con tono derrotado poniéndose de pie – usted gana....es toda suya!!! – dice señalando a Michiru –

Haruka!!!!! – contesta la aludida indignada – no soy un objeto!!!!

Lo siento Michiru – se disculpa – pero perdí, así que tendrás que salir con él.....

Disculpen que interrumpa su peles... – interviene por primera vez el hombre – pero.......yo no quiero salir con ella.....sino contigo.... – aquello sorprende y deja aturdida a Haruka –

Que???? – pregunta la rubia incrédula – pero.....pero...porqué querrías algo así??? Michiru es más bonita y agradable, además yo no entro en el trato!!!!

Puesto que yo gané.... – le recuerda – creo que tengo derecho a escoger mi premio, y te quiero a ti.....

No la hagas enojar Trevor..... – interviene Michiru al ver la expresión furiosa de su amiga –

Además... – agrega sin escuchar a la chica – no puedo salir con Michiru.......porque ella.....es mi hermana!!!! - Haruka no da crédito a lo que oye......, Michiru nunca le había contado que tenía un hermano (y sobre todo uno tan guapo); Michiru aprovechó el desconcierto de su amiga y corrió a los brazos de su hermano –

Vaya!!!! hasta que te acuerdas de que tienes una hermana....... – le recrimina – me has tenido muy abandonada.....

Lo sé.....y lo siento, luego te contaré el motivo de mi ausencia.... – le prometió abrazándola –

Al verlos juntos Haruka notó por fin el parecido de ambos, y al verlos tan felices sintió un enorme dolor recordando a alguien que era muy importante para ella y que no había visto en años; aprovechó que no le estaban poniendo atención y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, con la ayuda del viento.....su elemento....; cuando Michiru y Trevor notan su ausencia, ya está muy lejos de ahí....

Oh no, Haruka..... – exclama triste su amiga – en dónde te metiste??? Me acompañas a buscarla hermano??? así aprovechamos y nos ponemos al corriente....

Esta bien, vamos..... – se ponen en camino y Trevor le cuenta a su hermana menor qué ha estado haciendo todos esos años; pero en su mente quedó grabada la imagen de una chica rubia muy hermosa... –

Haruka estaba sentada en una fuente colocada en uno de los lugares más escondidos del palacio......era su escondite predilecto, lo usaba cuando no quería que la encontraran, solo una persona sabía de la existencia de ese lugar: su hermano gemelo....., pero él se había ido hacia mucho tiempo, fue por eso que al ver a Michiru con su hermano se sintió tan triste y deprimida; las lágrimas le quemaban en las mejillas, ella nunca había sido débil pero.......ella y su hermano siempre estuvieron juntos, aún cuando la eligieron como sailor y empezó sus entrenamientos; él la acompañaba cuando entrenaba sola pero un día.....se fue sin darle explicaciones y no lo había vuelto a ver....., eso le dolía mucho así que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de dolor corrieran libremente por su rostro......., nunca nadie la había visto llorar, ni siquiera Michiru que era su mejor amiga......., es por eso que huyó a ese solitario lugar.....donde podía llorar sin ser vista por nadie......

Estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que la sobresaltó el sonido de un violín, pensó que era Michiru......sabía que le apasionaba; pero al escuchar bien se dio cuenta que era una melodía muy conocida en Urano.....su planeta......así que solo podía ser una persona..... (no es posible!!!!) pensó Haruka....

Qué hace la niña más hermosa de Urano llorando en un solitario rincón???? – preguntó una voz y el violín dejo de tocar –

Ya no soy una niña..... – respondió feliz la chica, ahora estaba segura...ya no tenía dudas, era él!!!! – así que puedo golpearte si le cuentas a alguien......Armand....

Lo sé, ya eres una mujer......y muy hermosa por cierto.....ven aquí!!!! – le dijo un hombre con los mismos ojos verdes y el mismo cabello rubio (eran casi idénticos); Haruka no espero más y corrió a los brazos que la esperaban ansiosos para envolverla en un cálido abrazo –

Hermano...... – exclamó emocionada – dónde has estado todos estos años????

Lejos, muy lejos hermanita.....pero aquí me tienes y no me volveré a ir..... – le prometió –

Estaban tan contentos con su encuentro, que no notaron la presencia de Michiru y Trevor que habían llegado siguiendo la melodía del violín.

Michiru estaba desconcertada.....no sabía que Haruka tuviera novio........nunca se lo había contado......

Por otro lado, Trevor estaba furioso!!!, los celos lo invadían y no sabía el motivo......., apenas la conocía pero al verla en los brazos de su amigo sintió una rabia inmensa que no pudo controlar, así que ante el asombro de Michiru se desplazó hasta donde se encontraban Haruka y su hermano aún abrazados.........y..........la arrancó con violencia de sus brazos, no sabía lo que hacía..... nunca se había comportado así........

Haruka se sorprendió al verse arrebatada de los brazos cálidos de su hermano, y aún más cuando notó de quién era el brazo que la aprisionaba....

Qué te pasa imbécil???? – exclamó furiosa – suéltame!!!!

Ya la oíste Trevor.......suéltala!!! – lo amenazó Armand –

Lo siento amigo pero yo la vi primero...... – la abrazó posesivamente ignorando las protestas de Haruka –

Trevor suéltala!!! – le pidió Michiru, podía ver que su amiga estaba furiosa!!! Y podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa en ese estado; nunca había visto a su hermano así, le desconcertaba su actitud.... –

Escúchame Trevor.... – le dijo Armand por fin comprendiendo la actitud de su amigo, sonrió al pensarlo (¡¡su hermana y su mejor amigo juntos!!) que bueno sería eso, pero al mirar a su hermana la sonrisa se borró de su rostro......Haruka estaba a punto de explotar....y él la conocía muy bien, Trevor saldría muy lastimado si no la soltaba enseguida – estas muy equivocado mira......Haruka es mi...... – pero antes de que pudiera acabar, sucedió lo que tanto temía, Haruka le dio un codazo en el estómago a Trevor y aprovechando su desconcierto........lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra un muro de piedra - .....hermana – terminó Armand en un susurro resignado –

Idiota!!!!! – le gritó Haruka enojada – luego te veo Michiru!!! – le dijo a la chica que había corrido al lado de su hermano que gemía adolorido – vamonos Armand.... – los dos hermanos se alejaron, Michiru ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie –

Estas bien??? – le preguntó alarmada, pero Trevor estaba sumido en sus pensamientos –

Su hermana??? Perfecto!!! Haruka eres mía..... – exclamó en voz baja pero su hermana lo escuchó y sonrió, pobre de su hermano......., sabía que Haruka era un poco difícil pero........por otro lado......tardó mucho tiempo en soltarse del abrazo de Trevor, eso era buena señal.... –

Haruka aún enfadada llevó a Armand al cuarto que compartía con Michiru.

Es un idiota!!!! cómo se atreve a tratarme así???? Lo odio!!!!! yo no se cómo puedes ser su amigo......

Es una larga historia hermanita........., pero......fuiste muy mala con él, no crees???

Mala yo???? eres un tonto hermanito...... – le dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada en la cabeza, a pesar de todo estaba feliz con su regreso... – ahora espérame aquí, voy a bañarme.......necesito quitarme el olor de ese tipo!!!!! Cállate!!!! – le gritó metiéndose a la ducha mientras oía la risa de su hermano –

Pasaron los días con Trevor y Haruka peleando a cada momento, le encantaba provocar a la chica......, pero Michiru y Armand sospechaban que ahí había algo más; Michiru estaba desesperada porque por más que trataba de hacerse notar, Armand parecía dispuesto a no darse cuenta....., nunca le había costado llamar la atención de los chicos, es más siempre eran ellos los que daban el primer paso él todo era diferente, se portaba amable....pero distante, y eso la frustraba. De pronto se le ocurrió algo:

Armand........vas a ser mío, ya verás... – sonrío traviesa –

Armand veía a su hermana pelear sin parar con su mejor amigo, le frustraba ver lo orgullosos que eran al no aceptar sus sentimientos; también lo frustraba el tener a Michiru tan cerca, lo ponía nervioso......nunca se había sentido así y eso lo asustaba (en Urano su planeta de origen, no eran muy dados a mostrar sus sentimientos, se les calificaba un poco de fríos) por eso trataba de distanciarse lo más posible de ella, pero parecía que ella no quería ayudarlo, porque siempre que llegaba a un lugar ella estaba persiguiéndolo y no soportaba más verla y ocultarle lo que sentía, tenía miedo de que lo rechazara....

Esta bien... – se decidió – lo haré en el baile de ésta noche, sólo espero que no me rompas el corazón Michiru..... – comento para sí mismo – no lo soportaría....

Te ves hermosa Haruka!!!! – exclamó Michiru tratando de contener la risa – deberías usarlo más seguido.....

No te atrevas a burlarte Michiru!!!!, no se en qué momento se le ocurrió a la reina que usáramos esto.... – dijo señalando su reflejo en el espejo –

La Reina Serenity les había mandado a cada una un vestido de noche para que lo usaran en el baile, Michiru estaba fascinada con el suyo: era de seda, de un azul aguamarina semejante al de sus cabellos, largo, con un escote discreto al frente pero que en ella se veía muy coqueto y provocativo, estaba segura de conquistar a Armand esa noche...

Por otro lado Haruka no estaba tan contenta, ella pensaba usar como siempre su smoking negro que sabía....llamaba la atención al mostrarla rebelde por no vestirse como las demás scouts, aquel regalo la reina de alguna forma le hacia una advertencia....; Odiaba los vestidos!!! no iban con su carácter, además ese la hacia lucir tremendamente sexy y femenina, por eso lo odiaba más!!!, miró de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo y se dispuso a examinarlo: El vestido era de seda, de un color verde intenso que le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos, largo con un escote alto que no revelaba mucho pero........se compensaba con el enorme escote en la espalda que le dejaba al descubierto hasta la cintura y no le permitía usar sostén, lo complementaba una mascada (del mismo color que el vestido) que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Haruka se preguntó qué diría Trevor al verla salir con aquel vestido (¡¡eres una tonta!!!) se regaño mentalmente por pensar en eso.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, seguramente eran los chicos que quedaron de pasar por ellas, Michiru fue a abrir y entraron..., Armand estaba fascinado mirando a Michiru pero Trevor........estaba fuera de sí, jamás hubiera imaginado lo arrebatadoramente hermosa que lucía Haruka con un vestido (Y qué vestido!!!). Haruka notó cómo la miraba y se sintió incómoda, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: lo atacó...

Que??? Nunca habías visto a una mujer???? Vamonos!!!! – tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo llevo a la puerta para irse, Trevor la ponía nerviosa, pero esa noche en especial se moría de los nervios al verlo tan guapo en su smoking negro y no sabía que hacer para no demostrarlo –

Cuando llegaron al salón principal del palacio, estaba lleno de gente, al ver a Haruka la reina la miró complacida pero las demás sailors la veían incrédulas y con un poco de envidia al verla tan bien acompañada, nadie más que Michiru y la reina por supuesto, sabían que tenía un hermano.....lo mismo le pasaba a Michiru.

Vaya, vaya, vaya.......quién es la hermosura que te acompaña Armand??? – le preguntó un chico un poco mayor que él que miraba intensamente a Haruka –

Su nombre es Haruka y es mi hermana... – le respondió – él es Jason – dijo presentándolos –

Mucho gusto – dijo tomando la mano de Haruka y llevándosela a los labios sin dejar de mirarla, la chica se sonrojó, no era común que los chicos se le acercaran y mucho menos que hicieran cosas como esa, generalmente se alejaban por miedo a salir lastimados, así que el gesto la tomó desprevenida –

Mucho gusto... – contestó por fin –

Por tu propia seguridad Jason, no te recomiendo que lo vuelvas a hacer... – lo amenazó Trevor, se había soltado del brazo de Michiru al ver como su amigo trataba de conquistar a su chica, porque ella era SU chica le gustara o no; tomó a Haruka de la cintura sorprendiéndola y sonrió al ver como su amigo soltaba la mano de la chica –

Ok, ok Trevor, si esta es tu chica yo respeto eso... – exclamó haciendo un gesto muy dramático que hizo sonreír a todos, alzo la vista y vió a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color violeta que lo cautivó.... – bueno chicos, los dejo... – dijo rápidamente y salió al jardín siguiendo a la mujer –

Michiru sonrió al ver a dónde se dirigía, ya que hace tan solo un momento que había visto salir a Setsuna por esa puerta...

Haruka seguía atontada por el comentario de Jason y por la actitud de Trevor, pero sobre todo por su propio comportamiento!!!!, ella nunca había dejado que alguien tomara decisiones por ella, y menos un chico!!!, ni siquiera se le acercaban, de haber sido otro el que hiciera lo que acababa de hacer Trevor, seguramente en ese momento estaría en el suelo muy lastimado....y eso solo significaba una cosa.......que estaba enamorada de Trevor!!!!!!!!!!!

El hacer este descubrimiento la asustó como nunca lo había hecho nada, nunca se había enamorado y ahora que lo hacía tenia que ser precisamente del odioso hermano de su mejor amiga.....se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Trevor sorprendiéndolo...

Eres un idiota!!!! – le dijo después de abofetearlo y salir corriendo por un pasillo –

Trevor salió corriendo tras ella y la encontró recargada en la puerta de una habitación, sin querer Haruka se había metido por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los chicos y "casualmente" la puerta en la que estaba recargada daba a la habitación que compartía con Armand...

Haruka tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, no sabía porque había reaccionado de esa manera....ella nunca perdía el control..... NUNCA, y había salido corriendo de la fiesta sin rumbo fijo hasta que se paró un momento ahí para descansar y meditar su actitud, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba demasiado ensimismada para notar la presencia de Trevor, lo hizo cuando fue demasiado tarde, Trevor la acorraló con los brazos contra la puerta y rápidamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abrió empujando a la chica al interior de la habitación, ella estaba desconcertada y cerro rápidamente por dentro con llave. Haruka reaccionó y le gritó:

Porqué hiciste eso??? Eres un imbécil!!!! dame las llaves.... – ordenó, pero el chico no le hizo caso, en cambio tomó las llaves entre sus manos para que las viera y caminó al balcón, abrió la puerta y lanzó las llaves con todas sus fuerzas al jardín que había debajo de éste –

Todo esto lo hizo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la chica, que tardó unos minutos antes de recuperarse del impacto que le causaban las acciones de él; se sentía atrapada, estaba sola en una habitación con el hombre que amaba (aunque no quería reconocerlo) y eso la confundía y la irritaba a la vez...

Porque lo hiciste??? – preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras veía como se acercaba lentamente a ella –

Porque.......era la única manera de tenerte para mí solo... – le confesó – ahora no puedes huir Haruka......, no puedes huir de tu destino.....de mí....

No se de que hablas..... – se defendió mientras retrocedía a cada paso que él daba, hasta que se topo con pared y no pudo escapar mas; Trevor colocó los brazos a los costados de su cabeza aprisionándola, dejándola sin escapatoria – Ya basta Trevor!!!! – exclamó en un último intento por apartarlo pero sabía que era inútil, cayó hechizada por los profundos ojos azules que la miraban, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más mientras su rostro se aproximaba al de ella, solo separados por unos cuantos centímetros –

A qué le temes Haruka??? – le preguntó con el aliento rozando sus labios que temblaban ansiosos de ser besados –

Temo..... que me lastimes como nadie lo ha hecho nunca, y...............que no pueda recuperarme – le confesó mirándolo a los ojos –

Yo jamás te lastimaría mi amor..... – le aseguró mientras tomaba su barbilla y capturaba su mirada – te amo tanto.......que daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario, te ame desde el primer momento en que te ví luchando con esos tipos por el honor de mi hermana....., me encantó tu temple de acero, inquebrantable y poderosa........... y no puedo soportar más las ansias de hacer esto...

La besó dulcemente, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a sus labios....después no pudo aguantar más y profundizó el beso, lo hizo más apasionado y sintió como ella le correspondía.......la abrazó fuertemente y la tomó en sus brazos llevándola a su dormitorio.

Haruka ya no pensaba más, la lengua de Trevor le provocaba un letargo sensual en el cuerpo....que borraba cualquier pensamiento lógico de su mente, sólo se dejo llevar por el placer que le provocaban sus labios......

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Trevor la bajo y se separo un poco de ella para poder verla completamente, estaba sonrojada y tenía los ojos cerrados....pero los abrió al momento y lo miró......

Haruka......estoy loco por ti, ya no puedo esperar más.....si no me amas dímelo en este momento y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino – la chica lo miró y se decidió; si no lo hacía en ese momento, lo perdería para siempre y no podía permitírselo, no podría sobrevivir sin él, se acercó y lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia ella... –

Claro que te amo!!!! de hecho, más que a mi vida........pensé que lo habías notado, no puedo vivir sin ti.....

Oh Haruka!!!! mi amor.... – la declaración de la sailor fue más que suficiente para él –

La besó apasionadamente mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de la temblorosa chica, la deseaba y sabía que ella lo deseaba a él, lo sentía a cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo, tocó su espalda descubierta y sintió la piel caliente de la chica bajo su mano, su deseo aumentó y deslizó los tirantes del vestido por sus hombros hasta que este quedó en el suelo, se separó un poco para verla y lo que vió lo enloqueció......

Eres hermosa...... – le dijo mirando su cuerpo y saboreándolo desde sus esbeltas piernas, su delgada cintura, sus pechos generosos, hasta su bello rostro teñido de un lindo color rosa, se veía tan dulce e inocente que la amo más (si se podía), porque sabía que era suya, de nadie más... –

Trevor yo.... – trató de decir Haruka un poco asustada por la forma en que la miraba, sentía que la devoraba con los ojos...nunca se había sentido tan hermosa y deseada en su vida –

Shhhh – la silenció Trevor con un dedo, se desvistió rápidamente y sonrió al ver como Haruka no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo desnudo; al sentirse atrapada la chica se sonrojó aún más, pero él la tranquilizó con una sonrisa – Ven.... – la llamó y la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo para besarla apasionadamente, la tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella; sin dejar de besarla la despojó de su ropa interior hasta que quedó totalmente desnuda ante él, la acarició en todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo, la volvía loca de deseo.....pero.....cuando llegó al centro de su femineidad Haruka pensó que no podría más, no soportaba las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, creía que moriría de deseo... –

Trevor..... – exclamó con voz estrangulada, lo necesitaba con ansia, no podía esperar más; él tampoco soportaba más así que se colocó sobre ella y se introdujo en su cuerpo con un solo movimiento. Haruka soltó un gemido de sorpresa, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella era maravillosa!!!! Trevor empezó a moverse dentro de ella hasta que los dos estallaron en éxtasis, en ese instante Haruka no podía pensar en nada, solo en que ahora era una mujer....y lo era gracias al hombre que más amaba.......al único que amaba.....y amaría hasta el último día de su vida.....

Armand y Michiru se quedaron muy desconcertados por la actitud de sus hermanos.

Voy a ver como esta Haruka.... – exclamó Armand preocupado, pero cuando se disponía a ir, alguien lo jaló del brazo deteniéndolo, era Michiru.........él se quedó mirándola sin comprender porqué lo detenía –

No....déjalos solos... – le pidió – lo necesitan... – Armand lo pensó mejor y estuvo de acuerdo con ella, ellos estarían bien, además le daban la oportunidad de hablar con Michiru a solas...... –

Michiru yo..... – empezó Armand, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.......pero....cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo alguien los interrumpió –

Hola Michiru!!!!! Porqué no me presentas a tu amigo???

Hola Mina!! – exclamó molesta la chica. Mina la sailor del amor, con su planeta regente Venus, tenía fama de coqueta..... ella la había visto pasar por casi la mitad del ejército imperial; tenía que admitir que era su cabello rubio y su coqueto rostro; normalmente la hubiera ignorado, casi no se trataban....pero...si ahora se había acercado a ella, era con un solo propósito....Armand.... – él es Armand.... – dijo presentándolos, el chico parecía muy incómodo por la interrupción de la chica – y ella.......es Mina....

Eres el novio de Michiru???? – le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente esperando su respuesta –

Bueno....yo no......pero..... – la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y estaba abochornado, así que no supo qué contestar, pero a Mina le bastó su respuesta y entró al ataque –

No???? Bueno, entonces no te importará que baile con él verdad Michiru??? – no esperó su respuesta sino que arrastró al desconcertado chico que miraba suplicante a Michiru, Mina lo llevo dentro de la pista de baile y le colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello –

Michiru estaba furiosa con Mina por haber hecho eso y con Armand por haberlo permitido...

Armand no dejaba de mirar ni un solo momento hacia donde se encontraba Michiru, sabía que estaba enojada pero él no pudo hacer nada cuando esa chica prácticamente lo arrastró a la pista, no quería parecer descortés....

Mina se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, no le gustaba que los hombres no le prestaran atención, así que tomó al chico con las dos manos del rostro y sin dejarlo hacer nada.....lo besó......

Michiru no podía creer lo que veía, el hombre del que se había enamorado estaba besándose con otra, en sus propias narices!!! Eso fue demasiado para ella, era mucho el dolor que sentía y salió corriendo a su cuarto para que no la vieran llorar...

Armand se separó bruscamente de la chica y buscó con la mirada a Michiru, la vió salir corriendo del salón y la siguió; Mina lo tomó del brazo para impedir que se fuera, pero el se soltó y la miró tan fríamente que la chica se alejó atemorizada...

Armand estaba furioso con ella, por su culpa Michiru debía estar odiándolo en aquel momento. Siguió el rumbo por donde vió salir a Michiru y la encontró tratando de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero las lágrimas impedían su visión y las llaves cayeron al suelo, la oyó maldecir y agacharse para recogerlas, la alcanzó al momento que tomaba las llaves, sus manos se rozaron y Michiru se sobresaltó, no había notado la presencia del chico, se limpió el rostro para que no viera sus lágrimas y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

Qué haces aquí??? Lárgate con tu amiguita!!!! parecías estar muy contento con ella – le gritó –

Michiru por favor.....déjame explicarte..... – tomó su brazo pero ella se soltó de un jalón – ella me besó a mí!!! No me interesa para nada!!!!

Ah claro...., y tu no pudiste hacer nada verdad??? – exclamó sarcástica – pobrecito....

Ya basta!!!!! – gritó y la chica se calló, le molestaba que Michiru se comportara de esa manera, la atrajo bruscamente hacia él y la tomó fuertemente de la cintura obligándola a mirarlo – Michiru.....tu eres la única mujer que amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, no lo has notado??? acaso no notas como late mi corazón cuando tu estas cerca??? Te amo......mi sirena y nunca te dejaré ir... – la besó apasionadamente y ella le correspondió. Michiru estaba feliz!!!, el hombre que amaba le correspondía... –

Yo también te amo... – le confesó la chica – te amo desde el primer momento en que te ví y casi me muero de los celos al pensar que andabas con mi mejor amiga Haruka... – Armand rió al oír lo que le decía, cómo habían perdido tanto tiempo? –

Ven.... – lo invitó Michiru abriendo la puerta de su habitación y metiéndolo en ella cerrando con llave la puerta –

Michiru.......yo no creo que este bien que estemos solos en tu habitación.... – exclamó sonrojado y nervioso al ver cómo se le acercaba la chica, con esa sonrisa coqueta y peligrosa que tanto amaba –

Pero.....yo no veo ningún inconveniente.... – dijo mientras lo abrazaba y depositaba un beso húmedo en su cuello, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso. Tomó su chaqueta y la aventó al piso, empezó a desabrochar su camisa – además....se que tu también lo deseas....

Pe.....pero.... y si Haruka???? – Michiru lo calló con un beso –

No te preocupes cariño.......además, no creo que Haruka venga hoy a dormir, así que esta noche eres solo mío.... – terminó besándolo y él se dejo llevar, aunque el último comentario de la chica lo inquietó, estaría bien su hermana??? Pero al momento supo la respuesta....Trevor su mejor amigo nunca le haría daño, no podía se mas feliz viendo a su hermana y a su mejor amigo juntos....y sobre todo.....a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos.... –

Te amo Michiru.... – le dijo con todo el amor que sentía.....y se vió recompensado al ver en los ojos de la chica un amor tan grande como el suyo.... –

Trevor y Haruka yacían acostados abrazándose y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, lo que acababan de vivir los dejó exhaustos a ambos.

Trevor??? – empezó Haruka – quiero que me prometas algo.....

Prometerte algo??? – preguntó el chico mientras tomaba su rostro para verla de frente, estaba muy seria.....eso lo alarmó – que pasa Haruka???

Nada, no te asustes – sonrió al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amado – es solo.....que....quiero que me prometas que nunca me abandonarás...., nunca me dejarías por otra verdad??? – Trevor rió ante las palabras de Haruka, nunca pensó que su chica sería tan celos; pero al ver bien el rostro de ella se dio cuenta de que no eran celos, sino miedo a salir lastimada y eso movió algo muy dentro de él, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó tiernamente... –

Claro que no Haruka!!!, nunca te engañaría......tú eres la única mujer que ocupa y ocupará siempre mis pensamientos te lo prometo.... Además, te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti si fuera preciso.... – Haruka sonrió y lo abrazó, estaba feliz pero nunca de imaginó que Trevor le iba a demostrar con hechos.....lo que le había dicho con palabras.... –

Después de esa noche, todo parecía perfecto, Haruka y Trevor juntos; y Michiru y Armand no se separaban. Los 4 amigos no cabían en sí de felicidad cuando todo cambió de un momento a otro....

El palacio entró en un caos con la Traición de las Sailor interiores y el Príncipe de la Tierra a la princesa Serena; Las Sailor exteriores protegieron a la princesa y todo parecía no tener fin hasta que.....apareció el Príncipe Demián de la Tierra tomando el lugar de su hermano y junto con sus guardianes (a los que pertenecían Trevor y Armand) acabaron todo.

Luego vino el exilio de las Sailor y todo parecía en paz de nuevo hasta el ataque de la Reina Beryl y sus caballeros, todo era muerte y sangre; todos en el Milenio de Plata lucharon contra ellos, pero uno iban muriendo.

Haruka se encontraba muy mal herida, corría por uno de los pasillos del palacio tratando de encontrar a Michiru cuando... frente a ella apareció uno de los capitanes de Beryl, Malachite el más cruel de ellos......., Sailor Uranus peleó con él pero estaba demasiado herida así que él logro derribarla, ya no podía hacer nada, era su fin....

Malachite la miraba con una sonrisa perversa mientras levantaba su espada con la que pensaba acabar con ella, Haruka cerró los ojos esperando sentir el dolor de la espada atravesándola pero....nunca llegó...., abrió los ojos y se horrorizó ante lo que veía..... Trevor se había interpuesto y tenía la espada de Malachite atravesándolo....

Trevor no!!!! – gritó Haruka desesperada – no te mueras!!! no me dejes!!! – sollozaba la chica –

Mientras tanto habían llegado Armand y Michiru; acabaron con Malachite entre los dos y observaban destrozados como su amigo y hermano moría en brazos de Haruka...

Haruka..... – exclamó Trevor haciéndo un esfuerzo – no llores...., pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo...... – la atrajo hacia sí y la besó – Te.....a..mo.... – le dijo con su último aliento y murió.... –

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, los recuerdos aún dolían....

Haruka??? Qué tienes??? Porqué lloras??? – le pregunta preocupado Trevor mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano la lágrima de su mejilla –

Nada..... – la voz de Trevor la devolvió al presente - .......solo.....recordaba......no te preocupes..... – le dedicó su mejor sonrisa –

Haruka...... – la miró con ternura – porqué no olvidamos todo lo malo que sucedió en el pasado y disfrutamos que ahora estamos juntos...... estas de acuerdo???

Haruka no pudo contestar ya que Trevor reanudó sus caricias y la mente se le quedó en blanco, él sonrió al verla y la besó; ya nada más importaba porque ahora estaban juntos y no se volverían a separar jamás......

El último pensamiento de Haruka antes de entregarse por completo a las caricias de su amor fue que ahora estaba completa..... y por fin....podía ser feliz......

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno chicas, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les este gustando mucho mi historia y que sigan leyendo y que me manden muchos reviews!!!!!!!!!!

Quiero darles las gracias a:

**Lady Palas: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y no te preocupes, me da gusto que te guste tanto mi historia como para presentara en tu página, espero que me mandes la dirección para poder verla ahí. También espero que me digas que tal con el nuevo capítulo.

**Yelitza: **Gracias amiga por tus fantásticos comentarios..., espero que éste capítulo sea lo suficientemente largo aunque aquí no trata tanto de Serena y Demián (pronto, no te preocupes) me quise enfocar más en las Sailor Outers ya que casi no se cuenta nada de ellas y me imagine toda una historia de cómo vivieron en el Milenio de Plata. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que va estar muy bueno cuando las demás vean a la Serena nueva...se van a morir de envidia. Espero que me dejes muchos comentarios y prometo subir el próximo capítulo pronto.

**SailorAlluminemSiren: **Gracias por tus comentarios, a mí siempre me pareció que Serena se merecía que la trataran mejor que como la trataba Darien así que inventé un nuevo personaje para ella, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y me dejes muchos comentarios.

**SilverMoonlight-81: **Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y me dejes muchos más reviews.

**Anita-asakura: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el hilo que toma la historia y que me mandes muchos comentarios.

**Ciliegia: **Gracias amiga por tus comentarios, espero que la continuación te anime a seguir leyendo mi historia y que sigas comentando que te parece.

**Bueno, gracias a todas de nuevo y espero que sigan mandando sus comentarios para ver si les gusta mi historia o no, prometo que en el próximo capítulo tendremos a Serena y Demián de nuevo.**


	7. CAPITULO 7

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención.....

Disculpen la tardanza, pero no pude actualizar antes, espero que disfruten el capítulo siete.

Nota de la autora: Vuelvo a advertirles que hay escenas subidas de tono, así que si no tienen la mente abierta mejor no lo lean.

**Capítulo 7.**

Era de día, los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas cerradas, hacia horas que se había despertado....pero no quería moverse para no despertar a la bella criatura que dormía entre sus brazos.....

Se veía tan hermosa con esa cara de niña que tenía y ese hermoso cabello que caía como una cortina dorada sobre las sábanas blancas; pero él sabía que ya no era una niña, era una mujer.......SU mujer........, la noche anterior la había hecho suya.....y a cambio le había entregado su corazón......

La sintió moverse contra él, estaba despertando......, la bella chica parpadeó y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos azules en los que se podía leer un gran amor....sí......un amor tan grande como el suyo.........ahora estaba seguro.....lo amaba.....su princesa lo amaba!!!!!

Hola preciosa!!!!! – le dijo con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento – cómo amaneciste??

Ella solamente sonrió y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo seductoramente, no se resistió.......después de todo.......ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro, y a pesar de saber que ese día se descubriría todo.....sabía también que todo saldría bien......porque ahora estaban juntos y nada los podría separar a él y a su princesa........nada...... – Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y poseerla de nuevo.....en ese momento.....solo existían los dos..... –

°°°°°°°°°°°

En qué piensas Hotaru??? – le preguntó el chico mientras la abrazaba –

Michael había salido temprano del hotel y había pasado por Hotaru a su casa, sus "padres" como les llamaba ella, no estaban así que pudo salir con él; se dirigieron al bosque de Tomoeda, llevaban comida para un picnic e iban en el auto que Trevor le prestó (bueno, seguramente se lo hubiera prestado si lo hubiera encontrado jeje). Ahora después de comer, se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto, recargados en un árbol y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar............, pero Michael que tenía abrazada a la chica, notó que hacía rato que no hablaba, estaba muy pensativa y se notaba un poco preocupada.........así que tomó su rostro para que lo mirara......

Hotaru lo miró y sonrió con ternura al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su novio, le dio un tierno beso y lo abrazó fuertemente descansando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.....

No es nada....... – dijo contestando a su pregunta – es solo que........estoy preocupada por la princesa....., crees que estará lista para lo que sucederá hoy?? para enfrentarlos de nuevo.... – le preguntó mirándolo de nuevo esperando su respuesta –

Claro que lo está...... – la tranquilizó sonriendo, le encantaba lo tierna que podía ser Hotaru cuando se trataba de proteger a sus seres queridos – si no..... – prosiguió - .....el príncipe no la hubiera traído no crees?? – tomó su barbilla y sonrió al ver desaparecer la preocupación del rostro de la chica –

Sí.....tienes razón......perdóname... – sonrió y lo beso, agradeciéndole lo lindo que era con ella; sabía que todo estaría bien, así que mejor disfrutaría del tiempo en compañía de su novio......se lo merecían..... –

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eran las 3:45 p.m., Serena ya estaba lista, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco de una sola manga que dejaba al descubierto un hombro, la tela era muy delgada y se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfecto como una segunda piel, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y lo complementaba con unas botas negras que la hacían lucir más alta y cautivadora......; llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, con unos mechones rebeldes que le daban un toque muy sexy; el maquillaje era discreto ya que era hermosa y no necesitaba mucho, la maquillista solo le aplicó un poco de sombra para resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules y un poco de brillo sobre sus carnosos labios rosas. En pocas palabras estaba preciosa....... ella abriría como siempre el desfile de Hattori, demostrando así que era su modelo estrella.....

Estaba nerviosa, no lo podía evitar......, presentía que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía qué???

El salón se estaba llenando, el desfile pronto comenzaría...; ya había visto a sus padres y a su hermano entre el público; también a su amiga Molly y Kevin como siempre a su lado. Sonrió al recordar su encuentro con sus antiguos y fieles amigos......

**Comienzo del recuerdo**

El día que llegaron a Tokio y de camino a casa de sus padres, sintió que alguien la miraba, entonces volteó y la vió....... una linda chica pelirroja corría hacia ella llorando, seguida por un chico muy apuesto....

Serena!!!!! – gritó la chica y entonces la reconoció........llorando corrió a su encuentro..... – Molly!!!!!

Las chicas se abrazaron y hablaban las 2 al mismo tiempo llorando, había pasado mucho tiempo y estaban felices de encontrarse de nuevo.....

Los chicos las alcanzaron y sonrieron al verlas juntas, viendo que ellas estaban muy ocupadas balbuceando cosas sin sentido decidieron presentarse ellos mismos......

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Demián y soy el novio de Serena...... – sonrió tomando la mano del chico –

El gusto el mío..... – contestó el otro chico sonriendo y apretando su mano – yo soy Kevin.....esposo de Molly y viejo amigo de Serena....

Kevin???? Esposo??? – sonrió Serena mirando a su amiga y al chico respectivamente ya un poco más calmada –

Sí amiga......Kevin y yo nos casamos hace tres meses...... – aclaró la chica pelirroja acercándose feliz a su marido –

Hicieron las presentaciones y Serena los felicitó y los abrazó comentándoles lo bien que se veían juntos....y era verdad.....; Molly había crecido y ahora era una mujer hermosa, y Kevin había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Serena lo vió, ya no era tan tímido y se había operado los ojos, por eso ya no usaba esos anteojos que cubrían su rostro adolescente, sin ellos ahora se veía un hombre muy guapo y atractivo.....que veía con adoración y un inmenso amor a su esposa.....

Hablaron un rato más y Molly le contó a Serena que sabía el motivo de su huida, ya que sabía de la relación de Darien y Rei porque los habían visto juntos en varias ocasiones; también le comentó que los enfrentó junto a las chicas y les dijo lo que pensaba de su traición a ella y lo mucho que los despreciaba por eso.....

Serena había mirado boquiabierta con lágrimas en los ojos a su amiga, nunca se imaginó que la dulce Molly la defendería tan fieramente contra esos traidores. La abrazó y le dio las gracias por su amistad, asegurándole que era completamente feliz al lado de Demián, por fin se despidieron y Serena los volvió a abrazar y felicitar por su boda; se alejaron no sin antes invitarlos al desfile y a la fiesta que tenías programados, deseosa de volver a ver a sus verdaderos amigos......

**Fin del recuerdo **

Serena sonrió nuevamente y se miró al espejo una vez más......, tocó con una mano su cuello, específicamente el lugar en que la maquillista aplicó un poco de corrector para ocultar una marca que la noche anterior los apasionados besos de su novio le dejaron. Se sonrojó un poco y cerró los ojos sintiendo nuevamente la pasión con la que Demián recorrió su cuerpo, amándolo tiernamente, con todo el cuidado de hacerla sentir segura y que disfrutara cada segundo al momento en que le hacía el amor.....

Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó que alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, no fue sino hasta que unos brazos conocidos rodearon su cintura y la apretaron contra un cuerpo que desprendía un calor ya conocido por ella, y una cálida boca se poso en su cuello cuando Serena abrió los ojos y miró en su reflejo que no estaba sola........y sonrió......al ver a su amado abrazándola.

Te ves hermosa... – le susurró al oído con la voz ronca por el deseo, mientras la presionaba un poco más contra su cuerpo – lástima que no tengamos más tiempo, si no te demostraría lo que me haces sentir cuando te veo.....

Estas seguro de que no tenemos tiempo?? – le dijo Serena volviéndose para quedar de frente a él y le sonrió mirándolo seductoramente acercándose a él invitadora... – Aún faltan 15 min. Para que empiece el desfile..... – le dijo traviesa –

El la miró y sonrió también, no necesitando más invitación que esa........., la tomó en sus brazos y le demostró lo mucho que la deseaba en ese momento.....

Unos minutos después Serena trataba de arreglar lo que su apasionado encuentro había hecho a su aspecto, tuvo que cambiar su vestido que quedó arruinado, lo bueno era que siempre tenía uno igual de repuesto por cualquier accidente..........Eso no había sido un accidente pero aún así se alegraba de tenerlo; también acomodó su peinado y arregló su maquillaje....

Ahora si......ya estaba perfecta. Demián la observaba feliz, él ya se había arreglado y se veía radiante. Tocaron la puerta para avisar que ya iba a comenzar el desfile, así que se paró del sillón donde estaba y se acercó a Serena abrazándola.

Estas lista preciosa???

Sí......lo estoy.... – sonrió Serena – a tu lado siempre lo estoy...... – Demián la beso tiernamente y los dos salieron tomados de las manos –

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vamos chicas!!!!! Ya va a comenzar!!!! – exclamó un hombre de cabello negro seguido por cuatro chicas ansiosas que intentaban acomodarse en sus asientos –

Ya vamos Darien.... – le dijo una chica de largo cabello negro – si no fuera por Mina!!!! no andaríamos con prisas... – exclamó enojada mientras tomaba asiento a su lado –

Rei.....ya te pedí disculpas.... – le recordó – se me hizo un poco tarde buscando mi cámara pero ya estamos aquí no??? – le sonrió conciliadora a su amiga –

Shhhhh!!!! – antes de que ésta pudiera replicar algo, una chica de cabellos azules cortos las silenció anunciándoles el comienzo del desfile. Se quedaron calladas y se acomodaron guardando silencio para disfrutarlo –

Las luces se apagaron y unos reflectores iluminaron la pasarela por donde desfilarían las modelos; una mujer de aprox. unos 40 años pero bastante atractiva les dio la bienvenida y las gracias por su asistencia a ese importante evento, en seguida dio inicia al desfile oficialmente llamando a la persona más importante de la noche, el diseñador y dueño de la firma: Hattori Himura.....

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Hattori salió sonriente y se dirigió al micrófono para hablar...

Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme!!!!!, el día de hoy voy a presentar mi nueva colección, pero también habrá muchas sorpresas..... – agregó cuando entre el público distinguió a Darien y a las chicas, sonrió pensando que su plan de regalar a ese muchacho Adrew entradas para el desfile había funcionado, esperando que ellos se presentaran....., quería ver su expresión cuando vieran a su pequeña y lo mucho que ésta había cambiado... – Bueno... pero no nos demoremos más y comencemos con el desfile..... – sonrió anticipadamente – Para abrir este importante evento, no podía utilizar a nadie más que a mi mejor modelo, una chica hermosa y con un gran talento.......mi mejor descubrimiento.......todos ustedes la conocen......démosle un fuerte aplauso a ¡¡¡¡¡ Serena Tsukino!!!!! la reina de las pasarelas.........

Serena Tsukino???????? No, eso no podía estarle pasando, no ahora que era tan feliz con Darien....... – Rei sintió como el alma se le vino al piso, como si cayera por un gran precipicio, Serena había regresado y eso la preocupaba.....porque sabía que Darien aún no la había olvidado completamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos, volteó esperando encontrar en su rostro algo que la tranquilizará, pero sus esperanzas de vieron destrozadas al ver que él no la estaba viendo a ella........ Miraba con gran intensidad la pasarela por donde salía una hermosa y sonriente Serena, como nunca la habían visto........todas estaban impactadas, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.... –

Serena había salido rodeada de aplausos, eso era lo que le encantaba de su trabajo, el cariño y afecto de la gente que iba a verla a los desfiles; además ahora se sentía mejor, porque justo unos minutos antes de salir se había asomado para ver la cantidad de gente que había asistido y los había visto.......había visto a las últimas personas que quería ver en su vida, aquellas que le hicieron tanto daño........Darien y las sailor scout; titubeo un momento sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a invadirla y dio la vuelta con la intención de regresarse y no salir, el dolor ya no era tan fuerte.....pero seguí ahí muy dentro de ella el dolor de la traición.......; cuando iba a dar el primer paso para huir de ahí se encontró con la persona que más amaba en el mundo Demián... quien la tomó por los hombros y le dio un dulce beso que la hizo olvidar todo el dolor y le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para salir y enfrentarlos....

Así que ahí estaba, con una enorme sonrisa recorriendo la pasarela sin titubear una sola vez, ignorando completamente las miradas de incredulidad de esos traidores, con la seguridad de sentirse amada....; al terminar su grandioso recorrido caminó al lado de Hattori quien la recibió con un cálido abrazo y la colocó a su lado para proseguir con el desfile, estaba feliz de ver la incredulidad en el rostro de todos cuando salió Serena, tan hermosa y segura de sí misma recibiendo elogios y admiración por parte de todos, ahora podían estar seguros esos traidores de que su niña no se había derrumbado como esperaban, sino que había salido adelante y nada ni nadie la lastimaría de ahora en adelante....

Pero eso no era todo, aún estaba la sorpresa que aguardaba al final del desfile, Serena sería la más sorprendida........pero estaba seguro que le encantaría...... Pensando esto prosiguió con el desfile.......

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno chicas, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, se que es un poco corto pero trataré de subir el siguiente muy pronto......espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos Reviews que me animan mucho........

Quiero darles las gracias a:

**SilverMoonlight-81: **Hola amiga!!!! Gracias por tus comentarios y por avisarme que activara lo de los reviews aninimos, la verdad me costo un poco de trabajo pero lo logré!!!!! Espero que te guste la continuación y que sigas leyendo mi historia y mandándome muchos reviews.

**Yelitza: **Gracias por tus ánimos de siempre, hacen que me inspire más, como te prometí en este capítulo incluyo algo más de Serena y Demián (yo también detesto a Darien) tus preguntas serás contestadas conforme vayan pasando los capítulos, no desesperes, solo espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que me sigas mandando muchos reviews igual de alentadores.

**SailorAlluminenSiren: **Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ánimos, dejame decirte que yo también sueño con alguien como Trevor (bueno, de hecho me encantan todos mis personajes hombres, todos tienen algo irresistible) y contestando a tu pregunta, yo pienso que en la serie realmente nunca se confirmó la relación de Haruka y Michiru (si ya se que era más que obvio) asi que me gustó más el inventarles un pasado en el cual explicara porque son tan unidas (son cuñadas) ademas siempre pense que ellas se merecían un novio como todas las demás. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que me mandes muchos reviews.

**Serenityprincess: **Gracias por tus comentarios, dejame decirte que yo cree a Demián para que fuera mucho mejor que Darien (o sea más guapo, mejor personalidad, etc.) porque siempre me ha caído mal el susodicho, tambien pienso que ya era hora de que las Sailor Exteriores tuvieran más relevancia en una historia ya que casi siempre son relegadas a segundo plano y nadie les hace caso, además se merecen ser queridas y apapachadas como todas no crees??? Espero que te guste este capitulo aunque esta muy pequeño, pero de todas maneras espero muchos reviews eh!!!

**Chriseluna: **Hola, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo y me mandes muchos reviews.

**Ady: **No te preocupes, no pienso matar a nadie no me gusta ser tan cruel, además creo que Serena esta muy por arriba de una cosa asi no crees??? Pero si te digo que van a recibir un castigo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero muchos reviews eh!


	8. CAPITULO 8

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención...

Disculpen la tardanza, pero no pude actualizar antes por problemas con mi computadora, espero que disfruten el capítulo ocho.

**Capítulo 8.**

Dos horas después salían por la pasarela los últimos diseños, pronto acabaría el desfile... Hattori espero hasta que saliera el último modelo para hablar:

Bueno amigos, les agradezco infinitamente su asistencia a este evento tan importante para mí, que ha llegado a su final... – se oyeron los aplausos ante tales palabras – pero... antes de dar por concluido el evento, hay una sorpresa más... – todos incluyendo a Serena lo miran con expectación y curiosidad – ven aquí pequeña!

Hattori toma suavemente del hombro a una muy sorprendida Serena y la conduce al centro de la pasarela, donde la obliga a sentarse en un banco anteriormente colocado; ella lo mira inquisidoramente pero él solo sonríe y se aleja de nuevo al estrado...las luces se apagan de repente ante el asombro de los asistentes, Serena se pone cada vez más nerviosa...no sabiendo lo que trama Hattori para ella; dos luces se encienden alumbrando tenuemente a Serena y dejando a los demás en penumbra...

Se oye la voz de Hattori mientras comienza a tocar una suave melodía...

Con ustedes... "Los Guardianes Estelares"...

Serena sonríe aliviada pero un poco confundida al oír a Hattori; Demián no le había comentado que se iban a presentar en el desfile...y...no sabía que tenía que ver ella en todo eso...pero... antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en la situación, se escuchó una hermosa voz entonando la más bella canción que Serena había oído en su vida...

_Amar es una cosa especial  
No es un viene y va_

Esa voz... – murmuró Serena, aquella voz era inconfundible ya que pertenecía a la persona que más amaba en el mundo – Demián! – exclamó emocionada al verlo acercarse lentamente hacia ella, entonando esa hermosa canción dedicada solamente a ella...

_Amar solo te pasa una vez  
pero de verdad  
Amar es cuando solo piensas  
en donde estará  
Amar es como un milagro  
difícil de explicar_

Demián se acercó a ella... rodeándola, expresándole en cada estrofa de la canción todos sus sentimientos hacia ella...

_Amar es cuando la proteges  
de la lluvia y el viento  
Amar es cuando tu la abrazas  
y te olvidas del tiempo  
Amar es cuando tu la ves  
y te pones nervioso  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta  
de tus sentimientos_

Serena cierra los ojos deleitada por las sensaciones que una simple canción provoca en ella, pero...esa no era una simple canción..., podía sentir en cada palabra todo el amor que le transmitía Demián...

_Por amarte robaría una estrella  
y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
con el fuego  
Por amarte daría mi vida  
Solo por besarte  
Amar es cuando escribes su nombre  
por todo el cielo  
Amar es cuando solo sueñas  
con llevártela lejos  
Amar es cuando tu la ves  
Y se queda en tus ojos  
Amar es cuando tu te das cuenta  
De que ella lo es todo  
Por amarte robaría una estrella  
y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
con el fuego  
Por amarte daría mi vida  
Solo por besarte  
_

Todos los presentes estaban callados, no se oía un solo ruido que opacara la bella interpretación del cantante. Esa había sido una grata sorpresa para todos (o casi todos) que, aunque disfrutaban la hermosa melodía, aún no comprendían la situación.

Darién sintió una gran furia nacer en su interior...quién se creía ese tipo y qué hacia con SU Serena?

Pero... ya no es Tú Serena...tú mismo renunciaste a ella y la dejaste ir...no te quejes ahora... – se burló una voz en su interior –

A pesar de su furia Darién notó algo extraño...lo conocía...estaba seguro de que la cara de ese hombre le era familiar, pero no sabía de dónde?

_Por amarte robaría una estrella  
y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
con el fuego  
Por amarte daría mi vida  
Solo por besarte_

La canción terminó y Serena abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la hermosa mirada de su novio, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima... Lo miró esperando...

Ahora, sin el sonido de la música reinaba un profundo silencio, nadie sabía qué pretendía hacer el hombre parado frente a la joven en medio de la pasarela...bueno, solo una persona lo sabía y esa era la razón de que los mirara feliz desde el estrado.

Serena... – exclamó Demián emocionado mientras se arrodillaba frente a una muy impactada chica rubia, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al comprender lo que pretendía hacer su novio – ...he esperado pacientemente a que llegara este momento...y... escogí este lugar, porque aquí delante de todas estas personas... – volteó la cara señalando a todos los espectadores que no cabían de emoción al ver lo que estaban a punto de presenciar – ...has demostrado que te has convertido en una gran mujer, fuerte, valiente, que no le teme a nada ni a nadie... – se interrumpió y tomó un poco de aire para proseguir – ...y que es capaz de sobresalir con luz propia. Te has demostrado a ti misma que, a pesar de la oscuridad...siempre hay una luz al final del camino...y esa luz eres tú...

Por el rostro de Serena corrían lágrimas de emoción al escuchar las palabras de Demián.

Por todo eso, ahora... – prosiguió el chico – ...frente a todo el mundo... – toma sus manos – ...quiero decirte como muchas otras veces lo he hecho...lo mucho que TE AMO, que mi mundo no estaba completo hasta que llegaste tú, que te amaré a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias que nos separen; porque soy tuyo, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen...y...también quiero que tú me pertenezcas siempre a mí...; por eso quiero pedirte... – la miró intensamente, atrapando su mirada mientras sacaba una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo y la abría, poniéndola frente a ella – ...que me hagas el hombre más feliz del Universo y aceptes ser mi esposa!

Todos los presentes estaban en shock ante semejante declaración...

Serena miró como en un sueño el hermoso anillo de oro que descansaba en la caja; era una argolla de oro blanco, con una figura de una media luna entrelazada con un sol, la luna estaba incrustada en pequeños diamantes que rodeaban a uno más grande dentro del sol, la combinación era exquisita, nunca había visto tan magnífica joya, subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con esos intensos ojos marrones que tanto amaba y que la miraban expectantes y con un poco de...miedo? si, miedo de ser rechazado comprendió Serena y esbozo una dulce sonrisa llena de ternura dándole seguridad, no podía hablar...sentía un nudo en la garganta por tanta emoción, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo esperar más, así que siguió a su instinto y tomó la cara de Demián entre sus manos depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, con todo el amor que sentía...y...le susurró al oído:

Sí...acepto!

La felicidad que embargó el corazón de Demián era enorme, colocó el anillo en el fino dedo de Serena y la alzó por los aires en un gesto de alegría y la beso tiernamente mientras los dos sentían como una cálida energía los rodeaba sellando su amor y se escuchaban los aplausos de los complacidos asistentes.

Darién no pudo soportarlo más y ante la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes, salió corriendo de ahí, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza...pensamientos en los cuales Serena le pertenecía, estaba con él, le sonreía, lo amaba a ÉL...pero eso ya estaba en el pasado...ahora amaba a alguien más y todo era su culpa...alguien más la iba a hacer su esposa y él...él no sabía que iba a ser de su vida sin ella...ahora lo sabía...la amaba...todavía la amaba...

Hattori dio por terminado el desfile y la gente comenzó a abandonar el salón del evento.

Oigan chicas... – exclamó Lita que fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión, todo aquello era más de lo que podían soportar, primero el regreso de Serena, luego la proposición de Demián y por último la huída de Darién, y eso que aún no sabían que pasaría en la fiesta de esa noche – que esas no son Haruka y las chicas?

Las sailors voltearon a ver el lugar que señalaba su amiga y efectivamente, una chica de cortos cabellos rubios iba acompañada por otras tres chicas que conocían muy bien, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru... pero no voltearon ni siquiera cuando Amy las llamó...

Es extraño... – apuntó meditativa Amy – ...hace mucho que no las veíamos, pensé que nos buscarían hace dos años, pero no fue así...y...es raro que aparezcan justo ahora que ha vuelto la princesa...

Calla Amy! – la regañó Mina – Serena ya no es la princesa de nadie, además debemos darnos prisa para la fiesta...

Minutos después, el salón en el que se llevó a cabo el desfile quedo vacío, todos estaban ansiosos por ir a la fiesta que Hattori organizó para esa noche; solo 4 personas seguían ahí reunidas, pensando y planeando su próximo movimiento.

Llegó la hora chicas...tenemos que estar listas para lo que va a venir..., ya todas saben lo que tienen que hacer verdad?

Ya Haruka! – exclamó con cansancio una linda chica de pelo aguamarina mientras abrazaba a su preocupada amiga – nos lo has repetido hasta el cansancio; Setsuna y Hotaru se irán juntas para arreglarse y nos alcanzarán en la fiesta, tranquila!

Lo sé Michiru! ...y...lo siento, pero esta vez no quiero dejar sola a Serena, no de nuevo...

Sabes muy bien que nosotras no podíamos intervenir en eso Haruka...además sabes muy bien que no estará sola...ellos estarán ahí protegiéndola... – exclamó Hotaru con una sonrisa divertida –

Ahora vamos, tenemos cosas que haces... – dijo Setsuna y todas desaparecieron –

Eran las 9:00 pm en punto cuando una enorme limusina negra se estacionó frente a la casa del gran diseñador Hattori Himura; cinco hombres muy apuestos ataviados con smoking negro y una hermosa mujer rubia bajaron de ella.

No, no puedo chicos... – exclamó una muy nerviosa Serena – ...una cosa es verlos...y otra muy distinta es tenerlos tan cerca, no se si podré soportarlo...

Claro que podrás pequeña – la confortó su novio tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, protegiéndola y dándole ánimos –

Además...tu sabes que cuentas con nosotros... – intervino un atractivo joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio – no estas sola.

Gracias Armand... – sonrió alegremente al saberse tan querida y protegida por sus amigos – ...y a ustedes chicos... – les dijo mirándolos con agradecimiento – y a ti amor...por darme fuerzas – se estiró un poco y besó a su novio tiernamente –

Esta bien! – decidida Serena tomó del brazo a su prometido y entró a la fiesta escoltada por sus maravillosos amigos – entremos!

Todos guardaron silencio ante la entrada espectacular de la estrella de la fiesta (o sea Serena); Hattori corrió alegremente a recibirlos y después la fiesta siguió su curso.

Solo un grupo de personas seguían con la mirada todos los movimientos de Serena y su grupo...

Mírenla! Serena no cambia, siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención – exclamó venenosa una chica morena que estaba bastante molesta ante la indiferencia de su novio con ella, ya que en toda la noche no había quitado los ojos de la deslumbrante rubia rodeada de 5 chicos que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra desde que llegó –

Tienes razón Rei... – la apoyó su amiga Mina que también envidiaba a su examina Serena, que sin pretenderlo siempre sobresalía en todos lados, lo contrario a ella – ...siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención!

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente pero Serena no estaba tranquila, los había visto desde el momento en que llegó...las personas que ella alguna vez amó, aquellas que creyó sus amigas; les agradecía infinitamente a Demián y a los chicos que no se separaran de ella ni un momento, ya que podía sentir las intensas miradas que le dirigían las sailors que alguna vez la protegieron, pero ante todo podía sentir claramente la mirada del que alguna vez pensó el amor de su vida, Darién...

Demián sintió su turbación y le pasó delicadamente un brazo protector por la cintura, atrayéndola hasta quedar los dos muy juntos, entonces tomó su barbilla y la levantó gentilmente hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces le sonrió...como solo él sabía hacerlo...esa sonrisa que hacia que Serena olvidara al mundo y todo lo que la rodeaba cuando la veía...

Vas a estar bien... – le susurró Demián al oído – pronto todo acabar�, además...yo estoy contigo y nadie nos separará jamás... – fue bajando lentamente su rostro hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso tierno, en el cual cada uno dejó su corazón, en ese momento Serena olvidó todas sus preocupaciones, con Demián a su lado nada más importaba – ...no de nuevo... – Serena no entendió sus palabras, pero no le importó...de hecho nada importaba más que ellos en ese instante.. –

Gracias a todas por ser tan pacientes y esperarme tanto tiempo (si fue eterno!), les agradezco infinitamente por todos sus comentarios, la razón de mi tardanza es que se me desconfiguró la computadora y no se podía hacer nada en ella, después la volvieron a configurar pero no podía entrar a Internet porque se me apagaba, así que todo ha sido un lío para poder subir los siguientes capítulos (subí 2) pero bueno...espero que les agrade y que me dejen muchos reviews eh!


	9. CAPITULO 9

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención...

Espero que disfruten el capítulo nueve.

**Capítulo 9.**

Era media noche, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo todos reunidos en el gran salón de baile, de pronto...las luces se apagaron...todos soltaron gritos de asombro y miedo, las puertas del salón estaban cerradas, no había forma de salir...

Serena estaba asustada, de un momento a otro Demián y los chicos habían desaparecido dejándola sola, además no sabía qué estaba pasando...

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y todos se quedaron callados cuando vieron que en el centro del salón, donde se encontraba Serena...a tan solo unos pasos de ella se encontraba un hombre con una vestimenta muy extraña, llevaba un extraño traje negro (como el de Endimión, su traje de príncipe pero negro) con una capa y un antifaz negros, lo único que sobresalía de su atuendo era un broche de oro en forma de un sol, muy brillante con el cual se sostenía su capa, una funda plateada brillaba intensamente en su cintura sosteniendo una magnífica espada.

Serena miraba anonadada al extraño situado frente a ella, por un momento pensó que era Darién...pero enseguida notó que no era así, porque aquel hombre que la miraba intensamente sin decir nada...tenía el cabello castaño (no negro como Darién) y unos inconfundibles ojos marrones que la miraban directamente hipnotizándola...

Esa mirada...ella la conocía muy bien porque pertenecía al hombre que amaba, pero...qué significaba todo eso? Qué hacía Demián vestido así, de esa manera que le recordaba tanto a Darién? Y porqué no le hablaba?

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra...

Serena! Estas bien? Qué es todo esto? – Darién caminó directamente hacia ella con las sailor scouts siguiéndolo, pero antes de que pudieran estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para tocarla...cuatro individuos salieron de la nada interponiéndose en su camino e impidiéndoles el paso –

Aquellos hombres vestían ropa similar a la de Demián, lo único que cambiaba era el color de sus capas y sus broches: capa verde sostenida por el símbolo de Urano; capa azul con el símbolo de Neptuno; violeta con el símbolo de Saturno; y capa roja con el símbolo de Plutón sosteniéndola.

Qué pasa aquí? Quienes son ustedes? Son enemigos? Aléjense de Serena! – grito Sailor Mars –

Enemigos nosotros? Jajajaja – el hombre que le contestó era bastante alto y se distinguía por su capa azul; tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y miraba con desprecio a la sailor del fuego – aquí los únicos enemigos son ustedes Mars...no sé porqué te preocupas ahora por ella... – exclamó señalando a Serena – cuando fuiste Tú su mejor amiga la que la traicionó de la manera más vil!

A estas alturas Serena ya sabía quienes se escondían bajo los antifaces y estaba sorprendida por la manera en que Trevor le habló a Mars, porque estaba segura de que era Trevor...de eso no le cabía la menor duda...pero...nunca había oído en su voz ese desprecio que ahora le mostraba a su ex amiga...

Cómo te atreves? – Rei estaba muy enojada por las palabras de aquel hombre, cómo se atrevía ese tipo a juzgarla y humillarla de esa manera? – lo pagarás muy caro! – lo amenazó y en seguida lo atacó con su arma más poderosa – SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!

Serena miró asustada como las llamas se acercaban peligrosamente a su amigo y él ni siquiera hacia el intento por protegerse o esquivar el ataque, seguía de pie con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro viendo como el ataque de la sailor casi estaba sobre él y no hacia nada...de pronto...cuando las llamas estaban por tocarlo...

TIERRA TIEMBLA! – otro poderoso ataque desvió la travesía del fuego sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño al chico ahí parado –

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, aquello pasó muy rápido, solo unos pocos segundos...no sabían quién había detenido el ataque, sin embargo Trevor no parecía muy sorprendido notó Serena, de hecho...por primera vez en esa noche, notó aquella encantadora sonrisa en su rostro que ella tanto conocía...

Lamento decepcionarte Mars...pero...como ves...no puedes tocarme – le dijo volviendo a mirarla con esa sonrisa burlona de hacia un momento – y...ni siquiera tengo que usar mis poderes, porque tengo...por así decirlo...algo así como un guardaespaldas...no es cierto cariño?

Jajajajajaja, no seas presumido... – se escuchó una voz de una chica que todas conocían muy bien; de pronto aquella chica junto a sus compañeras aparecieron delante de los cuatro hombres desconocidos. Todos estaban pasmados al ver como una chica de cortos cabellos rubios se acercaba al hombre de capa azul y lo besaba sin reservas mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura...poco después se separaron los dos con una sonrisa en sus rostros – ves lo que tengo que hacer para que no se arruine ese apuesto rostro que tanto amo... – le dijo sonriente con sus ojos verdes brillantes de alegría, sin percatarse de la incredulidad de todos ante tal comportamiento – Porqué no te defendiste?

Pues... – le contestó el chico con su sonrisa más encantadora - ...porque sabía que mi chica es lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme...además...ese ataque no fue nada para ti no es así?

Claro que no! – rió y se acercó lentamente a él para besarlo – Tramposo!

Se besaron hasta que una voz bastante conocida para ellos los devolvió a la realidad...

Esta...ejem...ejem... – una linda chica de cabellos aguamarina sonreía ampliamente ante la escena mientras hablaba – Uranus, hermano creo que los están esperando...

Los aludidos se soltaron y vieron que efectivamente todos los observaban...Uranus enrojeció visiblemente mientras que su acompañante solo sonreía divertido con la situación...

Ay hermanita! Tu siempre tan inoportuna... – le sonrió –

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, chicas porqué protegen a estos individuos? – les preguntó una muy confundida Sailor Mercury –

Háganse a un lado! – les ordenó una muy enojada Sailor Mars preparando un nuevo ataque –

Las Sailor Outers se pusieron en guardia dispuestas a enfrentarla.

Ya basta! – gritó Serena enojada – ni siquiera se te ocurra atacarlos Mars! – le dijo con un tono helado en la voz –

Uranus...qué sucede? – se dirigió a su amiga ya sin aquel tono helado que dejó a todos estupefactos, nunca Serena le había hablado de ese modo a alguien...ni siquiera a sus enemigos...Uranus se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a sus pies con la cabeza baja en señal de respeto –

Princesa..., como líder de las sailor outers y como tu amiga...te pido perdón por no haber estado contigo cuando más nos necesitaste, por eso ahora me pongo a tu disposición y te juro que nunca más te abandonaremos!

Uranus...levántate! – Serena la ayudó a ponerse de pie y enseguida la abrazó fuertemente mientras le dirigía una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas – las perdono, ustedes no me han hecho nada y siempre han estado ahí para apoyarme, además siempre serán mis amigas! Pero... – continuó Serena – no entiendo lo que pasa...

Yo puedo explicárselo...princessa... – habló el hombre frente a ella que aún no se había movido ni un solo cm. de donde estaba –

Príncipe... – Uranus hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre y volvió a su lugar al lado de Trevor –

Príncipe? – repitió Serena todavía más desconcertada que antes; porqué Haruka llamaba a Demián Príncipe? –

Así es princessa...

Esa voz... – Serena recordó entonces que ya había escuchado antes esa voz...el mismo día que conoció a Demián, pero pensó que estaba soñando – entonces eras tú? Pero cómo?

Serena estaba más confundida a cada segundo que pasaba, cómo sabía Demián que ella era una princesa?

El hombre caminó hasta llegar frente a ella que lo veía confundida.

En efecto, era yo... – le contestó – no te preocupes, voy a explicártelo todo... – le prometió al ver que ella iba a decirle algo –

Al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, Serena se relajó y sonrió a su vez, sabía que él le diría todo y confiaba plenamente en su novio.

Porqué usas antifaz? – le preguntó mientras estiraba su mano para quitárselo de la cara – reconocería tus ojos en cualquier lugar del universo...

Todos los asistentes se quedaron mudos de la impresión al ver la identidad del hombre; solo Haruka y las sailor outers permanecieron impávidas.

Sabía que no podría engañarte!

Demián sonrió y tomó su rostro para besarla tiernamente mientras los demás se recuperaban de la impresión...que no les duraría mucho ya que todavía les esperaban más sorpresas...

Una vez que se separaron Serena se volvió hacia los hombres que acompañaban a las sailor outers y con una gran sonrisa les dijo:

Chicos...qué esperan? Quiero ver sus apuestos rostros, o acaso pretendían engañarme con esos antifaces?

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron a Serena y de despojaron de sus antifaces dejando a los presentes en shock ante tal revelación.

Serena...qué es todo esto? – le preguntó Darién pero Serena lo ignoró y en cambio centró su atención nuevamente en el chico que tenía en frente...su prometido –

Ahora...vas a decirme qué es todo esto y porqué Uranus te llamó Príncipe? – le preguntó directamente esperando su respuesta –

Claro que sí mi princesa... – sonrió – ...la razón de que Uranus me haya llamado príncipe es porque soy un Príncipe; tu no lo recuerdas pero déjame presentarme formalmente de nuevo... – le dijo sonriente haciendo una ligera inclinación – ...Soy el Demián, guerrero sol y Príncipe heredero del Reino de la Tierra!

Eso es mentira! – exclamó Darién furioso – el único príncipe y futuro Rey de la Tierra soy yo!

Es cierto! – agregó enojada sailor Mars – tú eres un impostor! – le gritó – la Tierra solo tiene un soberano y ese es Darién!

Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Príncipe? – explotó Jasón – lo pagarás muy caro!

Tanto Mars como el guardián parado junto a Setsuna prepararon sus ataques dispuestos a empezar un combate cuando...

Basta Plutón! – habló Demián con voz suave pero firme a su guardián –

Al oír la voz de su príncipe, el joven de capa roja reaccionó al instante y deshizo su ataque haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Veo que no me recuerdas Endimión... – dijo volviéndose a Darién que lo miraba asombrado; había una nota de tristeza en su voz – Sí, yo se que ese es tu verdadero nombre – una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la incredulidad en los ojos del chico – ahora, podrías hacerme el favor de mostrar tu verdadera identidad? No te preocupes, no creo que después de todo esto, puedas impresionarlos – le dijo mientras señalaba a todos los presentes que habían asistido a la fiesta y aún no creían lo que veían sus ojos –

Darién dudó un segundo pero hizo lo que le pedía y en un momento apareció con la armadura y vestimenta del príncipe Endimión.

Quién eres y cómo sabes todo acerca de mí? – exigió saber Darién –

Sabes, me duele que no te acuerdes de mí! – de nuevo esa tristeza en su voz notó Serena – Pero sé que no es tu culpa – prosiguió – y contestando a tus preguntas; primero acabo de presentarme, soy el príncipe Demián; y segundo, sé todo acerca de ti porque te conozco desde el día en que naciste hermano!


	10. CAPITULO 10

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención...

Espero que disfruten el capítulo diez.

**Capítulo 10.**

Quién eres y cómo sabes todo acerca de mí? – exigió saber Darién –

Sabes, me duele que no te acuerdes de mí! – de nuevo esa tristeza en su voz notó Serena – Pero sé que no es tu culpa – prosiguió – y contestando a tus preguntas; primero acabo de presentarme, soy el príncipe Demián; y segundo, sé todo acerca de ti porque te conozco desde el día en que naciste hermano!

Qué? Qué estas diciendo? – Darién no podía creer lo que le decía aquel extraño, sin embargo... – eso no es posible!

Pero lo es Endymion..., yo soy Demián, hijo primogénito del Rey Apolo y la Reina Artemisa, por lo tanto...soy tu hermano mayor...

Todos estaban impactados con aquella inesperada noticia, nadie sabía qué decir.

Darién sin embargo sabía que lo que acababa de decir aquel hombre era cierto...no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero estaba seguro de que no mentía, aunque ... él no podía recordar nada de lo que acababa de escuchar, el siempre pensó que era hijo único, además no recordaba mucho de su vida en la tierra en la época del Milenio de Plata...

A pesar de eso, no podía negar que se le hacía conocido aquel rostro, aquellos ojos que lo miraban con...tristeza? porqué? Porqué había tanta tristeza en aquella mirada que le dirigía?

Pasados unos minutos, Demián desvió la mirada de la de su hermano y la dirigió a la mujer que más amaba en el universo, fijó su mirada en la de ella y pudo ver una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados en esos hermosos ojos azules; podía observar desconcierto, sorpresa, curiosidad, pero sobre todo podía ver un gran amor en ellos...y una pregunta no formulada pero que exigía una respuesta, y él se la daría...había llegado el momento de la verdad...

Se acercó a ella y sacando un objeto de su capa lo colocó entre sus pequeñas manos...

Creo que esto te pertenece...

Serena abrió enormemente los ojos al ver lo que su novio acababa de colocar en sus manos.

Pero...si es...mi estrella...cómo la conseguiste? Es la estrella que alguna vez le di a... – calló inmediatamente al ver la melancolía en los ojos de su novio, cómo pudo ser tan estúpida! Se reclamó Serena –

Endymion... – terminó Demián por ella – lo se..., sé que tú se la regalaste a mi hermano en el Milenio de Plata pero...no recuerdas cómo la conseguiste? – al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Serena prosiguió – yo te la di!

Que tu me la diste? Pero cómo? – exclamó una muy confundida Serena, cómo pudo olvidar algo así? –

Tranquila! – le sonrió Demián – sé que no lo recuerdas... – dijo mirando significativamente a Luna y Artemis quién se escondieron ante su mirada – pero...tal vez recuerdes esto!

Tomo suavemente con su mano la delicada mano de la chica que sostenía aquella estrella desprendiendo una suave melodía, y mirándola a los ojos empezó a decir unas palabras...

_No puedes verme como el aire,_

_Pero existo como el viento,_

_No puedes tocarme sin horizontes, _

_Pero estoy aquí como el tiempo,_

_No puedes amarme..._

Un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de Serena y sin saber de dónde provenían aquellas palabras exclamó:

_...pero yo no dejaré de hacerlo..._

Demián sonreía cuando Serena terminó; mientras tanto los demás que estaban presentes miraban asombrados o que pasaba entre ellos.

Al terminar de decir aquellos versos, Serena observó su mano; La estrella que sostenía en esos momentos dejó de tocar su melodía y la luna que se movía en su interior se detuvo..., al hacer esto, una gran luz salió de la estrella mientras volvía a tocar aquella hermosa melodía y ante sus ojos Serena pudo ver entre la luz de la estrella, algo que pensó que había perdido para siempre...

Pero si es... – exclamó sailor mercury anonadada – es...

El Cristal de Plata... – terminó por ella una igualmente sorprendida sailor mars – no, no es posible!

Serena tomo el Cristal e inmediatamente una luz los cubrió a todos; al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Serena notó que ya no tenía más aquel vestido que había llevado a la fiesta, sino que estaba vestida como solía hacerlo en el Milenio de Plata...fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la casa de Hattori, sino...en el MILENIO DE PLATA!

Volteó aterrada a todos lados, esto tenía que ser un sueño! De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro tranquilizándola, era Demián que le dedicó aquella sonrisa que la hacía sentir segura y querida, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, él la recibió encantado en sus brazos, pero después de un momento se separó un poco de ella y la hizo voltear para que observara algo...:Serena así lo hizo y enmudeció ante lo que vio...

Estaban en un claro de un bosque, y observaban una escena enternecedora...

A la orilla de un pequeño lago que había en ese claro del bosque, se encontraba una pequeña niña con dos coletas rubias, de aproximadamente unos 5 años de edad, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente observando una pelota dorada que yacía a mitad del lago...

Estaba sola y seguía llorando por no poder alcanzar su pelota, de pronto... en la escena apareció un niño de unos 10 años de edad, se acercó a la niña y se arrodilló ante ella para estar a su altura mientras tomaba suavemente su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas...

Porqué lloras pequeña? – le preguntó dulcemente a la niña que lo observaba sorprendida, no lo había escuchado llegar –

Es...que...es...que... – no podía hablar bien entre los sollozos, así que aquel niño de cabellos castaños la acercó a él para abrazarla y así poder tranquilizarla un poco –

Pasaron unos minutos para que la pequeña se tranquilizara y se separara un poco de él mirándolo con unos hermosos ojos azules, un poco irritados por las lágrimas.

Lo siento... – exclamó con una voz ya tranquila – Luna dice que soy una llorona...

No te preocupes – le sonrió – ahora...me vas a decir porque llorabas?

Es que estaba jugando con mi pelota, y de repente se me fue... – explicó señalando al lago – y pues...yo no se nadar y no puedo ir por ella...y...a mi me gusta mucho porque fue un regalo de mamá.

Eso es todo? – exclamó el niño sonriente – si es eso, yo puedo ayudarte, espera un momento... – al decir esto, se encaminó al lago y se zambulló en él de un clavado, nadó hacia la pelota y en pocos minutos salió empapado pero con una sonrisa feliz al ver la felicidad en el rostro de la pequeña que corrió hacia él al ver que traía su pelota, y le dio un gran abrazo, quedando con esto los dos igual de empapados –

Se separaron riendo, la niña feliz con su pelota y sonriendo al verse toda mojada.

Bueno...ahora dime donde esta tu casa para que te acompañe... – le pidió el niño, mirándola con sus bellos ojos marrones –

Este...mmmm...lo que pasa es que... – el niño miró el rostro sonrojado de la niña y la miró suspicaz – es que...yo...creo... que me...perdí – terminó con una nota apenada en su voz, pero al mirarla a los ojos el niño noto un brillo traviesos en esos hermosos ojos azules –

Te perdiste? – la miró divertido al verla tan despreocupada y con ese aire travieso – y...no se preocuparán en tu casa? – le preguntó –

Oh no! – sonrió ella al verlo sonreír – en cualquier momento vendrán a buscarme... – acababa de decir esto cuando oyeron una voz a lo lejos que gritaba –

Serena! Dónde estás? Serena!

Lo ves? – le explicó un poco contrariada – me tengo que ir o si no me van a castigar...

El niño la miró nuevamente divertido y le preguntó:

Ese es tu nombre? Serena?

Aja, así me llamo y tu?

Yo me llamó Demián... – oyeron de nuevo la voz buscándola –

Demián...bonito nombre... – le dijo mientras se despedía de él – gracias de nuevo! – le dijo acercándose a él y estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla –

No es nada – dijo sonriente – adiós y cuídate mucho eh!

Lo haré, no te preocupes – estaba a punto de perderse de vista cuando se detuvo de improviso y lo miró – por cierto...tienes unos ojos muy bonitos! – le sonrió y continuo su camino hasta que el niño la perdió de vista –

Pasaron unos minutos y el niño seguía mirando el lugar por el que se había ido esa simpática pequeña...lo dejó muy sorprendido con su último comentario.

Tocó su mejilla en la que ella depositó un tierno beso y sonrió...

Príncipe? Lo estaba buscando desesperado, que hace aquí? Y porqué esta empapado? Va a enfermarse! – un joven había llegado sin que él lo notara y ahora lo cubría con su capa para que no se resfriara –

Tranquilo Neflyte... – sonrió al ver la cara de su guardián, estaba preocupado – es solo que he conocido a la criatura más hermosa del universo!

El joven pelirrojo de cabellos largos, lo miró extrañado, nunca había visto esa expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su príncipe.

Bueno, el Rey nos espera – le dijo – vamos- lo condujo hacia una magnífica mansión al otro lado del lago –

De un momento a otro el escenario cambió y Serena se encontró junto a Demián en una enorme y lujosa habitación, el sol entraba por los ventanales que la rodeaban, parecía el recibidor de un palacio pensó Serena.

Entonces fijó su atención en las personas que se encontraban ahí y parecían no notar su presencia...

Frente a ellos, a tan solo unos pasos se encontraba una mujer de hermosos cabellos plateados que Serena conocía muy bien, era la Reina Serenity, la soberana del Milenio de Plata...su madre...

Con ella se encontraba un hombre que no conocía, era alto y atractivo, tenía el cabello negro que contrastaba con una igualmente negra barba y unos ojos azules que le hacían recordar a alguien, pero...a quién?

Entonces lo supo..., en ese momento entraban por la puerta del recibidor un joven pelirrojo que traía consigo a un pequeño niño envuelto en una capa demasiado grande para él, y que miraba con respeto y un poco de vergüenza al hombre parado frente a ellos, el Rey de la Tierra y el padre de Darién y Demián...

Señor... – exclamó Neflyte – traigo al príncipe como me lo pidió...

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y Neflyte salió de la habitación.

Padre...perdona la demora... – se excusó educadamente el niño – pero me perdí de camino a aquí... – explicó –

Su padre lo miró un poco severo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, pero después sonrió y se agachó para estar a la altura del niño...

Demián hijo mío, estaba preocupado por ti... – exclamó mientras lo abrazaba – qué pasó? Porqué vienes así?

El niño lo miró con azoro y volvió su mirada a la Reina Serenity que los observaba divertida al ver al pobre niño empapado y avergonzado por haber preocupado a su padre.

El Rey pareció comprender la situación y le dijo al niño mientras lo soltaba y se ponía de pie...

Esta bien hijo, luego me contarás el motivo de tu tardanza, ahora... – sonrió y miró a la Reina – quiero que conozcas a la Reina Serenity que es la soberana y protectora del reino de la Luna, o sea, del Milenio de Plata – le explicó –

Demián se acercó educadamente a la Reina y la saludó con una reverencia digna del príncipe de la Tierra.

Reina Serenity, le presento a mi hijo mayor, el príncipe Demián.

La Reina sonrió y le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña reverencia. Acabadas las presentaciones el Rey Apolo prosiguió:

Bien Demián, sabes porqué estamos aquí? – el niño negó con la cabeza y fijó su atención en la Reina Serenity que habló por primera vez –

Deja que yo te explique... – sonrió con dulzura y miró al Rey pidiendo su consentimiento para seguir, éste asintió con la cabeza, entonces la Reina prosiguió – bueno Demián...puedo llamarte así? – preguntó al niño quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – como sabrás hace años que la Tierra y el Milenio de Plata firmaron un acuerdo de paz entre las naciones y desde entonces los dos reinos vivimos una época de tranquilidad y unión.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, sabía lo del tratado porque se lo habían enseñado en sus clases de historia y política que recibía desde que cumplió los 6 años de edad.

La reina al ver su asentimiento prosiguió con su explicación...

Pues bien, el rey Apolo, o sea, tu padre y los soberanos de los planetas pertenecientes al Milenio de Plata, hemos pensado que sería conveniente crear un grupo de guerreros que nos aseguren la tranquilidad y protección a nuestras naciones.

El niño los miraba confundido, no sabía qué tenía él que ver en todo eso, además ellos ya contaban con un ejército que los protegía, entonces que caso tenía formar otro?; su padre pareció leerle la mente porque le sonrió y le dijo:

Sé lo que piensas hijo..., como sabrás, el Milenio de Plata cuenta con un ejército de Sailor Scouts que lo protegen, y nosotros contamos con nuestra guardia real – el niño asintió y espero a que su padre continuara – pero...lo que tenemos en mente es diferente; el grupo de guerreros que queremos formar, será un grupo poderoso, del que nadie más que los soberanos de la tierra y el Milenio de Plata deben saber de su existencia, será como nuestra arma secreta, que utilizaremos en caso de que surgiera algún problema y nuestros ejércitos no sean suficientes; y para que no haya problema alguno y todo sea imparcial en beneficio de todos, el grupo será conformado por algunos candidatos que la reina Serenity ha escogido cuidadosamente y ha traído con ella de los diferentes planetas que conforman el Milenio de Plata...

Eso esta muy bien padre, pero... aún no comprendo que tengo que ver yo con todo este asunto...

Pues mucho hijo, ya que hemos decidido que tú serás su líder... – el niño lo miró sorprendido –

Yo? Pero...yo...porqué?

Porque decidimos que ya que la princesa del Milenio de Plata se convertirá próximamente en líder de las scouts, el líder de éstos guerreros tenía que ser un príncipe de la Tierra, así que te elegí a ti! – el niño lo miró aún más confundido que antes – sí Demián, te elegí a ti de entre mis dos hijos, porque además de que Endymion es más pequeño que tú, no tiene la inteligencia, disciplina, astucia y determinación que tienes tú; él es más intranquilo y travieso, no tiene la madera de líder que tú demostraste desde el primer día de vida...y...además – exclamó visiblemente orgulloso – tu dominio de armas a la edad tan corta que tienes es insuperable...

Demián sonrió un poco azorado por los elogios, pero se sentía terriblemente orgulloso por ser el elegido de su padre.

Bueno, como puedes ver ya todo está decidido – habló la reina – a partir de la semana que viene comenzarán los entrenamientos aquí, en esta villa que mande construir lejos del palacio, para que nadie se entere de esto, tú y los demás chicos vivirán aquí y tendrán a los mejores maestros que los convertirán en los mejores guerreros que se hayan visto en el sistema solar... – sonrió y exclamó divertida – pero que descortés soy! Seguramente querrás conocer a tus futuros compañeros de entrenamiento no es así?

Sonrió nuevamente al ver la afirmación del niño y caminó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió; Adelante! Escuchó que decía la reina a alguien y se mostró un poco nervioso al ver a 4 niños que entraban en la habitación y se veían igual de nerviosos que él; esto lo calmó un poco.

Bien príncipe Demián, quiero que conozcas a los que serán tus compañeros y tu familia en los siguientes años...

Ante esto, Serena volteó a ver al Demián adulto a su lado, o sea, a su novio que tenía una expresión de felicidad al ver aquel recuerdo de cómo conoció a sus mejores amigos, casi hermanos... ella sonrió al verlo así y retornó su mirada a aquellos niños que se miraban tímidamente esperando a ser presentados.

El es Jasón – presentó la reina al que parecía ser el mayor de todos, tendría aproximadamente unos 13 años y parecía un poco serio para su edad. Tenía el cabello de un tono castaño oscuro y muy corto, sus ojos también castaños le daban un toque de misterio a su mirada; se acercó al príncipe para saludarlo y sus miradas chocaron; los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, se llevarían bien! Pensó Demián – es hijo de una de las familias de aristócratas más importantes de Plutón y... uno de los niños más inteligentes que conozco – terminó la reina y sonrió al ver el rubor en las mejillas del muchacho ante su último comentario –

Bueno... – prosiguió tomando a otro chico de los hombros y presentándolo – éste torbellino que ves acá... – exclamó divertida – es Trevor, hijo mayor de los reyes Ptolomeo y Andrómeda, y príncipe de Neptuno – Demián sonrió abiertamente al chico parado frente a él, que sonreía divertido ante la presentación de la reina. Era bastante atractivo el niño para su edad, tenía aproximadamente unos 10 años, el cabello corto de un color azul intenso que le recordaba a el mar; sus ojos también eran azules un poco más claros, aunque para Demián seguían siendo intensos, pero lo que más le agradaba de él era esa sonrisa pícara que tenía en el rostro y que prometía muchas travesuras y diversión, pensó Demián. Pasados unos momentos la reina tomó a otro chico y lo presentó –

El es el artista del grupo – prosiguió la reina mostrando a un sonriente chico de 8 años, poseía unos cabellos cortos y dorados que brillaban con la luz del sol, y unos hermosos y serenos ojos verdes; Demián correspondió a su sonrisa – Su nombre – prosiguió la reina – es Armand y como Trevor, también es un príncipe, hijo de Armand y Emily, soberanos de Urano, el planeta del viento...

Por último – presentó la reina – éste pequeño que es un poco tímido, se llama Michael... – la reina tomó gentilmente a un pequeño niño que estaba escondido tras Jasón y que parecía un poco temeroso, no podía tener más de 6 años notó Demián, eso explicaba su nerviosismo al verse entre tanta gente extraña, le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa; ya un poco más tranquilo se acercó a él y lo pudo observar bien, tenía el pelo corto y rubio que enmarcaba su lindo rostro desde donde lo miraban un par de ojos de color violeta que nunca había visto Demián – su planeta de origen es Saturno y es hijo de una familia muy importante y agradable de ahí; como podrás observar – explicó la reina – es el más pequeño de ustedes, pero no te dejes engañar por esta cara angelical – le dijo – porque en el fondo esconde un gran poder – sonrió –

Bueno, con esto creo que terminamos las presentaciones – intervino el rey Apolo y sonrió a los chicos – entonces nos retiramos reina Serenity – le dijo tomando por los hombros a Demián y haciendo una pequeña inclinación como despedida – estaremos aquí la próxima semana...

Esta bien... – exclamó Serenity – buen viaje! Y nos veremos pronto – prometió –

Serena sintió que Demián la abrazaba suavemente mientras cambiaba el escenario a su alrededor...

Hola chicas! Hasta aquí por el momento... quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus increíbles comentarios! Y por su paciencia, no se si se los dije en el capitulo pasado pero la razón de que haya tardado tanto en actualizar es que mi computadora contrajo un extraño virus que hacía que cada vez que me conectaba a Internet se apagara automáticamente mi computadora, pero esa ya está solucionado, aunque tuvimos que formatearla de nuevo así que no tuve oportunidad de escribir los capítulos, pero ahora que subí este nuevo (que espero que les guste) les digo que voy a tratar de subirlos por lo menos cada semana los capítulos que faltan, aunque este un poco atareada con la escuela prometo apurarme...

Quisiera contestarles a todos sus reviews pero son muchísimos, de todos modos les doy de nuevo las gracias a todas porque con sus comentarios me animan a seguir publicando mi fic...

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que me manden muchos reviews! Que prometo contestar esta vez aunque me tome un poco más de tiempo...

Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda...

Besos a todas...

P.D. Olvidé mencionar que la canción que sale en el capítulo 8 se llama : "Por Amarte" y es de Enrique Iglesias... y el poema que viene en este capítulo lo encontré en una página pero no tenía nombre y no me acuerdo de la página, pero me gusto mucho...

P.D.2. Por cierto, no tengo bien claro si Serena le dió la estrella musical a Darién o Darién a ella, así que decidí que en mi historia ella se la daba a él...


	11. CAPITULO 11

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención...

Espero que disfruten el capítulo once.

**Capítulo 11.**

Serena sintió que Demián la abrazaba suavemente mientras cambiaba el escenario a su alrededor...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora... – notó Serena – se encontraban a la entrada de un gran palacio. Serena nunca había estado ahí pero era realmente hermoso..., estaba completamente segura que ya no se encontraban en la luna pero...entonces...dónde estaban?

De pronto lo supo, volteó a ver a Demián que la veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

Pero si es... – exclamó Serena sorprendida –

...la Tierra...mi hogar! – terminó por ella su novio –

Serena miraba extasiada a su alrededor, nunca había visto como era la Tierra en la época del Milenio de Plata...todo era simplemente hermoso...

Cuando miraba de nuevo, por la puerta de entrada vio salir a una hermosa mujer seguida por un pequeño niño de unos 7 años, y no necesitó más que ver el brillo en la mirada de su novio para saber quiénes eran...ahora sabía a quién se parecía Demián...

Es...mi madre... – le confirmó el chico mientras la abrazaba más posesivamente y la instaba a que siguiera observando lo que sucedía a su alrededor –

La mujer en ese momento sonreía al ver jugar a su hijo menor...

Es hermosa! – pensó Serena – la reina Artemisa era indudablemente hermosa...; tenía unos hermosos rizos castaños que caían libremente por su espalda y brillaban cada vez que los rayos del sol los tocaban...

Había un gran parecido entre ella y el hombre que la sostenía en ese momento entre sus brazos, sobre todo en sus ojos...tenía los mismos ojos marrones que su novio, y al igual que aquellos...desprendían un brillo de alegría y calidez que fascinó desde el primer momento a la princesa de la luna...

En ese momento, los hermosos ojos de aquella mujer...la reina...desprendían un gran amor y brillaban con gran alegría al ver a su marido, el rey Apolo y a su hijo mayor, el príncipe Demián que llegaban de su viaje al reino de la luna...El Milenio de Plata...

Madre! – exclamó el niño corriendo a los brazos de la mujer que lo esperaba sonriente – te extrañé mucho!

Yo también hijo mío... – le dijo mientras lo apretaba más firmemente contra su cuerpo –

Papá, papá, papá! – Endymion corrió a los brazos de su padre, quién sonreía divertido al ver la energía que desprendía su hijo –

Endymion, hijo...cómo te has portado pequeño travieso? – le preguntó al ver en los ojos de su pequeño ese brillo pícaro tan característico en él –

Bien padre! – le contestó el niño sonriendo –

Es verdad... – intervino la reina que se acercaba a ellos y depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo – aunque suene increíble, se portó de maravilla en su ausencia – le confirmó la reina y revolvió los negros cabellos de su hijo –

Demián! – lo llamó Endymion zafándose ágilmente de los brazos de su padre para correr al lado de su hermano mayor – ven, quiero mostrarte algo que me regaló Malachite...ven...vamos... – lo llevó a rastras adentro del palacio mientras Demián lo seguía divertido y el rey y la reina los veían con ternura siguiéndolos –

Ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca observó Serena, con sus magníficos estantes llenos de libros muy antiguos y valiosos; de pronto...entraron el rey Apolo y la reina Artemisa que parecía a punto de soltarse a llorar...

Pero...porqué Apolo? Porqué él? Porque Demián? – le preguntó sollozando a su esporo que la abrazó tratando de calmarla –

Ya te expliqué el porqué Misa... – así era como le llamaba de cariño – es necesario...compréndelo...

Pero son 10 años! – le dijo, mientras los sollozos aumentaban y las lágrimas caían libremente por su delicado rostro – cómo crees que voy a soportar no ver a mi hijo por 10 años?

Lo sé Misa... – limpió las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su amada esposa, odiaba verla así...llorando...pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo; era por el bien de su reino y del Sistema Solar – también me duele el separarme de él...pero ya está decidido, mañana partimos al Milenio de Plata donde se entrenará durante estos años...

La reina se abrazó fuertemente a su esposo sollozando con todas sus fuerzas, cómo iba a soportar estar lejos de su hijo por tanto tiempo?

Serena sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al ver el gran amor que la reina sentía por sus hijos, y el enorme dolor al saber que pronto se separaría de uno de ellos...

Demián la abrazó fuertemente, agradeciéndole el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos y Serena pudo ver en los ojos de su amado, lágrimas contenidas, que no dejaba salir..., lo besó confortándolo y se dio la vuelta para seguir observando aquellos recuerdos tanto tiempo guardados en el olvido...

Pase... – se oyó la voz de un niño, y Serena pudo observar que se encontraban en una habitación bastante amplia, con una enorme cama cubierta de doseles en la que se encontraba sentado el pequeño príncipe Demián que había sido despertado por los golpes que llamaban a su puerta –

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la reina Artemisa que vestía un largo camisón de seda, cubierta con una bonita bata de dormir, se acercó a la cama desde donde la observaba un confundido niño...

Madre...qué haces levantada a estas horas? Qué es lo que... – pero se interrumpió al ver que su madre lo abrazaba y empezaba a sollozar apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho – Madre...

Demián...hijo... – alcanzó a decir la reina entre sollozos – ni quiero que te separen de mí! No voy a soportar que estés lejos de mí por tanto tiempo...no lo acepto...

Madre... – susurró el niño con voz estrangulada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas luchaban por salir...nunca había visto a su madre llorar de ese modo...nunca...y le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado y saber que estaba así por él... – Madre... – repitió – tengo que hacerlo...es por el bien de todos! Voy a estar perfectamente, no te preocupes..., además no tengo miedo...y te llevaré conmigo todos éstos años en mi corazón...

Ante las palabras de su hijo, la reina se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que los sollozos cesaron y se separó un poco de él para verlo a la cara y dedicarle una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura...

Demián...mi pequeño... – le dijo mientras retiraba un mechón castaño de su cara y acariciaba con su mano el apuesto rostro de su hijo – siempre tan valiente y responsable..., pensando en los demás antes que en ti mismo...estoy muy orgullosa de ti y te quiero con todo mi corazón! – el pequeño príncipe se sonrojó ante los elogios de su madre, y le dedicó su más encantadora sonrisa, la reina se la devolvió – es por todo eso... – prosiguió la reina – que quiero que tengas esto...

Serena abrió enormemente los ojos al ver lo que la reina Artemisa le mostraba al príncipe en esos momentos...volteó a ver a su novio quién le sonrió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza...

Pero...Madre...esto es tuyo! – protestó el príncipe sosteniendo en sus manos una estrella con una media luna moviéndose en el centro al ritmo de una suave y hermosa melodía – no puedo aceptarla, es un regalo de mi padre... – dijo el príncipe que recordaba haber visto esa estrella el día en que su padre, el rey Apolo se la regaló a su madre en su aniversario –

Tienes razón hijo... – la reina sonrió y cerró la mano de su hijo sobre la estrella, sosteniéndola entre sus propias manos – fue un regalo de tu padre...pero yo quiero que ahora sea tuya...y no acepto réplicas!

Sabes qué es? – le preguntó al niño que estaba aún sorprendido por las acciones de su madre; al verlo negar con la cabeza prosiguió – no es una estrella musical cualquiera, es un objeto muy valioso...porque puede guardar en su interior cosas muy valiosas y también puede guardar recuerdos... – el niño la miró desconcertado – sí Demián, recuerdos...; puedes colocar aquellos recuerdos que no quieres que sean olvidados y verlos cuando quieras..., tu padre me la regaló para que no lo extrañara tanto con sus constantes viajes...y ahora quiero que la tengas tú para que nunca nos olvides...

Madre! – soltó el pequeño con voz quebrada mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la mujer que le dio la vida y que lo amaba tanto – gracias...

La reina sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a su pequeño, sabiendo que pronto no podría hacerlo más...

Después de un momento, se separaron y la reina limpió las lágrimas que caían ahora libremente por el rostro de su hijo...

Pero eso no es todo Demián... – agregó – hay algo más... – de uno de sus largos y delicados dedos extrajo un hermoso anillo que el niño reconoció al instante –

Era el anillo de compromiso que su padre había entregado a su madre antes de casarse, pertenecía a la familia real desde siglos atrás y sólo lo habían portado las reinas y futuras reinas de la Tierra, era una pieza única – según le habían explicado – era una argolla de oro blanco, con la figura de un sol y una media luna entrelazados y cubiertos de pequeños diamantes, era simplemente magnífica.

El pequeño príncipe levantó el rostro y miró a su madre extrañado, sin saber porqué se lo había quitado; la reina sonrió ampliamente y lo puso en la mano de su hijo que abría los ojos estupefacto y sin saber qué decir...

Madre...yo...pero...

Shhhhh – la reina puso un dedo un sus labios calmando así los balbuceos sin sentido del príncipe mientras le explicaba –

Esta es la segunda parte de la sorpresa – sonrió – como sabrás, este anillo representa el amor que se han tenido a través de los siglos los reyes de la Tierra, es un regalo de amor que el príncipe heredero de la Tierra da a la mujer que ama...pero...lo que no sabes hijo, es que este anillo contiene también un hechizo muy antiguo de amor, y cuando el príncipe lo entrega a su amada...y ésta le corresponde de igual manera, sus almas quedarán unidas por ese inmenso amor que se profesan y perdurará a través de los siglos, no importando los percances que encuentren en el camino, siempre volverán a estar juntos...

El niño observaba con ojos asombrados a su madre, quería decir algo pero calló al ver que ella proseguía con su explicación...

Quiero que este anillo... – prosiguió la reina – se lo des a la mujer que ames con todo tu corazón..., la mujer que te haga sentir que todo estará bien mientras estés a su lado...aquella dispuesta a renunciar a todo por estar contigo...

Pero Madre...cómo voy a saber que es la correcta? – preguntó el niño un poco preocupado –

Lo sabrás hijo..., lo sabrás aquí... – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, exactamente sobre su corazón – y entonces no tendrás dudas...

Madre...una pregunta más...cómo funciona la estrella?

Lo sabrás en su momento...no te preocupes...cuando quieras utilizarla lo sabrás...

La reina lo abrazó y beso una última vez y se paró para abandonar la habitación...

Recuerda Demián, que te amo y te amaré siempre, no importa dónde te encuentres... – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta –

Demián tomó la estrella y el anillo que su madre le dio y los colocó en un cofrecillo que escondió entre las cosas que planeaba llevar a la luna...

Empezaba a dormirse pensando en todo lo que su madre le había dicho cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta que comunicaba su cuarto con el de su hermano, y una vocecita que le decía:

Puedo pasar? Ya se fue mamá?

Sí, ya se fue...ven... – Demián sonrió al ver a su pequeño hermano correr descalzo, directo al hueco que le hacía en su cama y se tapaba hasta la nariz con las sábanas –

Pasó un rato antes de que el pequeño se decidiera a hablar...

Oye...hermano... – Demián sonrió, ya había esperado a que Endymion se decidiera a hablar, sabía lo que iba a preguntarle y estaba listo para contestar a todas sus preguntas – es cierto...que mañana te irás, y no volverás en mucho, mucho tiempo?

Demián se sentó en la cama y contempló a su hermano menor que lo veía con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y le temblaba el labio con una enorme tristeza en el rostro.

El verlo así le rompía el corazón, nunca lo había visto tan triste; Endymion siempre estaba alegre y risueño, pensando en su próxima travesura era la alegría del palacio...y el verlo de ese modo le dolía mucho..., lo jaló a sus brazos acunándolo mientras el pequeño se retorcía entre sollozos y se abrazaba fuertemente a él...

Se tomó unos minutos para calmarse antes de responder:

Tranquilo hermano...no llores más... – Endymion se tranquilizó un poco al oír sus dulces palabras – mañana me iré y no regresaré en 10 años...

Eso...es...mucho...tiempo... – sollozó el pequeño – no quiero que te vayas!

Lo sé, pero es necesario que lo haga...y para irme tranquilo tienes que prometerme algo...

Lo que sea hermano... – le prometió –

Quiero que me prometas que vas a ser un buen chico Endymion, que no le darás problemas a papá y mamá, que cuidarás de ellos...y te comportarás como si yo estuviera aquí, me lo prometes?

Te lo prometo hermano...

Cuídate mucho y se tan alegre como lo has sido hasta ahora...y no me olvides eh!

No lo haré Demián, NUNCA, siempre te recordaré y te esperaré hermano...

Yo también, ahora duérmete para que mañana estés despierto cuando me vaya...

Serena abrazó fuertemente a Demián, quien sollozaba libremente con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas ante la conmovedora escena.

Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado, Serena miró a su alrededor y observó que no estaban en un recuerdo en particular, sino que escenas de varios recuerdos los rodeaban. Aquellos recuerdos eran de la vida de Demián en la Luna con sus amigos, en algunas escenas se podían ver los entrenamientos exhaustivos a los que sus maestros los sometían conforme iban creciendo, Serena y el chico a su lado reían con algunos otros en los que observaban las travesuras de los chicos...

Poco a poco esa avalancha de recuerdos fue disminuyendo hasta posarse en uno en particular...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola chicas! Hasta aquí por el momento... quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que me han tenido y por todos sus comentarios. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dejen muchos reviews...

Prometo subir el próximo en esta semana y trataré de terminar la historia lo más pronto que pueda (aunque no les prometo nada eh!)

Bueno, ahora las contestaciones a sus reviews como prometí:

**Lord Sparky**Hola! Gracias por todos tus comentarios, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia, espero que te guste como va quedando y que me sigas dando tu opinión. Por el castigo, no te preocupes que lo tendrán esos traidores... (de eso me encargo yo jejeje). Por cierto gracias por tu aclaración y déjame decirte que soy de México.

**Celina Sosa: **Gracias amiga! Por todos tus comentarios; espero que te guste lo que viene y que me sigas dando tu opinión.

**Serenitamamochan: **Hola amiga! Gracias por tus comentarios, me agrada saber que aunque prefieres la pareja de Serena-Darién te guste mi historia. Se que pensarás que no me gusta Darién y la verdad es que no me gusta mucho, de hecho nunca me gustó de pareja de Serena, se me hacía como que nunca la trataba bien y pienso que ella se merece a alguien mejor que la haga sacar todo lo bueno que tiene por dentro y no parezca siempre torpe y tonta (si fuera así no la hubieran elegido como soberana de Tokio de Cristal no?) es por eso que cree a Demián que creo que es perfecto para ella ya que los dos se complementan. Así que lamento decepcionarte pero por lo menos en mi historia no se van a quedar juntos Serena y Darién. Aún así espero que sigas leyendo mi historia ya que aunque no me gusta Darién tampoco lo voy a poner de malo todo el tiempo, como por ejemplo en este capítulo. En realidad espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que a pesar de todo te guste. Te mando muchos besos.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**Hola niña! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes que pronto sabrán de la traición que sufrió Serena en el Milenio de Plata, solo ten paciencia.

**serenity-princess**Hola! Que bueno que has estado siguiendo mi historia, eso quiere decir que te gusta y eso me anima a seguir escribiéndola. Sabes, yo también veía la de Sakura Card Captor y la verdad nunca relacioné a Demián con Shaoran pero ahora que lo pienso...pues...sí, a lo mejor se parece un poco pero...la verdad es que a mi me gustaba más Touya, asi que no puedo opinar mucho no crees? Aún así me encanta que te guste Demián, para mí es el chico ideal y claro que no me molesta que sea tu amor platónico (de quién no?). Espero que sigas con la historia y me mandes muchos reviews con tus comentarios ok? Te mando muchos besos.

**Starlight: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes más.

**Lady Palas: **Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia! Tu eres una de las primeras personas que han leido mi historia y me da gusto que sigas con ella, espero terminarla pronto, pero mientras me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios para saber si voy bien... Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me digas que piensas de él...

**Yelitza: **Ya sabes que me encantan tus comentarios verdad! Me da gusto que te este gustando (valga la redundancia!) como va la historia. Te mando muchos besos...

**AnnitaChibaKou**Hola chica! Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando la historia y que me dejes muchos más. A mi también me encanta Demián (pues claro, yo lo cree jejeje). Bye.

**chriseluna**Hola niña! Gracias por la aclaración y por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el capítulo y que me digas si te gusto o no. Te mando muchos besos...

**Lucy Oraki: **Hola niña! Que bueno que te guste la continuación, espero que te siga gustando lo que viene y que me mandes muchos comentarios ok? Besos.

**Adriana: **Gracias por tus comentarios! Eso me impulsa a seguir con todas las ganas del mundo, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que me cuentes que tal te parece no?

**Lorena: **Mil gracias por tus comentarios! Se que quisieras que terminara lo más pronto posible (yo también no te creas!) pero es un poco difícil porque tengo muchas cosas ahorita y se me dificulta un poco, aun asi trataré de avanzar lo más pronto posible ok? Por otro lado lamento decirte que Serena no se va a quedar con Darien, ahí arriba le explico a Serenitamamochan porqué, pero aun asi espero que te guste la historia y que me digas lo que piensas de ella ok? Besos

**Sol: **Hola niña! Mil gracias por tus comentarios, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible para que puedas leer la continuación y me digas que tal te parece. Muchos besos.


	12. CAPITULO 12

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención...

Espero que disfruten el capítulo doce.

**Capítulo 12.**

Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado, Serena miró a su alrededor y observó que no estaban en un recuerdo en particular, sino que escenas de varios recuerdos los rodeaban. Aquellos recuerdos eran de la vida de Demián en la Luna con sus amigos, en algunas escenas se podían ver los entrenamientos exhaustivos a los que sus maestros los sometían conforme iban creciendo, Serena y el chico a su lado reían con algunos otros en los que observaban las travesuras de los chicos...

Poco a poco esa avalancha de recuerdos fue disminuyendo hasta posarse en uno en particular...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena miró fascinada que en aquel recuerdo se encontraban ella y...Molly?

¿Qué hacía Molly ahí...en ese recuerdo...en el Milenio de Plata?

Volteó desconcertada a ver a Demián, quién sonreía y con un gesto le pedía que siguiera observando la escena...

Princesa...nos vamos a meter en un gran problema si la Reina se entera que se ha alejado tanto del palacio...

Molly! Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi nombre es SE-RE-NA?

Y cuántas veces tengo yo que repetirte que me llamo MOR-GA-NA no Molly?

Pero...es que Morgana se oye muy formal y serio... – le dice con una sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo – y tú amiga, eres tan dulce como la miel...

Ohhh! Esta bien, me rindo... llámame como quieras, es más...en mi próxima vida voy a llamarme Molly para que así no tengas que cambiarme el nombre... – le contesta riendo la chica pelirroja –

Lo ves? No era tan difícil verdad? Solo era cuestión de que te acostumbraras MOLLY!

Ja ja ja ja nunca cambiarás Serena! – le dice con una nota de cariño en la voz – ahora... me vas a decir qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunta señalando el pequeño lago plateado enfrente de ellas, al que la princesa había insistido en visitar –

Pues que otra cosa vamos a hacer aquí, sino NADAR... – le contesta con una pícara sonrisa mientras comienza a quitarse el vestido que traía puesto, para quedar tan solo con un pequeño fondo que le llegaba a medio muslo –

Pero...qué crees que estas haciendo? – le grita escandalizada Molly al ver a Serena tan solo con el fondo puesto –

No piensas que voy a nadar con eso puesto verdad? – le señala el hermoso vestido largo que acababa de colocar sobre la hierba – me ahogaría nada más entrar...

Pero...pero... – le dice contrariada su amiga – ...y si alguien te ve?

Molly! Quién me va a ver? – le contesta divertida – mira a tu alrededor...no hay nadie!

Ella tenía razón – pensó Molly – ese lugar era muy solitario, ya que quedaba demasiado apartado del palacio y de la vista de los guardias que lo custodiaban...aún así...le preocupaba dejar sola a su amiga.

Además... – prosiguió Serena – me costó mucho trabajo deshacerme de Luna...ya sabes lo pesada que se puede poner...

Pero...no puedo dejarte sola aquí Serena! Qué tal si algo te pasara y tú aquí sola... – le dijo en tono preocupado – además aún no saber nadar muy bien...no...mejor me quedo aquí contigo...

De eso nada! – le dijo con firmeza Serena – tú tienes una cita MUY importante y no vas a faltar a ella!

Pero...pero...yo sé que Kevin entenderá y...

No Molly, se que te preocupas por mí...por eso eres mi mejor amiga... – se acerca a la preocupada chica y le da un gran abrazo de agradecimiento – pero...no te preocupes...no me va a pasar nada, el lago es muy pequeño y tu sabes que me encanta nadar...

Sí, lo se... y aún no entiendo porqué dejaste las clases de natación en el palacio...

Bueno...lo que pasa...es que Luna dice que soy un poco torpe... – sonríe un poco avergonzada – y se desesperaba mucho al ver que no progresaba y pues no...

Claro que no eres torpe Serena! – le grita indignada su amiga zarandeándola un poco de los hombros tratando de convencerla – son Luna y esa tal Mars las que insisten en llamarte así! Y tú les crees todo! Serena... – le dice ya un poco más calmada al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su mejor amiga – ...tu no eres para nada torpe...bueno...tal vez un poco distraída... – le dice con una sonrisa – pero tienes que darte cuenta de que tu tienes muchas cualidades y quiero que lo recuerdes! – termina con un tono de ternura en la voz – además... a mí no me caen nada bien Luna y sus "amiguitas" las sailor scouts...bueno, claro que Haruka y las chicas son otra cosa...

Pero Molly... si ellas solo se preocupan por mi bien... – le dice dedicándole una gran sonrisa de alegría y cariño a su amiga, agradeciéndole su preocupación –

Lo se...pero...hay algo que no me gusta de ellas... – antes de que Serena replicara le advierte – solo cuídate sí?

Esta bien...lo haré! Ahora, date prisa o llegarás tarde!

Oh! Es cierto, nos vemos! – dice antes de echar a correr por el bosque –

Serena voltea a ver a su novio con la mirada brillante de emoción. Molly...la dulce Molly...siempre defendiéndola y preocupándose por ella; ahora comprendía porqué desde el primer momento en que la conoció, sintió una afinidad y cariño especial por ella..., era su amiga, su mejor amiga ahora y siempre...

Volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el lago, para verse a ella misma con la edad de 15 años...sintiendo el sol calentar su rostro y ver los rayos reflejados en el agua...antes de adentrarse lentamente en ella con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro...

&&&&&&&

El panorama cambió, estaban en un jardín rodeado de árboles que protegían del intenso calor a 4 chicos sentados ahí, platicando y bromeando, alegres de poder disfrutar de un día tan hermoso como ese...

Por cierto... dónde esta Demián? – escuchó Serena que preguntaba a los demás un chico de cabellos y ojos castaños que ella conocía muy bien...era Jasón... –

Seguramente debe de estar en el Lago... – le respondió otro chico de hermoso rostro y profundos ojos azules –

No sé qué fijación tendrá con ese Lago! – exclamó el chico más joven de los ahí presentes...Michael – siempre que puede, se escapa para ir ahí! Le encanta nadar en ese lago...a pesar de que aquí tenemos una piscina increíble...

Es cierto... – afirma un poco pensativo un chico rubio de hermosos ojos verdes – ...desde que llegamos a este lugar para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento, hace ya 10 años...acude a ese lago, como esperando encontrar algo...

Oh a alguien? – sonríe Trevor –

Cómo crees que va a encontrar a alguien ahí? Si nadie se aleja tanto del Palacio, y siempre esta solitario... – le contesta divertido Jasón –

Sí, tienes razón... – concuerda con él Armand – tal vez...es que le gusta estar solo...

Oye, por cierto... – recuerda Michael después de unos minutos en los que todos se quedaron pensando en Demián – ya te perdonó por la forma en que lo levantaste ayer Trevor?

Ja ja ja ja ja...no creo...pienso que esta buscando venganza!

Es que de verdad te pasaste... – le dice riendo Armand –

Sí, cómo se te ocurre echarle una jarra de agua helada en la cama? – sonríe Jasón –

Oye! – replica fingiendo indignación Trevor – yo solo lo ayudaba a levantarse temprano para las prácticas!

A las 4 de la mañana? – pregunta divertido Michael –

Bueno... – contesta con una sonrisa pícara – es que yo no podía dormir...y...ya sabes lo que dicen..."el que se levante primero...ayuda a sus compañeros..."

Lo último que oyen Serena y Demián antes de volver al Lago, son las risas divertidas de sus amigos...

&&&&&&

Serena se observa a sí misma a mitad del lago, acostada...flotando...con los brazos extendidos...completamente relajada...

(N/A: quiero que aquí se imaginen la escena en Ever After: Por Siempre Cenicienta... cuando Drew Barrymore va a nadar y se encuentra con Leonardo Da Vinci)

Le gustaba observar aquel hermoso planeta que era la Tierra...tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez...

Nunca había viajado más allá de los territorios del Milenio de Plata...por esa razón, en esos momentos de tranquilidad...le gustaba imaginarse cómo sería aquel planeta del que tanto había oído hablar...cómo sería su gente? Serían iguales a ellos?

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella nadando... de repente... sintió como algo chocaba con ella y la hundía... en esos segundos que estuvo dentro del agua se olvidó completamente de lo que le había dicho Luna en su primera clase de natación: "Ante todo, no hay que perder la calma" , la desesperación la invadió y sintió el pánico apoderarse de su cuerpo..."me voy a ahogar" fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza...estaba ya resignada a que iba a morir ahogada cuando sintió como unos poderosos brazos la aferraban por la cintura y la llevaban a la superficie...

Una vez en ella hizo lo que le pareció mas sensato y se aferró a ese cuerpo duro y fuerte que la rescató de morir ahogada... no sabía quién era ese hombre, "porque era un hombre" (lo notó de inmediato : ) ) pero... en sus brazos se sentía protegida... y de inmediato la tensión y el pánico desaparecieron de su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por su salvador hasta la orilla... pensando que había sido un error quedarse sola, debió haber escuchado a Molly...pero... a pesar de todo...sentía mucha curiosidad de saber quién la había salvado...

Cuando "él" llegó a la orilla, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta un lugarcito en dónde se veía un montoncito con su ropa... Serena no podía verlo ya que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre su musculoso y cálido pecho desnudo... (se sonrojó un poco al notar que solo iba vestido con unos pantaloncillos de nadar cortos)

Al llegar ahí, la bajó y la colocó suavemente en la hierba mientras tomaba una capa negra y la extendía para que pudieran sentarse más cómodamente...entonces...por fin la princesa pudo mirar perfectamente bien el rostro de su salvador... estaba de espaldas al sol, así que parecía que lo rodeaba un aura de luz que lo hacía parecer más perfecto de lo que podía observar Serena...

Y no exageraba... era simplemente grandioso... alto, delgado pero fuerte y con un cuerpo de infarto..., tenía el cabello corto y castaño, su boca era increíblemente perfecta...(se sonrojó al instante ante tales pensamientos), pero lo que le cortó el aliento fueron sus ojos...unos hermosos ojos marrones que en ese momento la miraban con preocupación...y entonces lo notó... sí...estaba segura...era él...tenía que ser él! Jamás olvidaría esos ojos... a pesar de que solo los había visto una vez hace ya 10 años jamás podría olvidarlos... era aquel chico...

Demián por su parte estaba luchando por mantenerse firme ante la penetrante mirada de la chica... estaba muy preocupado ya que por su culpa estuvo a punto de ahogarse, no había notado que alguien más a parte de él estaba en el lago... así que cuando chocó con ella se sorprendió mucho, pero al instante se recuperó y su instinto le advirtió que algo andaba mal... buscó la causa y se encontró con que ella luchaba por mantenerse a flote sin lograrlo por la desesperación... reaccionó al instante y la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla...y no la soltó hasta llegar a la orilla...y aún cuando ya estaban en tierra firme algo dentro de él le impedía soltarla, así que la tomó en brazos y la depositó con la mayor suavidad sobre la hierba...entonces lo notó...era ella! Tanto tiempo esperando y por fin el destino los había encontrado...de inmediato reconoció esos hermosos ojos azules que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza...notó su sonrojo y se preguntó qué estaría pensando... pero no le preguntó, en ese momento lo que le interesaba saber era si se encontraba bien...

Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó y sonrió al ver como la chica se sobresaltaba ante sus palabras, parecía como si la hubiera sacado de un sueño –

Eh...este...bueno yo...sí... – tonta! Se regañó Serena mentalmente, parecía una niña tonta balbuceando de ese modo - ...sí me encuentro perfectamente...gracias por salvarme!

No es nada...fue mi culpa...te tomé desprevenida...no había notado que había alguien más aparte de mí...

Yo tampoco..., aún así gracias...

Esta bien...yo me llamo...

Demián, lo sé... – le dijo Serena sonrojada – te recuerdo...

Yo también...jamás podría olvidar esos ojos...Serena...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno chicas hasta aquí por el momento...síiiii se que es un poco corto y que tarde en subirlo pero les prometo que ahora que tengo esta semana de vacaciones trataré de escribir por lo menos los dos capítulos siguientes... no les prometo nada porque los maestros me dejaron algunas tareas (ja, y a eso le llaman vacaciones!) pero, lo intentaré...

Quiero agradecerles a todas por su paciencia y sus comentarios... sé que ya quieren saber el final de la historia! Pero les pido que tengan paciencia, primero quiero que en sus recuerdos Serena y Demián les muestren cómo fue su historia...ya tengo la historia completa en mi cabecita pero ustedes saben que pasarla ya escrita es un poquito más difícil...

Aún así les agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios y críticas, en realidad me levantan la moral cuando pienso que ya no puedo más...

De nuevo les agradezco que me tengan tanta paciencia y espero poder subir esta misma semana algun otro capítulo...

Las quiero mucho y les mando muchos besos...dejenme muchos reviews! Bye...


	13. CAPITULO 13

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporando personajes de mi propia invención...

Espero que disfruten el capítulo trece.

**Capítulo 13.**

Yo también...jamás podría olvidar esos ojos...Serena...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, todavía un poco agobiados por el hecho encontrarse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo... 10 años... ese era el tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron...

Serena se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, la sola presencia de aquel hombre la perturbaba como nunca lo había hecho nadie... sentía un calor intenso recorrer su cuerpo y no sabía que era, subió la vista para poder observarlo y notó que estaba un poco pensativo, no la observaba, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para poder observarlo ella... era grandioso...perfecto... parecía uno de aquellos dioses que alguna vez había visto en un libro que su madre le regaló cuando había regresado de un viaje a la Tierra... sintió un fuerte deseo de tocarlo para comprobar que era real... pero qué le estaba pasando? – se regañó mentalmente – se sentía avergonzada de sus pensamientos, y de nuevo podía sentir aquel extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo, pero esta vez sintió como llegaba a sus mejillas, se estaba sonrojando!

Demián sintió la intensa mirada de la chica y despejó sus pensamientos para observarla justo en el momento en que ella apartaba la mirada de él... era su imaginación... o acaso... estaba sonrojada? Porqué?

Te encuentras bien pequeña? – le preguntó un poco preocupado y agachándose para poder observarla mejor–

Serena reaccionó de inmediato, no lo había oído moverse, pero lo que hizo que reaccionara fue el modo en que la llamó, pequeña? Cómo que pequeña? que no había notado que ya no era aquella niña a la que ayudó con su pelota? Ya tenía suficiente con que todos en el Palacio la trataran así... y ahora él también... Se levantó indignada...

Sí, estoy bien! – le dijo un poco molesta – no tienes porqué tratarme como si todavía tuviera 5 años sabes? Por si no lo habías notado, han pasado 10 años, así que ya no soy una niña pequeña! ya crecí!

Demián sonrió al ver a la chica tan molesta por el solo hecho de llamarla pequeña, supuso que ella no se daba cuenta de que aquello era un poco infantil, pero no se lo dijo, se veía tan linda ahí para frente a él, con sus hermosos ojos brillantes por la indignación, y sus labios rojos torcidos en un gesto de molestia...

Sí, tienes razón...ya no eres una niña... – le dijo mientras se dedicaba a recorrerla de pies a cabeza con la mirada –

Claro que lo había notado! Como no hacerlo si cuando la tomó por la cintura para poder rescatarla pudo sentir claramente cada una de las curvas de aquel tentador cuerpo, luego cuando los dos lograron salir a la superficie y ella se pegó a su cuerpo en un gesto de desesperación, sintió un ardiente fuego recorrerlo por completo, si en ese momento no hubiera sido para él, lo más importante el mantenerla a salvo, no sabía qué hubiera hecho...

Es más, no sabía que hacer al verla ahí parada frente a él, la indignación había cedido y ahora tenía sus hermosas mejillas encendidas... – sonrió al notar esto – podía ver como pasaba saliva por aquel largo y bello cuello níveo, luego sus hermosos hombros al aire y conforme bajaba la mirada sus mejillas también se tiñeron de rojo al notar por primera vez que ella tan solo iba vestida con un pequeño fondo que apenas la cubría y que ahora que estaba mojada, no solo se transparentaba su ropa interior... sino...

Serena se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras, y de inmediato su enojo desapareció, pero cuando sintió que la miraba, de nuevo pudo sentir como se sonrojaba y conforme iba siguiendo la mirada de él recorriendo su cuerpo podía sentir aquel calor sofocante rodearla, pero...hasta que notó como también él se sonrojaba fue cuando se dio cuenta de la situación... estaba medio desnuda enfrente de un hombre que también estaba medio desnudo! Y no solo eso! Debido a que había estado nadando, aquel pequeño fondo que traía puesto estaba empapado y se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que todo se transparentara! de inmediato se llevó los brazos al pecho tratando de cubrir lo que sospechaba él ya había notado, y roja de vergüenza se volteó para darle la espalda...

Este...yo...no... – balbuceo Serena, nada coherente salía de su boca, estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada –

Demián por fin salió de su ensoñación al oír los inútiles intentos de la chica por hablar y se dio cuenta de la situación; se sentía muy turbado por todo eso, pero seguramente ella se sentía peor... estaba de espaldas a él pero aún así podía ver que estaba roja de la vergüenza, así que tomó su camisa de el pequeño montón en el que se encontraba su ropa y la colocó en los temblorosos hombros de la chica, quién se sobresaltó al sentirlo cerca, pero que después con una media sonrisa le agradeció...él se volteó de espaldas a ella para poder darle un poco de intimidar mientras se abrochaba la camisa...

Gracias! – escuchó Demián a Serena y por fin volteó –

Se veía sumamente hermosa con su camisa puesta, aún cuando ésta le quedaba tan grande que la cubría hasta las rodillas...

No es nada... – le contestó sonriendo, sintiendo como la tensión que se había creado con aquella situación se iba desvaneciendo – te encuentras bien?

Sí, gracias... – le dijo con una sonrisa en sus bellos labios – ahora...tengo que ir a recoger mi ropa que esta del otro lado del lago... – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al decir esto –

Te acompaño, ya se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero dejarte sola...

Esta bien...vamos...

Demián recogió su ropa y juntos se encaminaron al sitio en el que Serena había dejado su ropa, para esto tuvieron que rodear el lago caminando...

Una vez que la tensión hubo desaparecido por completo, ambos pudieron notar que la pasaban muy bien juntos, platicando y bromeando, si alguien los viera juntos hubiera pensado que se conocían de toda la vida...

Riendo llegaron al lugar que había señalado la princesa y en el cual descansaba sobre la hierba el hermoso vestido que horas antes se había quitado ante la atónita mirada de su amiga Molly...

Este... podrías... – le pidió Serena –

Claro! – le dijo mientras le daba la espalda para que tuviera un poco de intimidad y pudiera colocarse el vestido –

Una vez que Serena ya se había vestido, los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir... Demián notó que ella temblaba, la noche era fresca y ella no traía más que su vestido, tomó su capa y la pasó por sus hombros sorprendiéndola...

Gracias de nuevo... en verdad debo parecerte una molestia... – le dijo – ya que cada vez que nos vemos, siempre terminas cuidándome...

Claro que no... para mí es un placer... – le contestó mientras tomaba su barbilla y la levantaba para que pudiera ver sus ojos y comprobar que lo decía de verdad. Ella solo sonrió –

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya... deben estar preocupados por mí... – Preocupados? Seguramente Luna estará furiosa porque me escapé (pensaba Serena) –

Sí tienes razón, ya es un poco tarde para que una jovencita como tú ande sola... – Demián sonrió ante el puchero que hizo la chica –

Bueno...yo...este... – Serena no sabía como decirle que le gustaría verlo de nuevo, hizo un ademán con la intención de devolverle la capa pero el la detuvo... –

Esta bien...puedes devolvérmela mañana...aunque...tendría que ser por la noche... – le dijo, pensando que no podía faltar a sus entrenamientos y esperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo – te parece bien que nos veamos aquí mismo a las 11:30 pm?

Serena lo pensó por un momento, le encantaría verlo de nuevo, pero no sabía si podría escaparse del palacio por la noche, era un poco arriesgado y sobre todo con Luna siempre sobre ella...

Se que es muy tarde...pero me encantaría verte y es la única hora en la que podríamos platicar tranquilos sin que nadie nos moleste...

Esta bien! – le dijo Serena sonriendo. Ya vería qué hacer para quitarse a Luna de encima y poder escaparse del Palacio, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea... – ya sé... – le comentó con aquel brillo pícaro en la mirada que recordaba Demián – ...le pediré a mi amiga Molly que me ayude...

Entonces nos vemos mañana?

Sí, nos vemos mañana...adiós... – le dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla y salía corriendo rumbo al palacio, sujetando fuertemente la capa que él le había prestado –

Demián se quedo un momento observando el lugar por el que había desaparecido la chica y sintió como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido antes... hacia ya 10 años... pero...la situación había cambiado...ella ya no era una niña...y el tampoco...

Sonriendo todavía se encamino a la mansión, esperando que sus amigos no le hicieran preguntas acerca de lo que había hecho toda la tarde, no sabía porqué, pero todavía no estaba listo para que alguien más supiera de la encantadora chica que le había robado el corazón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que hiciste qué? – se escuchó la incrédula voz de una chica pelirroja que en esos momentos interrogaba a su mejor amiga –

Se encontraban en la alcoba de la princesa, y para entonces Serena ya le había acabado de narran a su mejor amiga Molly, todas las aventuras vividas aquel día, su encuentro con aquel hombre impresionante y su cita al día siguiente con él...

Pero cómo pudiste hacer algo así? – le gritó de nuevo su impresionada amiga –

Serena rogó por que nadie escuchara los gritos de su mejor amiga, afortunadamente su cuarto estaba un poco retirado de los demás para así tener mayor intimidad, según le dijo su madre un día. Pero aún así no quería tentar su suerte, no quería que alguien más se enterara de lo que estaban platicando, o todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, así que se dispuso primero a calmar a su alarmada amiga...

Molly! Alguien te puede escuchar! Baja la voz! – le pidió desesperada –

Esta bien... – le dijo su amiga y bajo la voz para que nadie pudiera escucharlas – pero cómo quieres que me calme? Me acabas de decir que te quedaste de ver mañana con un hombre desconocido, en un lugar solitario, casi a media noche y a solas! Me puedes decir porqué hiciste algo así Serena?

Ya te dije que no es un desconocido!

Pero si solo lo has visto 2 veces! Reacciona Serena! Es muy peligroso!

No, no lo es... – le dijo molesta – si tan solo lo conocieras Molly! Te darías cuenta de lo maravilloso que es... – dijo esto con un tono soñador en la voz –

Ohhh Noo! No vas a decirme que te enamoraste de un desconocido!

Enamorada yo? Cómo crees Molly? – le dijo, pero su amiga no le creyó, ya que tenía toda la cara sonrojada ante la suposición de su amiga –

Serena... – le dijo con un tono de advertencia – sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir...

Ay Molly! Es que ni siquiera yo se lo que siento! Nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie! Estoy muy confundida...solo se que me encanta estar a su lado, y a pesar de que como tu dices, solo lo he visto 2 veces...siento...que ya no puedo esperar para volver a verlo...

Serena... – suspiró su amiga – ahora estoy segura...tienes todos los síntomas...estas enamorada!

Y tú cómo puedes saber eso? – le preguntó curiosa a su amiga –

Porque...eso mismo me pasa cuando veo a Kevin...cada vez que me separo de él...tengo la necesidad de estar a su lado cada minuto del día...y no puedo esperar para verlo de nuevo...

Molly...no sabía que estuvieran tan enamorada de él... – le dijo con ternura – en verdad crees que estoy enamorada?

Sí, y es por eso...(y solo por eso) que te voy a ayudar!

Oh Molly! Gracias, gracias, gracias – le dijo emocionada Serena abrazando a su mejor amiga – sabía que tu no podías fallarme!

Pero solo te voy a ayudar con una condición... – Serena miró a su amiga intrigada – ...quiero conocerlo! Saber que en realidad es una buena persona y que no te hará daño, así que mañana iré contigo entiendes?

Sí, y claro que me encantaría que lo conocieras!

Esta bien, entonces tenemos que planear bien cómo es que vamos a salir mañana en la noche del Palacio sin que nadie se de cuenta...

Crees que podamos hacerlo? – le preguntó un poco insegura la princesa, pensando en lo encimosa que era su guardiana Luna –

Pero claro! Con quién crees que estas hablando? No es por presumir, pero soy una de las mejores estrategas de la guardia real, además conozco el castillo como la palma de mi mano, así que no te preocupes... – le dijo tranquilizándola –

Te creo, pero...solo queda un pequeño problema...Luna...

No te preocupes, lo resolveremos! Ahora, cuéntame otra vez como es este tipo del que te enamoraste, cómo dijiste que se llama?

Demián...su nombre es Demián...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno chicas hasta aquí por el momento, se que me quieren matar porque tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar, y el capítulo es un poco corto, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo ya que ahorita estoy muy atareada con la escuela...

Espero que me comprendan y que les guste el capítulo. AHHH y que me dejen muchos reviews no? Para que me digan si voy bien o me regreso...

Les agradezco mucho todos los reviews que he recibido ya que me dan mucha fuerzas para seguir escribiendo...

Espero pronto poder subir el siguiente capítulo. Las quiero!


	14. CAPITULO 14

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención...

Espero que disfruten el capítulo catorce.

**Capítulo 14.**

Serena y Molly esperaron hasta quedarse completamente a solas para llevar a cabo su plan. Aquel era el día acordado en que iba a encontrarse con Demián y estaba sumamente nerviosa, esperando que el plan de Molly funcionara y no las atraparan saliendo de noche, ya que si fuera así...estarían en grandes problemas...

Aún recordaba el problema que habían tenido con Luna aquella tarde...

/ flash back /

Estaban en su habitación, se encontraban solas y Molly le estaba explicando su plan, que en realidad era muy sencillo...

El plan era el siguiente:

Molly conocía perfectamente todos los caminos y pasadizos secretos para salir del palacio sin ser vistas, así que ya había trazado una ruta de escape indetectable, podrían salir tranquilamente sin ser vistas por un pasadizo que llegaba directamente al bosque; una vez ahí, Molly acompañaría a Serena a el lugar dónde se había citado con Demián, lo evaluaría y si quedaba completamente segura de que ella iba a estar bien, la dejaría a solas con él y la esperaría a la entrada del pasadizo por el que habían llegado...

Todo parecía perfecto! y estaban riendo contentas por su grandiosa idea cuando Luna, su guardiana entró hecha una furia al cuarto, Serena y Molly se quedaron inmediatamente en silencio ante tan abrupta interrupción, y antes de que pudieran pronunciar una sola palabra Luna empezó a atacarlas...

Dónde demonios te metiste todo el día de ayer Serena? Crees que soy tu niñera para andar cuidando cada uno de tus pasos? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes alejarte de mi lado! Soy tu guardiana! Tienes que permanecer a mi lado! No andarte escapando cada vez que me doy la vuelta...

Luna, yo no... quise preocuparte, es solo que...

No me importan tus excusas Serena! Tienes que dejar de comportarte como una niña mimada que hace lo que se le da la gana!

Oye, tu no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así! Mide tus palabras Luna, ya que esta "niña mimada" como tu la llamas, es TÚ princesa! Y tan solo por ese hecho tienes que guardarle respeto! – le espetó furiosa Molly –

Tu no te metas Morgana! tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer...yo soy la guardiana de Serena y por lo tanto yo le hablo como a mí se me da la gana!

Tú misma lo has dicho Luna, eres su "guardiana" y nada más! Y si la reina se entera de cómo te diriges a tu futura soberana...

Y quién se lo va a decir Morgana? Tú? – le indagó con un tono de burla y una sonrisa presuntuosa –

ESO NO VA A SER NECESARIO LUNA...

Las tres se quedaron mudas, la Reina Serenity estaba ahí frente a ellas, y al parecer había escuchado cada palabra de su "conversación", Luna tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro, ella había sido la que había olvidado cerrar la puerta en su prisa por confrontar a Serena y ahora tendría que asumir las consecuencias...

Ahora, podrías repetirme por favor lo que acabas de decir acerca de mi hija Luna... – le pidió en tono amable pero con una mirada fría que era la única muestra de sus verdaderos sentimientos, estaba muy enojada y eso se notaba en su penetrante mirada –

Su majestad...yo...yo...no quise...nunca fue mi intención... – Luna estaba atemorizada, no sabía cómo justificar sus palabras ante la Reina – por favor majestad...discúlpeme...no volverá a pasar...se lo juro...

Claro que no volverá a pasar Luna, creo que cometí un error al nombrarte guardiana de mi hija, era una gran responsabilidad y creo que no estabas lista para tomarla... – empezó a decirle a una cada vez más aterrorizada Luna que veía lo que se venía con aquellas palabras de la reina –

No, su majestad...le juro que he tratado de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible, yo...

Lo sé Luna, pero eso no es suficiente, por lo que veo no tienes ninguna afinidad con mi hija...al ser su guardiana no solo esperaba que cuidaras de ella, sino que te convirtieras en su amiga y confidente...ya que siempre supe que mi hija necesitaba a alguien así para no sentirse sola... – dijo esto mirando con dulzura a Serena, que no podía creer que su mamá se hubiera preocupado tanto por su felicidad – ...pero creo que cometí un error al escogerte a ti para ese cargo...

Su majestad... – Luna se encontraba boquiabierta, se sentía humillada ante las palabras de la reina – su majestad yo...

Tranquila Luna, que no te voy a echar del palacio...es solo que nunca pensé que congeniarías con mi hija, es más, nunca me imaginé que no la soportaras, pero eso lo voy a arreglar ahora...A partir de este momento dejas de ser la Guardiana de la Princesa Serena, creo que lo mejor será que alguien más afín a mi hija tenga el cargo...

Mamá pero yo no quiero que Luna se quede sin trabajo... – intervino Serena, ya que a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar con su guardiana no le deseaba nada malo, no estaba en su naturaleza –

Por eso no te preocupes hija... – miró amorosamente a la princesa, encantada por su gran corazón – Luna será asignada a otro lugar, y creo que la mejor persona para ocupar su cargo es tu amiga Morgana, no crees?

Majestad...es un honor... – le agradeció una muy sorprendida Molly –

En serio mamá?

Sí, tengo muy buenas referencias de ella, es un excelente elemento de la guardia real y tengo entendido que se llevan muy bien, así que estoy segura que ella cuidará de ti, no es así Molly?

Por supuesto su Majestad... – contestó un tanto sonrojada al oír cómo la llamaba –

Ohh gracias mamá! Esto me hace muy feliz! – le dijo abrazando fuertemente a la hermosa mujer que ahora sonreía ante la felicidad de su hija –

No es nada cariño, ahora las dejamos solas para que sigan platicando a gusto...sígueme Luna, te llevaré a tu nuevo puesto... – dijo y camino a la salida mientras una muy desconcertada Luna la seguía – ...ah, lo olvidaba Molly tengo que recordarte que como guardiana de Serena tienes acceso ilimitado a todo el palacio y a cualquier cosa que necesites, no lo olvides...

Gracias su majestad... – la reina le sonrió y salió de la habitación seguida ahora por una furiosa Luna que las miró con odio antes de salir tras la reina –

Mi guardiana puedes creerlo! – exclamó feliz Serena –

Síiiii ahora será más fácil llevar a cabo nuestro plan! – se abrazaron emocionadas –

/ Fin del flash back /

Así había sido...y ahora Serena se encontraba esperando la señal de Molly para salir a su encuentro con aquel hombre maravilloso... Demián...

Serena, es hora... – le dijo Molly y las dos chicas tomaron su capa y salieron en la oscuridad como dos fantasmas, sin ser vistas –

&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del palacio cuatro de ellas trataban de calmar a otra que estaba destrozando su cuarto del coraje y la furia que sentía en esos momentos...

Luna, tienes que calmarte! Vas a acabar con todo! – le indicó la sailor del fuego, su mejor amiga –

Cómo quieres que me calme Rei? Si por la culpa de la estúpida de Serena he sido rebajada de guardiana real a ayudante de Artemis... – le contestó con lágrimas de rabia cayendo por su rostro –

Si, eso es muy injusto Luna, con todo lo que tuviste que soportar a esa engreída de Serena...yo no la hubiera aguantado ni cinco minutos... – le dijo Mina, la sailor del amor –

Y esa es nuestra futura reina a la que juramos lealtad? – preguntó sarcásticamente una muy molesta Lita – vaya futuro el que nos espera...

Pero...Artemis es amable contigo no es así Luna? Ustedes se llevan muy bien...– inquirió conciliadora sailor mercury –

Ese no es el punto Amy! El punto es que por culpa de nuestra "princesita" Luna acaba de perder su puesto, es que acaso no lo entiendes?

Oye, no me hables así Rei! Sabes que a mí tampoco me cae muy en gracia que Serena vaya a ser nuestra líder, pero no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo...

Eso es lo que tu crees Amy... – dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente –

Qué estas pensando Rei? – le preguntó ansiosa Luna, ya un poco más tranquila ante la oportunidad de desquitarse de Serena –

Pronto lo sabrás Luna...muy pronto lo sabrás...

&&&&&&&&

Bueno, ya estamos aquí Serena...me podrías decir en dónde está ese misterioso hombre del que me hablaste...

Aquí estoy... – se escuchó una voz mientras la figura de un atractivo hombre que Molly reconoció como Demián por las descripciones de Serena, salía de las sombras de los árboles y se situaba frente a ellas – tu debes de ser Molly...yo soy Demián... – le extendió una mano que Molly tomó de buen grado aún evaluándolo –

Sí, soy Molly la mejor amiga de Serena y estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no vas a hacerle algún daño, porque si tan solo te atreves a lastimarla aunque sea un poco, te juró que te vas a arrepentir eh! – terminó en forma amenazadora –

Molly! – la regañó Serena – no le hagas caso... – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla en forma de saludo – es muy sobre protectora conmigo...pero es una excelente amiga...y la quiero mucho...

Serena, tu sabes que soy así porque te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre me voy a encargar de que nada te lastime...

Y no tienes que preocuparte por eso... – intervino Demián dedicándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas que eliminó cualquier duda que pudiera guardar Molly hacia él, dándole la confianza que necesitaba para dejar a su mejor amiga sola con él, sin tener que preocuparse – yo jamás le haría daño a Serena... – le dijo ahora atrapando la mirada de ésta – es una persona muy importante para mí... – Serena se sonrojó ante sus palabras, recordando los momentos a su lado – y yo mismo me encargaré de cuidarla y de castigar a cualquier persona que se atreva a dañarla...

Eso espero... – le dijo Molly haciendo que se rompiera el contacto visual entre Demián y su amiga, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a los dos antes de empezar a alejarse – entonces, te la encargo...confío en ti Demián...

Gracias por la confianza Molly... – Serena estaba muy contenta y segura de que esos dos se llevarían muy bien y eso la hacía muy feliz ya que Molly era su mejor amiga y Demián...bueno...no sabía qué era Demián en su vida, lo único que sabía es que era una persona muy importante...demasiado importante –

De nada, que se diviertan...te espero donde quedamos Serena... – le gritó ya casi para perderse de su vista – y no te apures por llegar eh! Diviértete sin prisas... – le dedicó una pícara sonrisa a una muy sonrojada Serena antes de desaparecer completamente de su vista –

Bueno, ven...preparé algo para ti... – le dijo Demián mientras la guiaba de la mano a un gran árbol debajo del cual había una canasta con comida sobre una gran manta, había también un hermoso ramo de rosas sobre ella, Serena se acercó emocionada –

Son hermosas Demián! muchas gracias!

No es nada, tu eres más hermosa que ellas... – Serena se sonrojó ante aquel comentario –

Oye, pero es mucha comida – exclamó la chica al ver el contenido de la canasta – no creo que podamos acabárnosla tú y yo solos... – Demián rió ante su inocente comentario –

No te preocupes... – le dijo aún riendo divertido – no tenemos que acabárnosla toda, además...tenemos toda la noche... – le dijo ya con un tono más íntimo –

Es cierto... – le contestó Serena sonrojada – ...tenemos toda la noche para conocernos mejor...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno chicas, sí se que me tardé años en actualizar pero es que tenía muchas otras cosas en la cabeza y pues no me podía concentrar en la historia, pero no se preocupen que prometo ponerle más empeño en terminarla...**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas sus comentarios, en verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo cuando creo que ya no doy más y que me he quedado sin ideas...**

**Estoy trabajando muy duro en el siguiente capítulo y espero subirlo muy pronto... eso espero...**

**De todos modos espero que me manden muchos reviews para que me digan que tal les pareció el capítulo (ya saben, acepto comentarios buenos y malos, aunque espero que sean de los primeros : )**

**Les mando muchos besos a todas y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic...**


	15. CAPITULO 15

"LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención...

Espero que disfruten el capítulo quince.

**Capítulo 15.**

Vaya! – exclamó Demián divertido – me da gusto que te haya gustado todo...

Serena se sonrojó ante su comentario y le sonrió un poco avergonzada, habían pasado toda la noche platicando muy amenamente y sin darse cuenta habían acabado (ejem, ejem, bueno ella había acabado) con todo el contenido de la gran canasta que había llevado Demián...

Este...si...todo estuvo muy rico...lamento haber acabado con todo... – le dijo apenada con las mejillas sonrosadas –

Mírame... – le dijo Demián mientras tomaba su rostro para atrapar su mirada – no tienes nada de que avergonzarte... me fascina la forma en que disfrutas todo lo que haces... me encanta como disfrutas comer... como si en cada bocado estuvieras degustando de los platillos más suculentos y deliciosos, aún cuando son cosas comunes y corrientes...

Demián...

Serena estaba conmovida por sus palabras...muy pocas veces podía disfrutar de la comida como en ese momento lo hizo, ya que era una princesa y no le estaban permitidos los excesos... y las pocas veces que se atrevió a hacerlo Luna le había dicho que parecía un animal devorando la comida, que esa no era la manera de comportarse de una princesa... y se había sentido tan mal que no lo había vuelto a hacer...hasta aquel día con ese maravilloso hombre que cada vez la tenía más cautivada, ya que no la juzgaba como todos los demás lo hacían... se sentía libre a su lado... tan libre como nunca antes se había sentido...

Sus miradas chocaban, sus rostros cada vez más cerca uno de otro... Serena podía sentir la respiración cada vez más irregular de Demián en su rostro y se preguntaba si él podía escuchar los fuertes golpes de su corazón contra su pecho...

Demián no podía soportarlo más... tener a Serena tan cerca de él lo volvía loco...sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban debido a la cercanía lo hacía perder el control y no pudo evitar acortar el espacio entre los dos y besarla...

En ese momento el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, el beso que comenzó dulce y suave, rápidamente se convirtió en un apasionado encuentro, cuando Serena abrió la boca para recibir la lengua de Demián las cosas parecieron salirse de control...sus lenguas se enredaban en una danza sensual que causaba escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo de la princesa, en ese momento todo lo que hasta entonces había conocido perdió importancia...nunca pensó en los estragos que un beso causaría dentro de ella...se sentía más feliz que nunca y no quería que ese momento terminara...

"Así debe ser el Paraíso" pensó Demián... nunca en ninguna ocasión y con ninguna otra chica había sentido ni la cuarta parte de lo que sentía ahora al besar el dulce néctar de los labios de Serena...sí, era cierto que había estado con otras chicas, después de todo no podían pasar diez años aislados del mundo, de vez en cuando les daban permiso de mezclarse entre la gente del Milenio de Plata, claro! Sin rebelar su identidad... en esos paseos habían conocido a algunas chicas agradables y estuvo con algunas, hasta que se dio cuenta que en todas ellas buscaba desesperadamente unos ojos azules como el cielo, aquellos que no lo dejaban dormir desde que los vio a la tierna edad de 10 años, y sabía que en ninguna de ellas iba a encontrar lo que buscaba desde hace años...porque lo que en verdad buscaba solo podía ofrecérselo una persona, una pequeña personita que en ese momento se encontraba entre sus brazos...él solo la quería a ella!

Y fue esa la razón de que dejara a un lado sus salidas y regresara cada que podía a el lugar donde la había visto por primera vez, ese hermoso lago en el que la volvió a encontrar después de esos desesperantes años de espera, cuando ya casi perdía las esperanzas de volver a verla...pero el destino los reunió y ahora estaba decidido a nunca dejarla ir...no de nuevo...no cuando se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, la amó desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se posaron en esa pequeña niña llorando, cuando vio su dulce sonrisa...Dios! Cuanto la amaba! Debía de estar loco...solo la había visto unas cuantas veces! Pero no podía evitarlo... se había adentrado muy en el fondo de su corazón y nunca podría sacarla de ahí...

El sentir su dulce sabor en los labios lo volvía loco...lo que pretendía ser un dulce beso se salió de su control, debía de parar el beso ahora antes de que se volviera completamente loco y no pudiera controlarse...

Suavemente y con la mayor delicadeza posible detuvo el beso y respiró para tranquilizarse, tenía que tomar aire antes de que se abalanzara nuevamente sobre Serena y terminar por asustarla, una vez que se hubo tranquilizado un poco abrió los ojos para observarla y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban!

No sabía en qué momento habían llegado a esa posición, se encontraban recostados sobre la manta que había traído, él se encontraba sobre ella con un brazo rodeando su cintura...ella aun no había abierto los ojos, se encontraba sonrojada y respiraba irregularmente tratando de tranquilizarse...es tan hermosa! (pensó)

Serena se encontraba aturdida, ese beso la había dejado tan sorprendida e impresionada que no recordaba claramente donde se encontraba, nunca en verdad nunca alguien la había besado de esa forma, es más, nunca la habían besado! Ese era su primer beso y la verdad no se arrepentía para nada el haber esperado tanto tiempo... No sabía qué hubiera sucedido si Demián no hubiera parado, seguramente hubieran terminado haciendo algo más y ella no habría puesto resistencia! Es más, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todo su corazón! Y lo amaba profundamente, lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo volvió a ver, lo amaba tanto que se entregaría ahí mismo si él se lo pidiera... ( pero qué estas pensando Serena!) se sonrojó intensamente ante tales pensamientos y espero que Demián no notara nada de lo que había pensado en su rostro, sino, qué pensaría de ella?

Decidió que ya era tiempo de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo se sonrojó un poco más al ver que él estaba sobre ella y la observaba...lo peor de todo es que no recordaba cómo habían llegado a estar en esa posición!

Demián notó su turbación y se levanto al momento para ayudarla a ella a hacer lo mismo, ya los dos de pie se miraron sonrojado sin saber qué decirse...

Este...yo...eh...lo siento...no quise... – empezó nervioso Demián, pero Serena le puso un dedo en los labios tranquilizándolo y regalándole una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras –

Shhhhhh – le susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a él – yo también lo deseaba... – le confesó – y me encantó... – le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él y tomaba su camisa entre las manos para acercarlo a ella – es más...me gustaría repetirlo...

Subió su mirada para observar el incrédulo rostro del hombre y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de tomar sus sexys labios y darle un dulce y sensual beso que el correspondió gustoso...

Después de unos momentos se separaron y Serena lo miró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro...nunca se imaginó tan atrevida! Pero ese hombre despertaba su lado más audaz y sensual... Se sentía de las mil maravillas y no podía esperar para contárselo a su mejor amiga Molly...

Tengo que irme...ya esta amaneciendo y Molly debe estar desesperada...

Lo sé... yo también tengo que irme pero quiero verte de nuevo... – le dijo dulcemente –

Yo también... – le confesó la princesa ansiosa de estar de nuevo con él –

Entonces nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?

Por supuesto! Por nada del mundo faltaría... adiós... – le dijo antes de darle un corto beso y salir corriendo a reunirse con Molly...

Demián la vio alejarse como había sucedido 10 años atrás, solo que esta vez tenía la seguridad de que la volvería a ver...y más pronto de lo que tardó la última vez...

Sonriendo y feliz recogió las cosas y se encaminó a casa, esperando que los chicos no hubieran notado su ausencia (cosa que dudaba) ya que no tenía ganas de responder a sus preguntas...en ese momento solo quería pensar en el encuentro que tendría al día siguiente con su pequeña...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Siguieron viéndose a diario al amparo de la noche, con la Luna protegiendo su secreto...solamente Molly sabía de su relación ya que aparte de ser la mejor amiga de Serena era su confidente y la ayudaba cada noche para llegar sin ser vistas a sus citas con el amor de su vida...

Pasaron los meses y cada día su amor era más y más grande, disfrutaban cada momento que tenían juntos y platicaban de mil cosas; Demián le platicaba de su vida omitiendo los detalles de su origen y su misión, pero le contaba lo feliz que era con sus mejores amigos y lo mucho que los quería, casi como hermanos...

Serena también le contaba un poco de su vida, de Molly su mejor amiga, de Luna su antigua guardiana (claro sin decirle realmente lo que era) y muchas cosas más pero sin confesarle realmente su verdadera identidad, sin confesarle que era la princesa y futura soberana del Milenio de Plata, y es que cuando se encontraba con él nada de esas cosas importaban...con él solo era Serena y nada más...y él la amaba así por lo que era ella...y ella lo amaba mucho más por esa razón...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero no todo podía ser felicidad en la vida de la princesa ya que las personas que ella pensaba amigas y que juraron protegerla con sus vidas planeaban algo en contra de ella...

En una habitación se encontraban cinco chicas planeando su próximo movimiento...

Cómo vas con la Reina Serenity Luna? – preguntó una de ellas a una joven y bella mujer de pelo largo de un color azul oscuro como la noche y que sonreía complacida por la manera en que estaban saliendo sus planes –

De maravilla! En verdad ella cree en mi arrepentimiento y ahora que Morgana tuvo que salir a una misión en Plutón me ha dicho que confía en mí para ser nuevamente la guardiana de su querida princesita...claro hasta que llegue de su viaje la entrometida de Morgana... – recalcó un poco fastidiada –

No importa... – le dijo una sonriente Sailor Mars – es el tiempo justo que necesitamos para que vuelvas a ganarte la confianza de esa estúpida de Serena y de la Reina misma, así que recuerda que no puedes fallar...de eso depende nuestro plan...

Lo sé, lo sé y no te preocupes Rei que no voy a fallar...

Estas segura que esto va a funcionar? – le preguntó una preocupada Sailor Mercury – es muy riesgoso, si nos descubren lo pagaremos muy caro y...

No seas aguafiestas Amy! Claro que todo va a salir bien... – la tranquilizó Mina – esa tonta de Serena pagará muy caro todo lo que nos ha hecho...

Pero si a nosotras no nos ha hecho nada Mina! – le contestó Amy –

Nada? Dices que no nos ha hecho nada? Y el desprecio con el que nos trata no significa nada para ti Amy? Además crees que una cabeza hueca como ella es la persona indicada para gobernarnos?' Para dirigir el Milenio de Plata?

Claro que no Rei, ya cálmate...no quería decir eso, sabes que confío en ustedes y estoy de acuerdo en que ella no es apta para ser soberana del Milenio de Plata...

No tienes nada de que preocuparte Amy, el plan que ideó Rei es fantástico y nada puede salir mal – le aseguró Lita –

Además, ya todo esta listo y falta poco para que podamos actuar...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y dices que Molly tuvo que salir de improviso a Plutón? – le preguntó Demián alimentando el fuego de la chimenea –

Sí, debido a que es una de los mejores elementos de la guardia real, la mandaron a esta misión... – le contó Serena –

Y va a tardar mucho en aquella misión?

Dos semanas... pero ya siento que la extraño...es mi mejor amiga...

Ambos se encontraban en una pequeña pero confortable cabaña cerca de la mansión en la que vivía Demián (aunque Serena no tenía idea de esto), habían quedado de ir al lago a nadar cuando una tormenta los tomó desprevenidos y a Demián se le ocurrió aquel lugar para alojarse.

Era una pequeña cabaña bien equipada y muy agradable, la había descubierto uno de aquellos días que paseaba por el lago y que igual que ahora le había tomado por sorpresa una tormenta, después preguntó en la mansión donde vivía y descubrió que era la antigua cabaña del guardabosques, pero hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la ocupaba debido a que estaba en medio del bosque un poco alejada de la mansión, así que se decidió a hacerla confortable y se convirtió en un refugio en el que podía estar solo para pensar sin ser molestado por sus bromistas amigos...

Serena estaba un poco triste por la partida de Molly, y porque Luna había vuelto a ser su guardiana, lo que significaba traerla pegada todo el día; de hecho le había costado horrores escaparse ese día de ella para poder ver a Demián, pero no le importó porque necesitaba verlo...sentir su cariño...sentir que no estaba sola...

Demián notó lo pensativa que estaba la chica y decidió que era el momento indicado para darle la sorpresa que había guardado para ella, pensaba dársela en una romántica cena, pero todo se había estropeado por culpa de la lluvia, y ahora los dos estaban empapados sentados en la alfombra frente al fuego tratando de mantenerse calientes...

También quería hablarle del viaje que tenía que hacer al concluir su entrenamiento, no quería dejarla ahora que Molly no estaba con ella pero era necesario para poder estar juntos definitivamente...Era un viaje peligroso según les habían dicho sus profesores, pero era para comprobar la capacidad de su entrenamiento, además, después de aquella misión por fin podría volver a la tierra y ver a sus padres y a su hermano Endymion, y decirles lo feliz que era al lado de su amada Serena... Después sería su presentación formal ante todos en el Milenio de Plata...

Serena... tengo algo para ti... – En ese momento Serena salió de su ensueño y puso atención a lo que Demián tenía preparado para ella, estaba muy emocionada –

Qué es?

Es un regalo, ábrelo! – le dijo poniendo una pequeña caja negra con un listón dorado en su mano –

Serena obedeció, destapó aquella pequeña caja y soltó un grito emocionado, abrió lo ojos como platos sorprendida y a la vez encantada...dentro de la caja había una hermosa estrella musical, en medio tenía una media luna que daba vueltas mientras una hermosa melodía inundaba el ambiente...era simplemente increíble...

OH Demián...es hermosa! Gracias! – le dijo emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca había recibido un regalo tan magnífico –

Pero no llores... – le dijo sonriendo y limpiando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla – se supone que es para hacerte feliz, no para ponerte triste...

Lo siento, lo que pasa es que estoy muy emocionada... me encanta!

Ahhhh pero eso no es todo... – le dijo con un tono de misterio que intrigó a Serena – observa... – tomó la estrella entre sus manos y dijo unas palabras...

_No puedes verme como el aire,_

_Pero existo como el viento,_

_No puedes tocarme sin horizontes, _

_Pero estoy aquí como el tiempo,_

_No puedes amarme..._

_...pero yo no dejaré de hacerlo..._

Al terminar de decir aquellos versos, Serena observó su mano; La estrella que sostenía en esos momentos dejó de tocar su melodía y la luna que se movía en su interior se detuvo..., al hacer esto, una gran luz salió de la estrella mientras volvía a tocar aquella hermosa melodía y ante sus ojos Serena pudo ver entre la luz de la estrella algo que la dejó sin habla...

Esta es la segunda parte de la sorpresa... – le dijo un sonriente Demián – tómalo!

Pero...pero...si es...es... – Serena se quedó muda por un segundo – es... un anillo...

Y no era cualquier anillo! (pensó Serena) era el anillo más hermoso que jamás haya visto... era una argolla de oro blanco, con una figura de una media luna entrelazada con un sol, la luna estaba incrustada en pequeños diamantes que rodeaban a uno más grande dentro del sol, la combinación era exquisita, nunca había visto tan magnífica joya, subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con esos intensos ojos marrones que tanto amaba y que la miraban expectantes...

Pero...porqué? – le preguntó incrédula Serena –

Este anillo ha pertenecido a todas las mujeres de mi familia, mi madre me lo dio cuando tan solo era un niño y me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que amara con todo mi corazón...aquella mujer que me haga sentir bien con solo estar a su lado...la mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida...y esa mujer eres tú Serena!

Eso quiere decir que...

Sí, quiero que seas mi esposa...Serena... – le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos – Cásate conmigo!

Yo...yo... – Serena no podía articular palabras ante semejante proposición, estaba anonadada pero inmensamente feliz –

Antes de que me respondas quiero que sepas algo... – le dijo Demián un poco más serio y Serena se preocupó –

Qué pasa Demián?

Decidí hacerte esta proposición hoy porque mañana tengo que salir a una misión y no podré verte en unos días...la misión es un poco peligrosa...no, no te asustes... – exclamó cuando vio la cara de preocupación de la chica – yo se que no va a pasarme nada, pero...si se llegara a dar el caso...quiero que sepas algo acerca de este anillo... este anillo representa el amor que se han tenido a través de los siglos los miembros de mi familia, es un regalo de amor que hombre da a la mujer que ama, pero este anillo contiene también un hechizo muy antiguo de amor, y cuando él lo entrega a su amada...y ésta le corresponde de igual manera, sus almas quedarán unidas por ese inmenso amor que se profesan y perdurará a través de los siglos, no importando los percances que encuentren en el camino, siempre volverán a estar juntos...

Eso es hermoso... – exclamó Serena emocionada ante la romántica historia y feliz de ser la mujer escogida para portar semejante joya –

Sí, lo es... – le dijo muy sonriente – pero también por eso quiero saber que estas segura de la respuesta que vas a darme...

Lo estoy... – le dijo emocionada la princesa – Síiiii quiero casarme contigo!

Demián estaba feliz! se abalanzó sobre Serena para besarla dulcemente mientras colocaba el hermoso anillo en su delicado dedo; poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más profundo, una enorme pasión se apoderó de ellos...Demián se separó de ella respirando irregularmente y tratando de controlarse pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar esta vez y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella para besarlo sensualmente haciéndolo gemir del placer...

Serena...Serena...te das cuenta de que si me sigues besando así no voy a poder controlarme? – le dijo un poco sofocado entre beso y beso –

No quiero que lo hagas... – le contestó con una voz de lo más sensual – quiero estar contigo...antes de que te vayas...quiero ser tuya...

Demián se detuvo por un momento para observarla a los ojos y saber si estaba conciente de lo que le estaba diciendo...

Estas...segura?

Sí , lo estoy... hazme tuya...

No necesito repetírselo dos veces, al ver la seguridad en los ojos de Serena la beso intensamente con unas ansias locas que tenía guardadas desde hacia mucho, la deseaba tanto que le dolía...

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la pequeña alcoba en donde había una cama tamaño matrimonial cubierta con unas sencillas sábanas (cosa que en ese momento no les importaba) y la depositó suavemente en ella mientras comenzaba a quitarse la capa y demás ropa, cuando quedo con el pecho descubierto Serena soltó un pequeño suspiro y Demián la puso delante de él y bajo suavemente el cierre de su encantador vestido que cayó al instante al piso dejando a la chica vestida tan solo con un pequeño fondo como aquel que traía cuando la había encontrado nadando en el lago...esta vez también estaba empapado debido a la lluvia y marcaba perfectamente cada curva del cuerpo de Serena, él la observó fascinado...era tan hermosa!

Serena se sonrojó ante la mirada del hombre, pero no retiró la mirada mientras él terminaba de desvestirla dejándola completamente desnuda...

Demián no podía creer que existiera tanta belleza teniendo a Serena así, para desnuda y sonrojada frente a él...se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo...

Serena se acercó a Demián y terminó de desvestirlo quedándose muda de la impresión al ver semejante perfección...no se podía llamar de otra forma, él era simplemente perfecto con su amplia espalda, sus poderosos pectorales y sus fuertes brazos...siguió bajando la vista y se sonrojó fuertemente al observarlo así, listo para ella (N/A: ustedes entienden no?), nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo pero se imaginaba que ninguno podía ser tan bello como lo era el que tenía enfrente...

Demián la atrajo hacia sí para besarla apasionadamente, besando cada rincón de piel de la chica que gemía tímidamente ante las caricias que se fueron volviendo más íntimas conforme iba bajando Demián hasta que llegó al centro de su femineidad, Serena trató de protestar un poco incómoda por lo que él hacia, pero el no le hizo caso y en un momento Serena se encontraba al borde de la locura, nunca pensó que se podía sentir tanto placer! Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella!

Tomó la cabeza de Demián y la subió para besarlo intensamente mientras le pedía entre suspiros que la tomara ahora...Demián se colocó sobre ella y entró en su cuerpo, sintiendo de inmediato aquella barrera que le decía que era suya, solo suya, de nadie más...empujó nuevamente sintiendo ceder aquella barrera, ya no era más una niña era una mujer, su mujer! – pensó inmensamente feliz – pero se detuvo un poco al sentir a Serena tensarse, su cara reflejaba el pequeño dolor que sentía...

Tranquila! – le susurró conmovido limpiando una lágrima que caía por su rostro – estas bien?

Serena no contestó, solo movió la cabeza pero Demián se inquietó pensando que tal vez la estaría lastimando, trato de apartarse de ella pero Serena se lo impidió atrapándolo con sus piernas...

No te detengas... – le pidió –

Demián entendió y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, los dos cuerpos estuvieron cubiertos de sudor, Serena sentía que moriría...era tan grande el placer que sentía en ese momento que el pequeño dolor que sintió al principio quedó olvidado definitivamente de sus recuerdos...

Demián siguió aumentando el ritmo hasta que sintió tensarse a Serena cuando alcanzó el clímax y el la siguió alcanzándolo casi al mismo tiempo y cayendo rendido sobre su pequeño cuerpo, se movió un poco para no aplastarla con su peso y la atrajo a su lado para abrazarla y besarla tiernamente tratando de recuperar la respiración...

Eso fue... – exclamó Serena impresionada –

...increíble! – terminó Demián por ella –

Te amo Demián...

Y yo te amo a ti pequeña... – le dijo besándola nuevamente y embarcándose nuevamente en un apasionado encuentro –

Después de un rato, cuando la lluvia había cedido y la noche empezaba a cernirse sobre ellos, Serena y Demián ya vestidos se encontraban sentados y abrazados observando las llamas bailar en la chimenea...

Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera? – le preguntó triste Serena –

Un mes mas o menos...pero no quiero que estés triste pequeña...a pesar de no estar juntos siempre vas a estar en mi mente...

Lo sé, pero te voy a extrañar mucho...

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, pero de repente Serena se volteó para quedar de cara a él e hizo algo que desconcertó fuertemente a Demián...

Pero...Serena...qué haces? Porque te quitas el anillo? – le preguntó dolido ante tal acción – es que te arrepientes de tu decisión?

No, claro que no tontito! – le dio un beso y lo miro con ternura – es solo que se me ocurrió una cosa...quiero que te lo lleves contigo para protegerte y que me lo devuelvas cuando regreses...así me aseguro que vuelvas sano y salvo a mí...

Demián sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras y miró a Serena quién se quitaba una hermosa cadenita de oro del cuello e introducía el anillo en ella como un dije y después lo colgaba en el cuello de un feliz hombre, el hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida...

Lo haré, eso tenlo por seguro preciosa! – le dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente –

Bueno, tengo que irme...

Tan pronto? – protestó Demián abrazándola –

Sí, me encantaría quedarme toda la noche contigo, pero ahora que no esta Molly tengo que regresar antes de que Luna note mi ausencia (ja ja ahora se preocupa!)

Esta bien, pero recuerda que te amo y que en cuanto llegue te buscaré eh!

Eso espero, mientras cada vez que oiga esta melodía te recordaré...y recordaré cuánto te amo... – le dijo sacando su estrella musical –

Te amo Serena... – la beso en la puerta antes de dejarla marchar – te amo con todo mi corazón...

Yo también te amo Demián...con toda mi alma... – lo besó sin sospechar que alguien más los observaba furiosa –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero que le pasa a la estúpida de Serena? Va a arruinar todos mis planes! – exclamó furiosa Luna mientras veía la despedida de los dos enamorados, escondida entre los árboles –

Si la Reina se llegaba a enterar de esa relación estaría perdida... (pensó Luna), sobre todo después de lo de esta mañana...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Flash Back **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luna, tienes un momento? – la había llamado la Reina cuando buscaba desesperada a Serena que se había escabullido en un despiste de ella –

Claro que si su Majestad...qué desea?

Luna, veo que tu relación con mi hija ha mejorado mucho y me alegro de que hayas cambiado de actitud

Gracias su Majestad

Pero lo que quería era preguntarte otra cosa, ahora que has estado cerca de Serena he visto que se llevan mucho mejor, y he deducido que ya son amigas...

Por supuesto su Majestad, somos las mejores amigas – bueno, Serena no se atreverá a desmentirme pensó Luna –

Entonces tu como su amiga debes saber si ella tiene alguna relación con un chico no es así?

Claro, ella me tiene mucha confianza – Ingenua pensó Luna al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de la Reina – y por lo que me ha contado no tiene ningún enamorado...

Que buena noticia!

Puedo preguntar cuál es su interés en semejante asunto su Majestad? Porqué parece tan feliz con la noticia?

Bueno... – dudo un poco antes de responderle – te voy a confiar algo Luna, pero debes prometer no comentarlo con nadie...

Lo prometo

Lo que pasa es que mañana llega de visita el Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra para conocer a la Princesa, y tanto los reyes de la Tierra como Yo, hemos pensado que un enlace sería muy beneficioso para estrechar las relaciones entre nosotros...

Una boda? – preguntó incrédula Luna, eso podría estropear sus planes –

Así es, pero no estaba segura hasta ahora de hacerlo porque no sabía si mi hija estaba ya enamorada de otra persona y no quería lastimarla, pero ahora que tu me confirmaste que no es el caso estaré feliz de comunicarles la noticia a los Reyes de la Tierra, estoy segura que los dos Príncipes estarán encantados, ya que mi hija es muy hermosa y estoy segura que el Príncipe se enamorará de ella de inmediato, y dicen que el Príncipe también es muy guapo así que no habrá problemas...

Cuándo dice que llega el Príncipe su Majestad?

Mañana al atardecer, así que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para preparar su llegada! Gracias por todo Luna! Creo que hice bien en devolverte a tu puesto...

No es nada su Majestad, estoy para servirle... – solo espero que esta vez Serena no arruine todo como siempre (pensó) –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Fin del Flash Back **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y ahora todos sus planes se iban a la basura tan solo porque a la princesita se le ocurría enamorarse de un guardabosques...(guapo si, pero guardabosques al fin y al cabo)

Tenía que hacer algo, pero qué? De inmediato el rostro de la mujer se iluminó con una sonrisa malvada, tenía un plan...

Serena iba caminando emocionada y muy feliz por todos los acontecimientos de ese día cuando su mirada se topó con la de una muy enojada Luna frente a ella...

Luna...qu...qué haces aquí?

La pregunta, es qué haces tú aquí sola besándote con un desconocido... – le gritó –

Luna yo... – oh no! los había descubierto! –

No me digas nada Serena que no estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus excusas! Sabes los problemas que me puedes causar por tu estupidez?

No es ninguna estupidez! Yo lo amo!

Lo amas? – se rió – eso es una tontería! Pero no voy a permitir que esta vez me arruines las cosas...

Ah sí, y qué es lo que vas a hacer? Vas a decírselo a mi madre? Porque si es así no te preocupes que yo misma lo voy a hacer ahora! – le dijo encaminándose al palacio y dispuesta a confesar su secreto a su madre, pero Luna la sujetó rudamente del brazo y la hizo detenerse –

Por supuesto que no vas a decirle a tu madre nada! De eso me encargo yo!

Aprovechó el desconcierto de la princesa y pronunció unas palabras, la media Luna en su frente comenzó a brillar intensamente, Serena estaba asustada, no sabía lo que iba a suceder...de repente la media Luna en la frente de la mujer, salió como un holograma y se colocó en la frente de la princesa que se quedó como hipnotizada y después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos cayó sin sentido sobre la hierba húmeda...

Ya esta! – dijo una sonriente Luna mientras la media luna en su frente regresaba a la normalidad – soy grandiosa!

Luna? Qué pasó? Qué hacemos aquí?

No recuerdas nada? – le dijo con un tono inocente en la voz –

No, solo recuerdo que Molly y yo íbamos a ir a nadar, pero no sé qué hacemos aquí...

Oh, lo que pasa es que Morg...digo Molly... – se corrigió a tiempo – no pudo venir porque salió de misión a Plutón y tu y yo venimos a nadar solas, pero nos agarró una tormenta...

Ahhh... – dijo Serena un poco confundida – bueno, nos vamos...

Claro Sere... – Serena la volteó a ver extrañada ante el apodo – oye, de casualidad sabes de quién es esa cabaña de allá?

Ni idea Luna...nunca la había visto...vámonos...

Sí vámonos... – dijo sonriendo (Perfecto!) había funcionado! Serena no recordaba nada porque había borrado su memoria... –

Ahora todo sería más fácil...su plan no podía fallar y Serena pagaría muy caro todo lo que le había hecho...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&

Hola niñas! Hasta aquí por el momento... quiero agradecerles a todas las que me mandaron muchos reviews que me animaron a seguir escribiendo...

**Una disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas y estuve sumamente ocupada, espero realmente que les guste este capítulo y que me digan qué les pareció?**

**Otra disculpa por no contestar a sus reviews pero es que son muchos y estoy un poquito apurada, aún así les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y paciencia y prometo contestar los siguientes aunque me desvele toda una semana!**

**Besos a todas y recuerden: Muchos reviews! Porfa!**


	16. CAPITULO 16

"LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención...

¡¡¡¡¡ Sorrrryyyy! Disculpen la espera! Espero que disfruten el capítulo dieciséis.

**Capítulo 16.**

Serena se revolvió furiosa en los brazos de su novio al ver aquello, no podía creer que Luna hubiese sido capaz de tanto con el único propósito de obtener los favores de la Reina, su madre...

Demián le susurraba palabras de amor al oído y no paró hasta que la vio más tranquila...entonces notaron que el panorama a su alrededor había cambiado, estaban en otro recuerdo...

Serena? Estas aquí? – era Molly, su mejor amiga la que acababa de entrar a sus habitaciones buscándola – Serena?

Se puede saber qué haces aquí Morgana?

Eso mismo debería de preguntarte yo, no crees Luna? Qué demonios haces tú aquí? Y dónde está Serena?

Creo que no estas enterada...las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que te fuiste...Tú no eres más la guardiana de la princesa sino YO, y te advierto que no voy a permitir que te acerques a ella entendiste?

Tu no puedes prohibirme nada! Y cómo piensas impedir que me acerque a Serena si quiero?

Ah, eso es muy fácil...y claro que puedo prohibírtelo! A menos...que quieras que la Reina se entere de que ayudaste a salir a la princesa de noche para verse a solas con un desconocido...

Qué? Pero cómo...

...me entere? Eso es lo de menos, solo tienes que entender que no voy a separarme ni un minuto de la princesa, y que si no quieres tener problemas con la Reina es mejor que me hagas caso.

Molly! que bueno que ya regresaste! Porqué no me dijiste que te ibas?

La princesa salió del cuarto envuelta en una bata de bañar, con la cabellera aún húmeda por el baño...hasta que escuchó la voz de su amiga e inmediatamente salió a recibirla...

Le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de que Luna (con una rara gentileza en ella) la tomara del brazo y la sentara en un taburete para que a continuación comenzara a cepillar el largo y rubio cabello de la princesa, con movimientos suaves y acompasados ante la estupefacta mirada de Molly...

Princesa, tiene que arreglarse muy bien...no querrá que el príncipe Endymion se lleve una mala impresión o si?

Por supuesto que no Luna! – sonrió encantada – es tan lindo!

Qu...qué? - preguntó recuperando el habla Morgana – de quién están hablando?

Cómo que de quién Molly? – le preguntó la princesa sonriendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – pues del guapo y gallardo príncipe Endymion de la Tierra...

Molly tenía una cara de confusión tremenda, no entendía de qué estaba hablando su amiga...

Pero princesa... – le dijo Luna sonriente, entendiendo la situación y sonriendo satisfecha – lo que pasa es que Morgana aún no conoce a su prometido, el príncipe Endymion...

Pero...qué? Prometido? – exclamó asombrada Morgana – pero...Serena...qué pasó con Demián?

Demián? – la princesa la miró confundida – qué Demián? de quién me estas hablando Molly? yo no conozco a ningún Demián...

Ehh...creo que es hora de que te marches Morgana... – le dijo Luna tomándola fuertemente del brazo y sacándola a la fuerza de las habitaciones de la princesa – la princesa tiene que prepararse para recibir a su prometido...

Adiós Molly! – se despidió Serena sonriente, ajena a la situación – visítame pronto para que podamos platicar!

Una vez afuera, Morgana se soltó del agarre de la guardiana y la enfrentó:

Qué fue lo que pasó Luna? Qué le hiciste a Serena? Contéstame!

Yo? Nada... – le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica – solo la ayude a dejar atrás algunas cosas desagradables de su pasado...

Que hiciste qué? Pero cómo te atreviste? – le soltó una bofetada y se lanzó sobre ella, hasta que alguien las separó y se puso frente a Luna, quien la miraba con odio, sobandose el rostro golpeado –

Hazte a un lado Mars! – le gritó una furiosa Morgana –

No lo voy a hacer! Y más te vale que no metas tus narices donde no te llaman Morgana! Porque si lo haces...te vas a arrepentir! Aléjate de la princesa!

Tu estas de acuerdo con ella no es así Mars? – la acusó señalando a Luna –

Eso no te importa! Recuerda lo que te dije...

Acaso me estas amenazando? – la retó –

Más bien una advertencia... – le contestó Mars sonriendo – y más te vale que me hagas caso, o la puedes pasar muy mal...

Sin agregar nada más, tomó a Luna y juntas entraron a las habitaciones de la princesa sonriendo...

Demián miró a Serena preocupado, no había dicho una sola palabra de lo que había visto...y eso lo preocupaba...

Serena estaba muy decepcionada y triste... nunca se imaginó que en su pasado pudieran haber cosas tan horrorosas como esas, es más, nunca se imaginó que aquellas personas a las que llamó amigas hubieran conspirado de ese modo contra ella... y la pobre Molly, cuánto había sufrido su mejor amiga por ella...

Sabía que Demián la miraba preocupado, pero no podía decir nada para tranquilizarlo ya que ella misma no estaba tranquila...no sabía que otras cosas más la esperaban y no quería derrumbarse todavía...

Antes de que Demián pudiera preguntarle algo, un nuevo recuerdo se formaba como neblina a su alrededor...

Ahora se encontraban en la Tierra, podría reconocer ese paisaje donde fuera, era su hogar...

En ese momento una hermosa mujer salía corriendo desesperada por la entrada principal del castillo al encuentro de un hombre que volvía a su hogar, era su hijo mayor, Demián...quien después de tantos años regresaba a su lado...y ella era la Reina Artemisa...esposa del Rey Apolo, soberano de la Tierra...

Demián, hijo! – corrió la Reina a su encuentro, tan feliz como no lo había estado en tantos años – regresaste!

Demián tomó feliz entre sus brazos a su madre, tan hermosa como la recordaba, si acaso más! Los años parecían pasar de ella... En ese momento se sintió completo, cobijado con el inmenso amor de su madre que durante 10 años había extrañado y recordado con anhelo...

Minutos después de que su madre lo soltara de sus brazos feliz, vio a su padre tan distinguido como siempre, pero con esa sonrisa sincera que tanto recordaba...un poco menos efusivo que su madre, pero igual de feliz de verlo...

El cálido recibimiento de sus padres tocó un punto sensible en el corazón de Demián...no pudo evitar que una lágrima traviesa escurriera por su mejilla, Serena lo notó y se abrazo fuertemente a él... Demián se controló al notar esto, después de todo, todavía faltaba la parte más cruda de los recuerdos y estaba seguro que necesitaría de todo su temple para darle el apoyo necesario a su querida pequeña...

Después del grandioso recibimiento pasaron a la sala de estar, sonrientes los 3 después de tanto tiempo lejos uno de los otros...

Pero madre, dónde se encuentra el pequeño torbellino de mi hermano? – exclamó sonriente casi sintiendo la energía desbordante de su pequeño hermano –

Pequeño? – se rió la Reina – deberías verlo! Ya es todo un hombre como tú...pero, desgraciadamente como no sabíamos que llegabas hoy...tuvo que adelantarse a un compromiso, nosotros quedamos de alcanzarlo en la fiesta...

Una fiesta? – exclamó sonriente – que bien! Dónde es eso?

Es en el Milenio de Plata – le explicó su padre – y es muy importante, ya que va a ser el anunció del compromiso de tu hermano Endymion con la princesa de la Luna...

Endymion va a casarse? – exclamó sorprendido el príncipe – no lo puedo creer... tantos años separados y ahora me entero de que va a ser el primero en casarse...

Sí, es verdad...parece increíble que nuestro travieso Endymion por fin vaya a sentar cabeza... – le dijo su sonriente madre – aunque déjame decirte que desde que te fuiste Endymion cambió un poco su forma de ser y se volvió más tranquilo...

En verdad? – preguntó sonriente Demián, orgulloso de su hermano, y asombrado de que haya seguido al pie de la letra sus consejos –

Sí, y eso fue un gran alivio para todos... – le dijo su padre – aunque... al principio estábamos un poco preocupados, ya que desde tu partida estuvo muy deprimido por un tiempo...te extrañaba mucho...desde entonces no se despegó de tu cuarto, así que decidimos que ya que no se quería ir de ahí, trasladamos todas sus cosas para que lo ocupara mientras tú no estabas...espero que no te importe hijo... – le preguntó un poco preocupado por su reacción –

Claro que no padre... – le aseguró sonriente – me alegro que haya sido así...yo también lo extrañe mucho...los extrañe mucho a todos...

Oh Demián! – su madre lo abrazó nuevamente llorando de felicidad – aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, con nosotros...

Bueno, creo que es hora de que descanses un rato hijo... – le dijo el Rey tomándolo en sus brazos y dándole un gran abrazo a su primogénito – has trabajado mucho...estoy orgulloso de ti...

Gracias padre... – contestó con un nudo en la garganta al oír el tono orgulloso en la voz de su padre, eso compensaba todo el tiempo que tuvo que estar lejos de su casa –

Ahora, tu madre te llevara a descansar a tu alcoba y más tarde nos alistaremos para ir juntos a la gran fiesta en el Milenio de Plata...

Diciendo esto su padre se retiró a su estudio para poner en orden algunos asuntos y su madre lo condujo a su vieja alcoba, ahora muy diferente de cómo la recordaba, por todas partes se podía notar la esencia de su hermano menor...junto a la cama, en la mesita de noche había una foto de los dos juntos tomada antes de su partida, las lágrimas se agolparon a sus ojos y una de ellas resbaló por su rostro...por fin estaba en casa!

Su madre se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y enjugó su rostro, sonriendo ante el gran cariño que le tenía a su hermano...

Lo extrañaste mucho verdad?' – le preguntó –

Sí...a pesar de que mis compañeros se convirtieron con el tiempo en hermanos para mí, siempre estaban en mi mente los recuerdos de los días que pasé al lado suyo, aquí en mi hogar... a veces me reía recordando una a una las travesuras de ese pequeño bribón – sonrió – en fin...eso ya es tiempo pasado, ahora tengo algo muy importante que contarte madre...

En serio? – exclamó divertida su madre al ver el repentino cambio en la expresión de su hijo, había pasado de la melancolía a una felicidad plena en tan solo unos segundos y eso, ella sabía muy bien, solo podía ser por una mujer – y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?

Madre...conocí a la mujer de mi vida...

Lo sé...

Cómo? Pero cómo? – le preguntó desconcertado Demián –

Lo sé por tu expresión...porque veo en tus ojos una dicha enorme que solo se siente cuando se ama de verdad...

Oh madre! La amo! La amo con todo mi corazón, y le regalé tu estrella...

La estrella? Eso quiere decir que... – exclamó encantada –

Sí, le propuse matrimonio y ella aceptó, pero debido a que tuve que ir a una última misión, ella me dio el anillo para asegurar que regresara a dárselo... – le mostró la cadena con el anillo en medio – hoy volveré a verla madre! Y te aseguro que te va a encantar...

De eso estoy segura, si tu la escogiste es por algo no crees?

Sí, ya no puedo esperar para que la conozcas...

Bueno, y cómo se llama esta grandiosa chica que tiene cautivado a mi hijo mayor?

Tiene un hermoso nombre, tan hermoso como ella... – le dijo suspirando, recordándola – su nombre es Serena...

Has dicho Serena? – exclamó la reina con un tono amargo en su voz, que Demián afortunadamente no notó –

Sí, no es un hermoso nombre? – le preguntó su hijo feliz, sin notar la tensión en la sonrisa de la Reina –

Eh...si...Demián, hay algo que tienes que saber... – empezó a decirle la reina –

Qué pasa madre?

Lo que pasa es que...

Su majestad? – en ese momento entró un mozo buscando a la Reina – su majestad el Rey Apolo solicita su presencia en la Los Jardines reales porfavor...

Si claro, ahora voy... – el mozo se retiró y la Reina se levantó para marcharse –

Madre?' qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

Nada hijo, solo que te extrañe mucho y que eres una de las cosas mas importantes de mi vida... – le dijo abrazándolo nuevamente antes de salir de su habitación –

Por favor dios! No permitas que sea la misma persona – rogaba la Reina en silencio – no permitas que sea la misma Serena, la princesa del Milenio de Plata... No permitas que mis dos hijos se separen por una mujer...

No pensaba contarle a nadie sus sospechas, quería estar segura antes de lastimar a su hijo con sus suposiciones, solo esperaba que todo fuera un error, no quería ver a su familia deshechas justo ahora que todo parecía ir bien...

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de la reina antes de reunirse con su esposo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo siento, lo siento lo siento, lo siento! Disculpenmeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Si, lo se! Se que he tardado meses para tan pequeñísimo capítulo, pero es que no he podido escribir nada últimamente, mis pensamientos estan hechos un lío porque estoy echándole todos los kilos a la escuela para subir mi promedio, y me han llegado varios reviews (Gracias!) donde me dan ánimos y me piden que no deje la historia, es por eso que deje por un rato las matemáticas de lado (jajaja tenían que ser las matemáticas, síiiii) para sentarme y escribir aunque sea una minúscula parte de la continuación para asegurarles que no voy a dejar la historia...**

**Se los juro! Es más están próximos a terminar mis examenes y quiero acabar de una vez por todas esta historia que me ha llevado tanto tiempo, Tambien se que todas ustedes ya quieren saber qué va a pasar con las Inner, qué es lo que va a hacer Serena con ellas!**

**Pero solo les pido su paciencia y su comprensión, ya faltan pocos recuerdos, en el siguiente capítulo espero terminarlos y seguir con el presente asi que no desespereis si?**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews!**


	17. CAPITULO 17

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporandopersonajes de mi propia invención...

¡¡¡¡¡ Sorrrryyyy! Lo sé, lo sé, merezco la horca por dejarlas tanto tiempo esperando pero espero que disfruten el capítulo diecisiete.

**Capítulo 17.**

Serena estaba muy dolida y confundida, todo lo que había visto en aquellos recuerdos la consternaba profundamente... nunca imaginó que la vida en el Milenio de Plata hubiera estado llena de rencores y traiciones, no sabía porqué no recordaba nada de aquello? Todo parecía demasiado irreal, no reconocía nada de lo que veía...bueno hasta ahora...

Demián y ella estaban en lo que parecía ser un baile, ella lo recordaba perfectamente, había estado en ese recuerdo mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca se imaginó las circunstancias que rodeaban ese evento...según lo que había oído decir a la Reina Artemisa, era su fiesta de compromiso con Endymion...

Había mucha gente que ella no conocía, también se encontraban todas las sailor scouts ahí... Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru... sus siempre fieles compañeras de batalla y amigas... pero también se encontraban las que alguna vez consideró sus mejores amigas... las sailor inner...

De repente, se vió a si misma salir por un balcón y se decidió a salir también al lado de su novio... ahí vió algo que le rompió el corazón...

Esa escena la recordaba perfectamente... en ese balcón estaban ella y Endymion... él la tenía tomada de las manos, entonces ella sacó de su bolsillo un objeto imposible de confundir y se lo entregó...era su estrella! La estrella que le había regalado Demián! y ella se la estaba obsequiando a Endymion! Pero eso no era lo peor, sino lo que pasó a continuación... él la besó! ... su primer beso...bueno...eso es lo que pensó alguna vez ella, antes de enterarse por los recuerdos, de la existencia de Demián...

Pero eso no era lo que le había roto el corazón... sino ver a lo lejos a Demián, el principie de la Tierra... el amor de su vida... observando la misma escena con una expresión de dolor en el rostro...

Serena sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su novio quién la abrazaba posesivamente... ahora entendía porqué Demián sabía que ella le había regalado la estrella a Endymion... él mismo había sido testigo de ello...

Los dos vieron salir corriendo al príncipe de aquella fiesta, con un dolor insoportable reflejado en su rostro...

Serena estaba destrozada... nunca había visto esa expresión de dolor en el amado rostro de su prometido... y le dolía ser ella la causante de tal sufrimiento...

Se abrazó fuertemente a Demián, quién no había dicho una palabra a pesar de lo doloroso que debía resultarle observar esos recuerdos... ya no quería observar más! Ya no... era demasiado para ella!

Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó dulcemente al oído su novio –

Sí, pero debería ser yo la que te hiciera esa pregunta... – le contestó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro –

Esto es el pasado pequeña... y ya no me duele... porque ahora te tengo a mi lado y nunca más permitiré que te separen de mí...

La abrazó fuertemente mientras depositaba un cálido beso en sus labios, tratando de tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir segura... sólo así podría resistir lo que faltaba...

Ahora debemos continuar... – le explicó separándose lentamente de ella y besando los párpados cerrados que se negaban a abrirse –

Pero... no creo poder soportar nada más...

Claro que puedes... además... yo estoy contigo...nunca lo olvides...

Sus últimas palabras se perdieron en el aire al sentirse arrastrados de nuevo al torbellino de recuerdos que se agolpaban frente a ellos... Eran demasiados y ninguno parecía querer presentarse completo, pero a pesar de eso Serena no pudo dejar de notar que aquellos recuerdos eran bastante dolorosos para el hombre que amaba.

En unos aparecía Serena con Endymion, jugando, besándose, aparentemente "felices" de estar juntos... Por otro lado se podía ver a la reina Artemisa llorar al percatarse de la desaparición de su hijo mayor después de la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano, confirmando sus dolorosas sospechas sobre la mujer misteriosa de la que estaban enamorados sus dos hijos...la princesa de la Luna...ella! Molly, su fiel amiga tratando de acercarse a ella sin poder conseguirlo gracias a Luna y las Sailor Scouts Inner...

De repente, el torbellino se detuvo y quedaron en un recuerdo que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia del Milenio de Plata...

Estaban en uno de los pasillos del Castillo, siguiendo a la pequeña princesa que corría alegre a una cita que tenía con su prometido, el "Príncipe de la Tierra" ; llegaba temprano, con toda la intención de prepararle una sorpresa a su amor... ; dobló una esquina para internarse en uno de los más hermosos jardines de palacio, el lugar en que había quedado con Endymion cuando repentinamente se paró en seco y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro tan rápidamente que parecía nunca haber estado ahí..., su rostro se contorsionó del dolor ante lo que sus ojos estaban observando...

En medio del jardín, sentados en la fuente que alimentaba un estanque de bellos peces dorados, se encontraban el príncipe Endymion y la líder de las Sailors Inner Rei, besándose apasionadamente, abrazados y sonriendo felices sin haber notado la presencia de la princesa...

Acaso no me amas? – se escuchó la voz de la Sailor del fuego que se dirigía al príncipe –

Por supuesto que te amo! Y tu lo sabes Rei, pero... no estoy seguro de que esto sea muy buena idea... me siento terrible de engañar a Serena y lo sabes!

Pero es por el bien de los dos... – le explicó Rei mientras se sentaba en su regazo con una sonrisa maliciosa y lo besaba – solo así podemos estar juntos... no es lo que deseas?

Claro que lo deseo... – le contestó serio – pero... no a costa de engañar a los demás, todo esto del compromiso ha sido una farsa y ya no lo soporto más! No se porqué mis padres me metieron en esta situación... cuando yo solo te amo a ti... Porqué no huimos y nos olvidamos de todo? Vámonos de aquí Rei...

Huir? – exclamó enojada la Sailor – no voy a huir como una delincuente! Si me amas vas a ayudarme con el plan que llevamos tanto tiempo planeando las chicas y yo! Tú sabes perfectamente que no vamos a permitir que la tonta de Serena se convierta en la nueva líder de las Sailor! Ni en nuestra Soberana! Imagínate! Alguien tan poca cosa como ella gobernando el Milenio de Plata? Por supuesto que no lo vamos a permitir! Tú y yo seremos los nuevos Gobernantes! – exclamó confiada mientras volvía a besar los labios del príncipe que al parecer había cedido a sus palabras –

La princesa había escuchado demasiado y no podía soportar más...la traición de la que había sido víctima la había destrozado por dentro y no pudo esperar para recriminárselo a las dos personas en las que más confiaba...así que salió del rincón en el que se había escondido para poder escuchar lo que decía y los enfrentó sorprendiéndolos...

Así que todo era una mentira no es cierto? – Le gritó a Endymion soltándole una bofetada que dejó marca en su rostro angustiado al ser descubiertos –

Serena, no es lo que piensas, mira yo... – empezó a explicar Sailor Mars, pero Serena la interrumpió –

Lo escuche todo Mars! Así que no trates de hacerte la víctima conmigo...

Así que lo escuchaste todo eh? – le contestó cambiando inmediatamente su expresión a una más fría y cínica, dejando por fin de fingir –

Sí, y pagarán muy caro por haberme engañado, mi madre se enterará de todo y... – pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque cayó inconsciente al recibir un ataque por la espalda –

Tendremos que adelantar el plan Mars... – habló Mina quien había atacado a Serena y se acercaba seguida de las demás Sailor Inner –

Lo sé, se complicaron las cosas lo siento... – miró fijamente a su amante el príncipe de la Tierra quien se había agachado al ver caer a Serena para asegurarse de que estuviera bien – Venus, átala con tus cadenas para que no escape!

Atarla? Estas loca Rei? – le preguntó Endymion mientras observaba incrédulo como Venus obedecía –

Ya no hay vuelta atrás amor... – le explicó mientras se acercaba insinuante a él y lo besaba profundamente – la batalla ha comenzado y tengo que saber si estas conmigo o no?

Lo estoy... – respondió el príncipe mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y la besaba de nuevo – lo estaré siempre...

Quién anda ahí? – gritó Amy interrumpiéndolos y poniéndose alerta – Espera! – gritó al tratar de alcanzar a una mujer pelirroja que había observado todo y que había desaparecido de su vista –

Quién era? – preguntó nerviosa Luna, quién se había mantenido callada analizando la situación –

La estúpida de Morgana – contestó Amy –

Ahora debe estar en camino de ver a la Reina para contarle todo... estamos en problemas... – exclamó Lita –

No se preocupen, nuestro plan comienza ahora! Tráiganla! – exclamó señalando a la princesa y poniéndose en marcha –

Serena se quedó sin habla... no podía concebir semejante traición por parte de aquellas que alguna vez llamó "amigas", como en un sueño vió a Molly llegar corriendo al salón principal de reuniones buscando a la Reina Serenity...

Majestad, estamos en problemas! – ingresó a la sala gritando y sorprendiendo a todos los consejeros que se levantaron indignados ante semejante interrupción –

Qué pasa Morgana? – se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja temiéndose lo peor y esperando a que recuperara el aliento perdido –

Son ellas Majestad! Ellas la tienen! A la princesa! – gritaba descontroladamente –

A mi hija? – exclamó alarmada tomando por los hombros a la chica para conseguir más información – contesta Morgana! Tienen a Serena?

Sí... – contestó mortificada Molly –

Quién la tiene? De quiénes hablas?'

De las Sailor Inner... – contestó por fin Morgana cayendo de rodillas derrotada, sabiendo que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo –

Todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron mudos de la impresión, negándose a creer lo que la chica acababa de decir... sin embargo escucharon ruido de gente alborotada a la puerta del Palacio...

Deben ser ellas... – exclamó la Reina recomponiendo su expresión hasta convertirla en una máscara fría, comportándose como lo que era... La Soberana del Milenio de Plata... , eso era y ahora tenía que enfrentar los problemas que venían – Morgana, reúne al ejército y busca a Haruka y las Sailor Outer, las necesitaremos...

Enseguida majestad! – se secó las lágrimas de frustración que aún corrían por su rostro y se levantó enseguida, dispuesta a seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su Soberana –

Mientras veían salir corriendo a Molly por una de las puertas y a su madre por la puerta que daba a la entrada del Palacio, Serena contuvo el aliento sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación al ver que un recuerdo los envolvía...aquel era el recuerdo! El que tanto había esperado...

Se encontraban en la entrada principal del palacio, parados al lado de la Reina Serenity que se encontraba al pie de la escalera que daba a la entrada, observando junto a ella lo que pasaba...

Al pie de la escalera se encontraban los traidores... las sailor inner, al lado del Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, quién sostenía a la princesa, que lloraba tratando de soltarse inútilmente de las cadenas de venus que la mantenían prisionera... también los acompañaban un grupo de soldados traidores que se mantenían en círculo protegiéndolos...

Frente a ellos se encontraba Morgana, bloqueándoles el paso junto al ejército real quienes observaban indignados a los traidores de sus compañeros que acompañaban a las Sailors Inner... en ese momento también llegaron las Sailors Outer colocándose al lado de Morgana...

Suelten inmediatamente a la Princesa! – les gritó enfadada Sailor Uranus –

Y si no lo hacemos qué? – exclamó burlona Sailor Júpiter – qué nos vas a hacer Uranus?

Se van a arrepentir de esto! – les prometió Neptune tratando de contener la furia de Uranus –

Qué es lo que pretenden Mars? – cuestionó la Reina Serenity a la Sailor del Fuego –

Que nos entregue el Cristal de Plata... eso es todo lo que pedimos su Majestad... – exclamó divertida la Sailor –

El Cristal de Plata pertenece única y exclusivamente a la familia Real y tú no eres parte de ella! – exclamó fríamente – así que no mereces ni siquiera tocarlo...

Entonces aténgase a las consecuencias... – exclamó Mars señalando a Serena, mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, entonces le hizo una señas a Venus y al momento las cadenas que sostenían a la princesa se electrizaron haciéndola gritar del dolor –

Detente en este momento... – le exigió la Reina –

Lo siento su majestad, pero si guerra es lo que quiere...guerra es lo que tendrá...

Las descargas sobre el cuerpo de la princesa se detuvieron, y mientras la princesa caía en los brazos del Príncipe Endymion agotada, la guerra comenzó...

Serena y Demián observaban la batalla que se desarrollaba ante ellos... Demián tranquilo, sin dejar un solo momento de abrazar y cobijar en sus poderosos brazos a su prometida y Serena derramando lágrimas silenciosas de frustración y dolor al ver las heridas aparecer en los cuerpos de las personas que amaba...

La batalla estaba bastante reñida, había caídos en cada lado, pero las peleas realmente impactantes eran las que protagonizaban las Sailors...cada una demostrando sus increíbles habilidades...

Entonces sucedió... Sailor Uranus envió un poderoso ataque a Mars, quien se levantó y herida se acercó a Endymion quién aún sostenía a la princesa...

Alto! – gritó Mars e inmediatamente las Sailors Inner obedecieron, situándose a su lado – si no se detienen y nos entregan el cristal de plata, ella morirá...

Todos gritaron cuando Endymion sacó su espada y la colocó en el cuello de la Princessa quién lloraba en silencio...herida por la traición...

En ese momento 4 sombras aparecieron rodeando a las Sailors Inner y al Príncipe, mientras una más aparecía frente a Endymion y arrebataba a la princessa de los anonadados brazos de su captor...

Quiénes son ustedes? – demandó saber Sailor Mercury mientras intentaba acercarse al hombre que sostenía a la princesa, siendo inmediatamente bloqueado su camino por uno de los 4 hombres que las rodeaban –

Somos 5 guerreros... escondidos durante mucho tiempo en las sombras... entrenados para proteger al Sistema Solar de los enemigos que pretenden dañarlo... ocultos en un rincón del Espacio, esperando a ser llamados cuando hay peligro...nosotros somos..."Los Guardianes Estelares" y yo soy... el Guerrero Sol... – explicó mientras con un poderoso, pero a la vez gentil movimiento liberaba a la princesa de las cadenas que la apresaban –

Guerrero Sol? – preguntó incrédula Sailor Mars – de qué demonios hablas? Contestame!

El hombre hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de Mars, lo que la hizo enfurecer tratando de acercarse a él, siendo inmediatamente obstruido su camino por uno de los guerreros que llevaba una capa azul con un broche que parecía representar el símbolo de Neptuno...lo que la dejó muy confundida...

Tal vez yo pueda aclarar tu duda Mars... – exclamó la Reina con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro – ellos son un grupo de guerreros formado especialmente para proteger al sistema solar de nuestros enemigos, saliendo a la luz solo cuando la fuerza de nuestros ejércitos no fuera suficiente para resolver los conflictos que pudieran presentarse, como es el caso... – prosiguió – esta conformado por los mejores representantes de las familias reales de los distintos planetas que forman nuestro sistema solar, incluyendo la Tierra por supuesto...

La Tierra? – exclamó sorprendido Endymion – eso no es posible... los únicos miembros de la familia real de la Tierra somos yo y mi... – no pudo terminar la frase de la impresión causada por las palabras de la Reina -

Tu hermano... – terminó la Reina por él – Príncipe ... – se refirió con voz gentil a el Guerrero Sol que aún sostenía a la llorosa princesa en sus brazos – podría hacernos el favor de mostrarnos su verdadero rostro?

Sin dejar de sostener a la princesa y ante la estupefacta mirada de todos, con la mano que tenía libre, el Guerrero se deshizo del antifaz que cubría su rostro... indicando a sus compañeros que hicieran lo mismo...

Demián? – exclamó Endymion, impresionado y con la voz rota de la emoción – eres tú hermano? En verdad eres tú?

Así es hermano... – contestó el príncipe, surgiendo en su rostro una sonrisa triste – Endymion...

Todos estaban mudos de la impresión... Haruka y Michiru no podían creer que Trevor y Armand no les hubieran comentado nada al respecto...

Pero... entonces... esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste hace 10 años? – lo cuestionó –

Así es, no podía decírtelo... – exclamó dolido Demián – pero eso ahora no importa... aún no puedo creer que mi hermano, el pequeño que yo deje tiempo atrás pudiera estar de acuerdo con todo esto – le reclamó – cómo pudiste Endymion? Como pudiste traicionar a todos así?

Cómo puedes reclamarme a mí lo que hago, cuando no tuve noticias tuyas en 10 años... 10 años! – exclamó furioso – además... yo solo hago lo que me dicta el corazón... – dirigió su mirada a Rei tratando de que comprendiera sus motivos –

Comprendo tus motivos... – le dijo con semblante triste – te comprendo... – repitió mientras depositaba una suave mirada en el rostro de Serena –

Oh no... – exclamó Endymion al comprender lo terrible de sus acciones... había engañado y enamorado a la mujer que amaba su hermano! – pero... cómo? – no comprendía...Serena nunca le había mencionado nada acerca de su hermano... –

Yo te conozco... – se escucho una vocecita que salía de la princesa que aún era sostenida por los fuertes brazos del Guerrero –

Endymion comprendió lo que pasaba y volteó a mirar son sospecha a Rei...no...no podía haber hecho eso...

Sailor Mars endureció su expresión al verse descubierta por el príncipe... que al parecer quería decir algo pero se contuvo ante un gesto de su hermano... y observó curioso lo que pensaba hacer...

Princesa... – susurró el príncipe de la Tierra a la persona que sostenía entre sus brazos –

Serena se estremeció al escucharlo... hasta ahora no había abierto la boca para nada, estaba demasiado dolida por toda la situación, pero sentía que dentro de ella un extraño sentimiento pugnaba por salir desde el primer momento en que se encontró en los brazos de aquel extraño hombre que la miraba con la expresión más dulce que ella había visto... se sentía segura en sus brazos pero a la vez muy confundida... esa expresión de seguridad era muy reconfortante, pero él era un extraño!

Lo que más la sorprendió fue que al quitarse él la máscara, no pudo apartar la mirada de su apuesto rostro que se le hacía muy familiar... Yo te conozco... le dijo sin pensar... qué era eso que sentía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar dentro de ella?

Quién eres? – le preguntó fascinada por la forma en que su varonil boca se curvaba en una dulce sonrisa – de dónde te conozco?

Tal vez esto pueda ayudarte a recordar princesa... – le dijo mientras sacaba de su cuello una delicada cadena y extraía de ella un hermoso anillo, tal vez el más hermoso que ella había visto en su vida – esto es tuyo...

Mío?' – exclamó confundida –

Así es, y como te lo prometí... ahora que he vuelto es tuyo de nuevo... – le dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano y le colocaba el anillo –

Qué le pasa al anillo? – gritó Sailor Júpiter dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia la mano de la princesa en la que el anillo recién colocado emitía una luz intensa que cubrió a la princesa –

Todos seguían atentos a lo que sucedía... pero la princesa estaba consternada...

Miles de flashes e imágenes pasaban por su cabeza confundiéndola... eran recuerdos acaso? En ellos aparecía ella en compañía de aquel hombre... el hombre que amaba... al que le entregó su cuerpo y su alma... Demián...

Pero... qué eran esos otros recuerdos... cómo pudo olvidarlo? Cómo pudo haberse comprometido con Endymion cuando le juró amor a Demián prometiéndole que se casaría con él en cuanto regresara de su viaje! Cómo había sido capaz de todo eso? Se preguntaba furiosa consigo misma... entonces... lo supo...

Demián? – tomó el rostro del guerrero entre sus delicadas manos y lo sostuvo mientras sus miradas se reconocían, mientras con lágrimas en los ojos buscaba desesperadamente refugió en sus brazos – volviste... regresaste a mí...

Pequeña... mi preciosa princesa... – la tomó en sus brazos y la beso profundamente, desesperado por sentir el contacto de sus dulces labios sobre los suyos –

Perdóname por favor Demián, yo no sabía... – empezó a explicar su comportamiento pero el la interrumpió –

No hay nada que disculpar... – la beso de nuevo – yo se que no fue tu culpa...

En ese momento Serena beso una vez más los labios de su amor y se apartó delicadamente de él mientras cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir con una expresión helada en el rostro que asombró y consternó a todos...

Cómo te atreviste... – susurró furiosa dirigiéndose a Luna que retrocedía asustada – cómo te atreviste a usar tus poderes en mí!

Entonces sucedió algo que sorprendió a todos, el cristal de plata hizo su aparición frente a la princesa quién lo tomó y una luz cegadora la envolvió iniciando una asombrosa transformación en ella...

El vestido que llevaba puesto desapareció para ser sustituido por una indumentaria diferente a cualquier otra que se hubiera visto en el Milenio de Plata, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un traje blanco completo, de un material que lanzaba destellos a la luz y se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, las coletas que sujetaban su peinado se soltaron en una cascada de hermosos cabellos rubios, haciendo desaparecer la imagen de niña que poseía y mostrándola como toda una mujer guerrera...

Una especie de armadura femenina se adhirió a la parte superior del traje, con el símbolo de la luna impreso al frente...completándolo...

Todos estaban estupefactos con la transformación de la princesa... no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían... un aura de enorme poder la rodeaba y provocaba inquietud en los corazones de los traidores...

Por fin se ha completado la transformación hija... – se escuchó la voz de la reina – el cristal de plata te ha reconocido como la soberana del Milenio de Plata y se ha fundido contigo, brindándote su poder...

Serena abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados durante todo el proceso de transformación... se dirigió a Luna...

Por tu culpa olvidé lo más valioso que tengo en la vida... – la acusó – por culpa tuya me comprometí con otro hombre, que resultó ser el hermano de el hombre que amo...

Yo...yo...no quise hacerlo... lo siento... – suplicó aterrorizada ante el rostro severo de la princesa que no mostraba cambio alguno ante sus disculpas – fue... fue culpa de ellas... – exclamó señalando a las sailor inners – ellas me obligaron a hacerlo...

Eres una hipócrita! – le grito sailor venus – tú estabas al tanto de todo!

Cállense las dos! – les ordenó Sailor mars – a mi no me impresionas princesa! – le dijo a Serena que la observaba impávida, con una sonrisa triste en los labios –

Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la princesa traidora! – exclamó enojada sailor uranus – te haré pagar por tu insolencia! – se preparaba para un ataque cuando intervino la princesa –

Tranquila Haruka... yo me encargo... – le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida y regresó a su expresión fría para dirigirse a la sailor del fuego – Rei, rei... la orgullosa sailor mars... yo se que tú planeaste todo... y pagarás por ello... pero ahora tengo que ocuparme de mi querida guardiana... no es así Luna? – la aludida se estremeció del miedo al oír el tono que usó la princesa para referirse a ella, miraba desesperada a su alrededor buscando una salida que no encontraría –

Todos observaban la escena y esperaban silenciosos el siguiente movimiento de la princesa...

Luna... tú eras mi guardiana, la encargada de velar por mis intereses... tu deber era protegerme! Tenías un cargo privilegiado dentro del palacio y aún así traicionaste la confianza que mi madre, la Reina Serenity depositó en ti... traicionaste al Reino y a la familia real al aliarte con los traidores... y por todos esos errores tienes que recibir un castigo...

Princesa por favor...yo... – suplicaba –

El símbolo de la Luna en el pecho de Serena brilló mientras ella recitaba el castigo impuesto a su guardiana...

Luna... el castigo por tu traición es que perderás tu forma humana junto con tus poderes y serás convertida en un gato, tu forma original... la forma que poseías antes de que mi madre te otorgara el privilegio de un cuerpo humano... esperando que así aprendas que la lealtad es una cualidad indispensable para cualquier ser humano... y ya que tu no la posees...perderás ese privilegio... junto con Artemis... quién fue asignado al cuidado y observación de las sailor scouts inner... – respondió a la silenciosa pregunta del aludido que la observaba asustado con su suerte – por lo visto... no hiciste nada para impedir ésta situación, así que mereces el mismo castigo...

Una intensa luz proveniente de la princesa atravesó a los traidores, los Guardianes y los convirtió en dos pequeños animalitos, que portaban el símbolo de la Luna en la frente...

En cuanto a ustedes... – exclamó dirigiéndose a las sailor inners – pagarán también por su traición...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya sé que merezco la muerte (es solo una expresión eh! ) sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**

**Una super disculpa! Se que he tardado años (literalmente) en subir la continuación de mi historia, pero mi única excusa es que la inspiración se tomo un año sabático... no se si les ha pasado que tienen la historia en la cabeza pero cuando se sientan decididas a pasarla a las páginas desaparece!**

**Pues eso me pasó y lo lamento mucho... se que muchas de ustedes me dejaron en el olvido, y no las culpo, pero a las que no lo hicieron... las amo! **

**Espero que después de que planeen mi muerte lentamente, lean el capítulo nuevo y me digan que les parece...**

**Probablemente solo falten dos capítulos, el final y el epílogo que prometo subir antes de un mes (porque me voy de viaje muy lejos y no se cuando pueda volver a escribir) para así completar esta historia que empecé...**

**Hay algunas partes en donde se me fueron las cabras al monte jejeje : ) como en eso de inventar la transformación y el castigo de Luna y Artemis, pero tengan en cuenta que lo escribí todo el día de hoy (andaba inspirada sí!) pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder escribirles un final de calidad que valga la pena su valiosa atención...**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme y mandenme su opinión...**

**Besos...**


	18. CAPITULO 18

"**LA NUEVA VIDA DE SERENA"**

**Disclaimer: **Serena, las Sailor Scouts, Darién y los personajes principales de Sailor Moon son propiedad de **Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo. Poco a poco iré incorporando personajes de mi propia invención...

¡¡ Sorrrryyyy! Si, ya se que siempre ando pidiendo perdón por tanto tiempo que tardo en subir los capítulos, pero... bueno, mejor les dejo la explicación de mi tardanza al final... ahora espero que disfruten el capítulo dieciocho...

**Capítulo 18.**

Todos se habían quedado mudos ante el castigo impuesto por la princesa... su madre la miraba orgullosa, sus amigas con admiración, los guardias reales con respeto y los traidores con temor... entonces la princesa se dirigió a su mejor amiga, Comandante de la Guardia Real:

**- **Molly, quiero que lleves a todos esos traidores - exclamo señalando a los miembros de la guardia real que estaban con las sailor inners - a la prisión del palacio... ya me encargare mas tarde de aplicarles un castigo ejemplar... - termino ante la mirada de terror de los mencionados -

**-** Como ordene su Majestad... - dio las órdenes pertinentes a los guardias para que apresaran a sus ex-compañeros, pero no pudo cumplir la orden recibida debido a que las Sailor Scouts Inner se interpusieron en su camino -

**-** Ni siquiera lo intentes Morgana!! - exclamo una furiosa Sailor Mars - si es que no quieres sufrir daño alguno... - Molly en posición de combate iba a contestar a la sailor cuando la Princesa la detuvo con un gesto -

**-** Tranquila Molly... - la tranquilizo con una sonrisa fugaz - yo me encargo...

**-** Y que piensa hacer su "Majestad"?? - la reto Sailor Mars con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro - acaso piensas que puedes detenernos tú, patético intento de soberana que tenemos!! que va a ser del Milenio de Plata con una soberana tan tonta y débil como tu??

**- **Como te atreves a hablarle así a la princesa traidora!! - intervinieron furiosas las sailors scouts outers, decididas a atacar a la insolente de Mars - pagarás muy caro tu atrevimiento!! - pero, antes de que pudieran lanzar su ataque, la voz tranquilizadora de la princesa las detuvo -

**- **Tranquilas chicas!! ustedes han hecho demasiado por hoy... yo me encargo de ellas... - les dirigió una sonrisa antes de cambiar nuevamente su expresión para mirar con temple de acero a las sailors inner - Así que piensas que soy "tonta y débil" Mars?? - pregunto con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro - si crees que eres mejor candidata que yo para gobernar el Milenio de Plata, porque no me lo demuestras?? - le hizo la invitación a una desconcertada pero decidida sailor del fuego -

Mars fue la primera en lanzar un ataque a la princesa, las sailor scouts outers quisieron intervenir pero se contuvieron ante un gesto de la Reina Serenity...

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, la Princesa se movió con una velocidad y destreza jamás vistas... repelió fácilmente el ataque de Mars y contraataco velozmente dejando bastante herida a una mortificada Sailor Mars, quien fue socorrida por sus amigas, quienes no podían creer que esa fuera la misma Serena que ellas conocían...

**-** Ahora, que ya dejamos claro porque soy yo la Soberana del Milenio de Plata y no tú... - exclamo divertida al ver la expresión de furia en el rostro de su contrincante - es hora de que reciban el castigo que se merecen...

La Princesa se dirigió a unas asustadas sailor scouts inner, quienes la miraban con temor esperando el castigo merecido... Serena estiro una mano frente a ella y empezó a pronunciar la sentencia mientras un aura de poder emergía de ella y se dirigía a las sailor inner para envolverlas...

Ustedes Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus traicionaron la confianza que la Soberana del Milenio de Plata y la Familia Real depositaron en ustedes!!

Rompieron el juramento de velar por los intereses del Reino de la Luna y proteger a la Familia Real de cualquier enemigo, convirtiéndose ustedes mismas en uno!!

Por todo eso, el castigo que merecen es proporcional al daño que su traición causó...

El castigo que YO, la nueva Soberana del Milenio de Plata, les otorgo es "EL DESTIERRO"...

- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante semejantes palabras, el "Destierro" era el peor castigo impuesto a cualquier persona...la princesa prosiguió -

- Serán enviadas a un planeta desierto, fuera del Sistema Solar, en donde tendrán que sobrevivir con sus propios medios... sin poderes, ya que no merecen llevar los emblemas de los planetas que conforman el Milenio de Plata...

Al terminar de decir esto, la luz que envolvió a las sailor inner arranco de ellas todos sus poderes, deshaciendo la transformación de cada una de ellas y poniendo en la mano de la Princesa cada una de las plumas de transformación con el símbolo de Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter y Venus...al tenerlas en su poder al instante las hizo desaparecer...

**-** Molly, encárgate de que el castigo se cumpla hoy mismo, en cuanto a los traidores de la guardia real...lo dejo a tu consideración, entendido??

- Si Majestad... lo que usted ordene...

**-** Molly, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que es Serena, mi nombre es Serena... - exclamo divertida al ver el desconcierto de su amiga, quien le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice antes de ordenar a sus guardias que apresaran a los traidores, incluyendo las ex-sailors inner -

**-** Endymion, mi amor ayúdame!! - exclamo desesperada Rei, buscando apoyo en su amante - es que no piensas hacer nada??

**-** Me engañaste Rei!! - le contesto furioso y herido a la vez - yo te amaba y tu me utilizaste para cumplir tus planes... - le dijo mirándola con desprecio - por tí traicioné a las personas que quiero!! - exclamo avergonzado mirando a su hermano, quién no había pronunciado una palabra en todo ese tiempo - no quiero saber nada mas de ti...

La ex sailor scout, se quedo sin palabras ante los reproches de el que había sido su amante...y lo miró arrepentida por última vez antes de que la guardia real se la llevara...

**-** Hermano yo... - se dirigió Endymion a Demián, pero este lo cortó con una mirada, para dirigirse a su amada -

**-** Princesa, si me lo permite me gustaría ser yo el que se encargue de Endymion... después de todo... es mi hermano... - terminó dirigiendo una mirada triste al príncipe, quien no podía soportar la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su hermano mayor -

**-** Sabes que confió en ti... - le sonrió Serena mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su amado - haz lo que creas conveniente...

Demián le dirigió una mirada de amor y agradecimiento antes de dirigirse a su hermano.

**-** Endymion... hermano... traicionaste la confianza de mis padres y de la Reina Serenity al aliarte con las traidoras del reino de la Luna, se que lo hiciste por amor... pero aun así necesitas un escarmiento...

Serás transportado por mis guardianes a la Tierra, en donde nuestro padre, el Rey Apolo, decidirá tu suerte... tienes algo que decir antes de irte??

**- **Si, solo quiero que sepas Serena que lo siento mucho... mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño... - Serena lo miro por un momento y con una sonrisa, le dijo que no le guardaba rencor, después de todo, era el hermano del hombre que amaba - ni a ti hermano... y si puedo hacer algo por remediar el dolor que cause, no dudes que lo haré...

**-** Oh hermano!! - exclamó Demián mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su "pequeño" hermano, al que no había podido abrazar en 10 años -

Serena los miro emocionada, sintiendo que las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y abrazándose fuertemente a su prometido, deseando darle algo de consuelo, después de presenciar recuerdos tan dolorosos...

- Ahora me voy... - exclamó Endymion separándose de su hermano - espero que sean muy felices los dos...

&

**Lo sé... lo sé... es demasiado corto para todo el tiempo que me han estado esperando...**

**Una disculpa a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y dejarme sus comentarios buenos y malos (pero siempre bien recibidos)...**

**No tengo excusas más que la de que he estado muy ocupada no solo en la escuela, sino con todos los compromisos que he tenido últimamente... además con tantas cosas en la cabeza, a veces las ideas se me escapan y no sé cómo plasmarlas para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de ellas!!**

**Sé que muchas de ustedes ya me odian por dejarlas en espera tanto tiempo y las comprendo... a mi me pasa igual cuando llego a leer un fanfic inconcluso...**

**Solo les pido un poco de paciencia... poco a poco conforme a mis posibilidades trataré de ir uniendo los últimos eslabones de esta historia para poder darle el final digno que todas ustedes se merecen...**

**Mil gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendome!!**

**No se olviden de los Reviews!! Aunque los jitomatazos a veces estan duros jejeje ;)**

**Cuidense mucho!!**

**Hasta pronto!! (espero...) **


End file.
